ViDaS pAsAdAs EnCuEnTrOs FuTuRoS
by Nadeshiko-Luna
Summary: Cuatro Años De Ausencia...Cuatro Años De Soledad...Cuatro Años Vacìos...Todo Ese Tiempo Sin Shaoran...Y Ahora? Qué Haré Ahora Que Reaparece En Mi Vida?..Qué Lo Mantuvo Lejos mio?...Y...Cuánto Tiempo Se QuedarÁ Conmigo?...Review pliss
1. Tanto Tiempo Sin Verte

**Vidas pasadas encuentros futuros**

**Capitulo uno**

**Tanto tiempo sin verte**

**Una noche hermosa, en la cual ni una nube se atrevía a cruzar el nocturno firmamento, un solitario rayo de luna, iluminaba directamente un pequeño libro que se encontraba sobre un escritorio, el cual se encontraba en una habitación, que aunque perteneciente a una adolescente era bastante ordenada.**

**Las paredes eran de un amarillo opaco, casi verde, el armario formaba parte de la misma pared y era de color verde, al igual que el mueble repleto de peluches que se encontraba al lado del escritorio, la cama estaba cubierta por un acolchado rosa y, sobre esta había un almanaque pegado en la pared. Al lado había una mesita de luz que contenía tres despertadores y detrás de estos dos había una especie de estante que contenía una muñeca y una especie de pelota o bola grande de color blanco. Finalmente el escritorio, estaba compuesto por tres cajones, superiores y tres inferiores, sobre los tres cajones superiores había un estante, que al igual que todo el escritorio estaba repleto de cosas, pero la que mas sobresalía de todo el escritorio era precisamente el libro al que iluminaba la luna.**

**El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad excepto por el rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. A simple vista provocaba paz, pero si se lo observaba demasiado comenzaba a tener un aspecto siniestro, como casi todas las cosas sumidas en la oscuridad. Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera y unos segundos más tarde una chica…no, perdón ya no era una chica…una adolescente entró en la habitación con una profunda tristeza marcada en su hermoso rostro.**

**_Todos los años en aquella fecha le sucedía lo mismo_,_ no podía sacarse de la cabeza su rostro diciéndole adiós dulcemente, su mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos con llanto contenido. Hacía ya cuatro años desde que no lo veía y cada año le pasaba lo mismo, no importaba que le dijeran que con el tiempo la situación de su clan se arreglaría y que él podría regresar con ella, lo cierto era que hacía tres años que no sabía nada de él y lo más probable era que ya se hubiera olvidado de ella y que en ese momento estuviera celebrando su compromiso con alguna hermosa joven china_.**

**Sollozó amargamente mientras evocaba su hermoso rostro, su cabello castaño oscuro, la determinación en sus hermosos ojos marrones. No había duda..., aunque en un principio había pensado que lo podría olvidar cada año se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible, y que aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono se le aceleraba el corazón pensando que podía ser él, que llamaba para decirle que había regresado a Japón y que ansiaba verla tanto como ella a él.**

**-Shaoran- murmuró entre sollozos.**

**Aún no podía creer que después de esos maravillosos meses que habían pasado juntos había tenido que marcharse por que su tío, el responsable del clan Li había enfermado y él tendría que empezar con su entrenamiento mágico para estar preparado ante una eventualidad.**

**Y ella... ella había tenido que decirle adiós con una sonrisa, mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.**

**Y todo esto un día antes de su cumpleaños...**

**Aunque se habían mantenido en contacto durante un año, enseguida las obligaciones del clan empezaron a aumentar, y de pronto Shaoran había empezado a viajar a distintas partes del mundo, manteniéndose en contacto nada mas que por mail.**

**Y justo cuando ella había pensado que nada podría separarlos, ya que aunque uno estuviera en una punta del mundo y el otro en la otra seguían escribiéndose mails todos los días y hablaban por teléfono una vez por semana, repentinamente esos esperados correos electrónicos y llamadas desaparecieron y ella no había sabido nada más de él.**

**Y así habían pasado tres años... tres solitarios y vacíos años.**

**Su desaparición hizo pasar a Sakura por varias etapas: en un principio hizo que lo extrañara aún mas, después el tardío despertar de su mal genio provocó que se enojara con ese hermoso joven chino ( aunque parezca increíble ), mas tarde comenzó a preocuparse, porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo, pero luego pensó que de ser así le habrían avisado y finalmente había caído en la más profunda tristeza y resignación ( aunque, a su parecer nadie lo notara porque siempre la escondía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo…como es lógico, las personas que más la conocían, sabían exactamente que le pasaba), porque pensaba que él había dejado de hablar con ella porque su familia no aceptaba que saliera con una joven japonesa, que aunque tuviera poderes mágicos, no había sido criada en el mismo habiente que él.**

**En ese momento no sabía a ciencia cierta si aún seguía enamorada de él pero lo cierto era que siempre que llegaba ese día, la invadía una nostalgia terrible, y toda la tristeza que ella lograba ocultar afluía a la superficie dejando que cualquiera que tuviera ojos la viera en su rostro. Gracias a Dios, su padre sólo le había preguntado una sola vez que le ocurría, pero como ella le había respondido que nada, él sólo había dicho que cuando tuviera necesidad de hablar podía hacerlo con él cuando quisiera.**

**Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta hablar de algo que ni ella entendía.**

**Porque ni ella misma entendía que le pasaba..., a veces tenía la sensación de que Tomoyo entendía más lo que le pasaba, que ella misma.**

**De repente se levantó y abrió la puerta del placard donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero, su reflejo le mostró a una chica de 15 años, que cumpliría 16 al día siguiente, con un rostro perfectamente ovalado y de una gran belleza, el cabello castaño claro apenas le pasaba los hombros. Sus ojos verdes como jade hacían que la joven tuviera un encanto poco común, y en donde se podía leer inocencia, una cosa totalmente extraña en una joven de esa edad.**

**De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella se asomó la cabeza de un joven muy apuesto que rondaba los 23 años. Aunque tenía una apariencia común, era el típico chico de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, la decisión que brillaba en sus ojos lo hacía extrañamente atractivo, ya que parecía que ocultaba algo, le daba un toque de misterio a toda su personalidad, que ya de por si no dejaba de ser un misterio para su propia familia.**

**-monstruo, tienes visita-dijo luego de encender la luz**

**Sakura salió de adentro del armario, luego de pasarse la mano por el rostro para asegurarse que no le quedaba ninguna lágrima corriendo por el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la ya acostumbrada cara llena de seriedad de su hermano y a una sonriente Tomoyo detrás de él. Estaba tan deprimida que ni se había dado cuenta de cómo la había llamado su hermano.**

**- Ah! Tomoyo, qué bueno que estés aquí- _aunque en realidad lo que más deseo en este momento es estar sola_ -dijo con la voz más alegre que pudo**

**Touya estaba totalmente desconcertado, Sakura no sólo, no había dicho nada ante su habitual " monstruo" sino que además, apenas lo había mirado.**

**Se alejó de la habitación en silencio, Sakura había estado muy extraña todo el día. Por empezar se había levantado más temprano que todos y había hecho el desayuno de forma que cuando su padre y él se levantaron ya estaba servido en la mesa, y cuando él hizo el primer comentario ácido del día, ella sólo siguió comiendo su desayuno y casi imperceptiblemente había asentido como si le estuviera dando la razón, eso le había dejado totalmente estupefacto..., ya era extraño que su hermana no le contestara, pero que además le diera la razón...**

**Luego de desayunar se levantó y empezó a lavar los platos y aunque ese domingo le tocaba a él hacer los labores, le dijo que no se preocupara que se tomara el día para organizar su mudanza.**

**De pronto lo recordó...**

**Ese dìa hacía exactamente cuatro años desde que ese mocoso chino se había ido nuevamente a su país. **

**Pero su hermana no podía estar así por ese sujeto, él mismo había visto como salía con sus amigas y se divertía, no podía estar tan deprimida por un sujeto al que no veía hace cuatro años... ¿o, sí?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿Sakura?**

**-¿si?- dijo esta distraída**

**Tomoyo suspiró, llevaba cinco minutos en la habitación y Sakura lo único que había hecho había sido permanecer callada y con la mirada perdida, su amiga había embellecido muchísimo en los cuatro años que pasaron desde la partida de Li, había dejado de ser la linda y simpática niña para convertirse en una hermosa adolescente que atraía todas las miradas mientras caminaba por la calle, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta, parecía que aunque hubieran pasado todos esos años ella seguía esperando que "su Shaoran" apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina sonriente y con un ramo de rosas en las manos. Ella sabía que ese día era especialmente difícil para Sakura, pero había pensado que ese año sería diferente, aunque sólo se había estado engañando a si misma, aunque Sakura estaba todo el tiempo con un sonrisa en la cara, ella podía leer en sus ojos a la perfección su sufrimiento.**

**- Sakura se que este día es muy especial para ti, pero si tanto amas a Li deberías ir a buscarlo tu misma.**

**Ante esta frase Sakura pareció volver a la realidad.**

**- Qué, yo... yo ya no amo a Shaoran, es más no estoy segura de haberlo hecho nunca, si le tuve gran cariño, pero a los once años no se puede distinguir bien entre el amor y el cariño.**

**Tomoyo no daba crédito a lo que oía sabia bien que Sakura estaba bastante confundida, pero de ahí a que negara algo que era tan evidente había un gran paso, tendría que empezar a actuar rápido si no quería que su amiga se convirtiera en la típica adolescente que ocultaba lo que sentía porque era más cómodo o sufría menos. Más tarde cuando los guardaespaldas fueran a buscarla empezaría a pensar como hacer que Sakura fuera la misma que hace cuatro años. Mientras tanto sería mejor cambiar de tema, era mejor no atormentar mas a su amiga.**

**-Sakura, sabes algo de Kero y Yue?**

**- Eh, pues la verdad la ultima vez que hable con ellos, estaban pasándolo de maravilla con Eriol en Inglaterra, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitió, por supuesto**

**- y entonces, como te diste cuenta de que lo estaban pasando bien?**

**- Pues- dijo Sakura sonriendo por primera vez en la noche- cuando les pregunté si querían volver, Kero empezó a decirme que todavía tenía que darle una paliza a Spinel, que mientras estos últimos años que no se vieron, se había vuelto muy hábil con eso de los video juegos, aunque por supuesto enseguida me preguntó si ocurría algo y necesitaba que volviera como le dije que no, enseguida me preguntó si no había ningún chico molestándome, que él se encargaría de sacármelo de encima, puedes creerlo? No se de donde sacó eso de que hay algún chico molestándome- dijo aún sonriendo**

**Tomoyo sofocó una sonrisa, si Sakura supiera que la mitad de sus compañeros estaban interesados en ella...**

**- igual por lo que se, Yue vuelve dentro de dos semanas porque Yukito quiere ayudar a mi hermano con la mudanza.**

**-Ah, cierto que tu hermano se esta mudando, se va muy lejos de aquí?**

**- bueno, en realidad no, sabes cómo es mi hermano, es imposible sacárselo de encima del todo- _aunque en realidad lo iba a extrañar un montón pero... bueno al fin y al cabo no se iba tan lejos y la mudanza podría llegar a ser conveniente._**

**Tomoyo sonrió, Sakura estaba volviendo a ser la misma poco a poco.**

**-ja, ja!- se rió- tu siempre igual-pero a dónde se muda?**

**- bueno en realidad se muda muy cerca de tu casa, creo que en frente o algo por el estilo, así que ahora yo puedo ir a pasar alguna que otra noche en la casa de mi hermano y así nos veríamos a la noche también.**

**- En serio?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en la cara- qué extraño- dijo frunciendo el ceño de repente- esa casa sale una fortuna, es bastante grande...**

**- si, así es, pero mi hermano ha estado ahorrando desde que tiene 14 años y empezó a trabajar.**

**- wuau, pero bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que al fin tenemos una buena noticia, y cuando tu hermano se mude podemos organizar una fiesta para estrenar la casa, podemos invitar a Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, por supuesto a Eriol... bueno luego haré bien la lista... pero espera me estoy adelantando, después de todo todavía falta terminar de organizar tu cumpleaños...**

**- escucha Tomoyo- dijo Sakura interrumpiéndola- no hace falta, en serio, eso de festejar mis 16 años es una costumbre estado unidense, en verdad no hace fal...**

**- QUE, ya bastante que no me dejaste organizar tus 15 años, además tan sólo falta terminar el vestido, y eso porque no pude tomarte las medidas adecuadamente, todo el resto ya esta preparado, el salón, las participaciones, todo está listo para que festejemos tus sweet sixteen dentro de una semana así que..., lo que me recuerda...- dijo levantándose y sacando un centímetro de su bolso.**

**Sakura suspiró resignada, mientras se levantaba y Tomoyo comenzaba a tomarle las medidas. _Nunca cambiará_- pensó. Aunque hacía tiempo que había abandonado el habito de filmar cada cosa que hacía, nunca había desistido de celebrar cada cosa "importante" que le pasaba, aunque ellas dos tenían distintos significado de la palabra" importante".**

**En fin, ese asunto de los sweet sixteen la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, sí fue que un día entró en su casa y vio a su padre viendo un álbum donde había fotos de chicas que festejaban sus sweet sixteen, y lo peor no era eso sino ¡que parecía haberle encantado!**

**-y por qué no? si podemos permitírnoslo...- había dicho su padre con un sonrisa en la cara.**

**A partir de ese momento Tomoyo contó con la absoluta autorización de su padre para organizar la fiesta entera, y ella ya no pudo negarse más. **

**Después de eso habían empezado los verdaderos problemas, por lo menos dos veces a la semana tenía que recorrer un montón de lugares para buscar un salón que les gustara a ella y a Tomoyo, lo cual fue muy difícil de encontrar, ya que Tomoyo quería un salón enorme con un montón de espacio, que a Sakura le parecía inutilizable, pero como siempre Tomoyo terminó por convérsenla:**

**-Sakura, vamos a tener una fiesta de doscientos invitados, con esa cantidad de gente no podemos alquilar un salón de dos por dos.**

**Y así la había convencido, y había terminado por alquilar un salón enorme, muy lindo pero enorme al fin y al cabo.**

**- Wuaw, eres casi perfecta,92-63-90 tienes un cuerpo envidiable Sakura!**

**- no es para tanto Tomoyo, lo tengo casi de regalo, si no me cuido para nada.**

**- bueno, ese no es el caso, lo que importa es que tienes un cuerpo de modelo, te estás pareciendo mucho a tu mamá.**

**- no digas tonterías Tomoyo, yo? un cuerpo de modelo, por favor- y seguido de eso lanzó una carajada**

**Tomoyo estaba muy feliz porque había logrado que su amiga recuperara el ánimo, y Sakura estaba muy feliz porque Tomoyo la había hecho volver a la realidad **

**_Siempre lo logra, no se como hace._**

**Y así estuvieron hablando alegremente hasta que se hicieron las diez de la noche y vinieron a buscar a Tomoyo.**

**Más tarde, a eso de las doce de la noche Sakura seguía dando vueltas en la cama y pensando sólo me gustaría saber porque despareció así y ni siquiera se despidió.**

**Mientras tanto Tomoyo, estaba buscando la forma se Saber, por qué se había ido así, estaba decidida a averiguarlo, aun así tuviera que viajar hasta Hong kong, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que Li estuviera presente para cuando Sakura festejara sus 16 años y para eso solo le quedaba una semana de modo que tendría que apurarse, pues sabía perfectamente que sin él la fiesta estaría incompleta.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-madre, se me permites me levantaré de la mesa, ya terminé de cenar y aún tengo que terminar algunos asuntos antes poder irme a dormir.**

**- si, adelante hijo, puedes ir**

**El joven se levantó como si lo corriera un rayo, y por poco salió corriendo a su cuarto, estaba tan apurado que casi se olvida de hacer la reverencia hacia su madre antes de salir de la habitación.**

**La cabecera de la mesa en la que antes había estado sentado el joven, estaba ocupada por una mujer china de una belleza absoluta, su pelo negro como la noche le pasaba la cintura y tenía un porte especial que hacia que todo el mundo le tuviera respeto. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba en silencio, a ella se aplicaba perfectamente el dicho hay silencios que dicen mas que mil palabras. **

**La mujer suspiró**

**- Aun sigue intentándolo, no es cierto?- pregunto como al vacío**

**La única con el valor suficiente como para contestarle fue una muchacha de alrededor de dieciséis años y cabello negro del mismo largo de la mujer, pero a diferencia de esta se notaba que era una muchacha llena de vida, eso se podía leer claramente en sus ojos, mientras que en los de la mujer solo se podía leer un terrible vacío y dolor pero también mucha fortaleza.**

**- Ay tía, sabes como es Shaoran no va a parar hasta descubrir como romper el hechizo, el otro día casi lo logra, solo que a último momento, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desmayo.**

**- si, ya lo se Mei-Ling- dijo la mujer mientras suspiraba- Shaoran se esta esforzando demasiado y a veces duerme dos o tres horas o incluso no duerme, el piensa que yo no lo se, pero mas de una vez he pasado a las cinco de la mañana por su cuarto y lo veo ahí sentado en su escritorio rodeado de libros, y como todos saben el se levanta a las seis; si sigue así uno de estos días voy a tener que llevarlo al hospital y eso es prácticamente imposible, le van a hacer unos estudios y me van a decir que mi hijo esta perfecto y que no entienden porque esta tan decaído.**

**- eso es porque el utiliza sus poderes mágicos y no su energía. Y aparte esta época del año le resulta extremadamente difícil, se esfuerza el triple de lo que lo hacía antes...**

**-a ver, a ver, a ver, porque no dejan que mi nieto se las arregle como pueda, y bien saben que él puede hacerlo**

**- pero abuela- protestó Mei-Ling- tú eres la primera que se mete cuando algo le ocurre a Shaoran..**

**- si eso es cierto mi niña, pero esta noche vi algo que antes no había notado en sus ojos.**

**- y qué era eso abuela?- preguntó con auténtica curiosidad la muchacha**

**- determinación, niña, eso es lo que vi, si Shaoran esta totalmente decidido a romper ese hechizo para poder ver nuevamente a esa chica a la que llaman Sakura, nada se lo va a impedir, y eso deberían saberlo desde hace tiempo, porque que yo sepa desde chico demostró que cuando deseaba algo realmente luchaba con el cuerpo y alma para poder lograrlo.**

**- pero...**

**- no Mei-Ling, esta vez mi madre tiene razón, nada de lo que podamos hacer va a impedir que Shaoran siga arriesgando todo lo que tiene para lograr su propósito.**

**En ese preciso instante un hombre de unos 35 o 40 años, que vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, entró en el comedor.**

**Y bien ingresó en el lugar, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en una clara señal de respeto.**

**- buenas noches- saludo**

**- buenas noches- saludaron todos al unísono**

**- puedo servirle algo para cenar, señor?- pregunto la doncella que acababa de ingresar en ese preciso instante.**

**- no, gracias ya cené... veamos...Donde esta Shaoran, es necesario que hable con él**

**- pues...- empezó a decir Me-Ling**

**-mi nieto está ocupado pero puedes hablar con el mañana- dijo con brusquedad la anciana**

**- pues lo siento abuela, pero es necesario que hable con el en este preciso instante, es serio.**

**-lo siento por ti, pero a menos que traigas novedades de cómo romper el hechizo no permitiré que interrumpas a mi nieto**

**- abuela...**

**- se trata de eso que quieres hablarle?**

**- no, pero es acerca de su obligación como jefe del clan**

**- mira que yo sepa la jefa del clan Li lo sigue siendo Ieran, hasta que Shaoran cumpla los 17 años y si no es urgente puedes perfectamente hablarlo con ella.**

**- Ieran..., me parece que hay cosas que debo hablar con él, aparte soy su tío, no puedo simplemente querer hablar con mi sobrino.**

**-mira Kung Tse, yo se que en esta familia te tenemos mucho respeto pero Shaoran en este momento esta tratando de romper ese hechizo y me temo que si lo interrumpes en una parte crucial se va a enfurecer con todos nosotros, inclusive contigo**

**- es suficiente...-intervino Ieran- Kung Tse le pido que hable más tarde con Shaoran, en este momento esta muy ocupado, podría ser?**

**- esta bien Ieran pero a más tardar mañana a primera hora.**

**- muchas gracias**

**Sin decir más el hombre se retiró de la habitación. La anciana Yin no esperó ni dos segundos después de que se fue de la habitación para exclamar:**

**- bueno ahora todos, necesito hablar con Ieran a solas, con su permiso nos retiraremos al living.**

**Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie esperando que las dos mujeres se retiraran, ya habían aprendido desde chicos que nadie podía contradecir a la abuela, y salirse con la suya., así que simplemente habían aprendido a resignarse a sus órdenes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**-ahg!-exclamó el joven con un destello de dolor en sus ojos marrones, era la tercera vez que la potencia del contra hechizo que estaba realizando lo tiraba al suelo y las dos ultimas veces había sido contra algo que se rompía y el tenía tanta suerte que se le rompía a encima, como ese antiguo jarrón chino que se le acababa de partir en la cabeza cortándole la cara, pero nada importaba, hacía tres años que ese hechizo no permitía que se acercar a Sakura y ya estaba desesperado no sabía que mas hacer, sabía que alguien estaba impidiendo que la viera pero no se le podía ocurrir quien podría ser, no tenía enemigos y la única persona que tenía algo en contra de su relación con Sakura era Touya, su molesto hermano, claro que ya no podía decir a ciencia cierta que tuviera una " relación" con Sakura en ese momento ella debía de estar saliendo con un joven muy apuesto y por supuesto sin magia, porque seguramente ella ya estaba cansada de que la magia interfiriera en su vida y se la complicara... pero eso no importaba, lo único que quería era verla aunque sea una vez más, y ahora que ya sabía cómo hacer para romper el hechizo nada lo iba a impedir, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar todo preparado y dormir bien para juntar energías para que a la mañana siguiente podría hacerlo todo, porque no quería cometer el error del otro día y tener que esperar otra semana más para recuperarse lo suficiente.**

**Así que terminó de guardar todos los elementos y pergaminos en el baúl y lo sello con magia para poder irse a dormir tranquilo, ya le había pasado una vez que tenía todo listo y por un descuido de el lo dejó arriba de su escritorio y a la mañana siguiente faltaban la mitad de lo ingredientes; aparentemente la doncella los había tirado porque pensaba que ya estaban caducados, pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que había alguien, aunque le costara admitirlo, dentro de su entorno que no quería que volviera a ver a Sakura. **

**Minutos después se fue a dormir con esta idea en la cabeza.**

**Pero lo que Shaoran no podía saber era que mientras el dormía, un hombre o una mujer no se puede describir exactamente, ya que vestía una capa y capucha negra cuestión que no dejaba ver ningún rasgo de su cara y cuerpo, había ingresado en su habitación. Y bien lo hizo, se dirigió hacia el baúl donde Shaoran había guardado las cosas del hechizo, se inclinó y apenas se acercó al baúl lo estrelló contra la pared, afortunadamente para este sujeto Shaoran no se despertó porque, estaba tan cansado que había hecho un conjuró para no despertarse hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente.**

**- maldita sea- murmuró el sujeto no se podía identificar su voz pues estaba deformada- este mocoso hizo el hechizo de protección e incluyó a la familia Li en el proceso, eso quiere decir que ya sabe o sospecha que alguien de su familia es el que hizo el hechizo,¡demonios!- exclamó **

**y luego con el mismo cuidado con el que ingresó se fue de la habitación...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- Pero hija, tienes que entenderme ese hombre no es de fiar- exclamó la anciana con verdadera angustia en la voz.**

**- lo siento madre, pero esta vez no puedo hacerte caso Kung Tse me ayudó mucho luego que el padre de Shaoran y mis hijas murió, lo que menos puedo hacer es estarle enormemente agradecida y ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda.**

**- pero hija...**

**- ni una palabra más madre.**

**Y sin decir nada más la mujer se levantó del sillón en el que se hallaba sentada y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.**

**- por Dios- murmuró la anciana, su hija podía llegar a ser verdaderamente terca cuando quería, había cambiado muchísimo en esos años en que su hijo había estado en su casa, suponía que haber vivido junto con su hijo, el que este tuviera que estar separado de la persona que quería y esto acompañado de la muerte del padre de Mei-Ling, había hecho que empezara a demostrar más sus sentimientos, pero a veces volvía a ser la misma y con ella venía la terquedad de antes... Si tan sólo supiera que ese hombre en realidad no era de la familia sino alguien que habían adoptado los padres de su esposo cuando era un bebé... y si tan sólo supiera que ese hombre estaba interesado en que ella se casara con él, porque nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Eriol!-gritó una mujer que venía corriendo desde la entrada de una lujosa mansión- no te lo vas a imaginar, es la noticia del año!- exclamó la mujer de largos cabellos marrones mientras agitaba un sobre blanco que tenía en a mano.**

**- Qué sucede?- preguntó un joven de unos 17 años y cabello azul oscuro que venía caminando pausadamente desde una habitación.**

**- es sobre tu amiga, ¡Sakura!- exclamó mientras saltaba emocionada, aunque estaba vestida con un traje de diseño, que se notaba era muy caro, y rondaba los 23 años, en ese momento parecía una adolescente revoltosa.**

**- Qué sucede con mi ama?- preguntó un sujeto alto y de pelo y ojos plateados, tras el salió un animal que... bueno la descripción ideal era un león con alas pero sin melena, parecía más un animal mitológico.**

**- pero cómo puede ser que ustedes no lo sepan?-preguntó la mujer totalmente sorprendida.**

**-Saber que Nakuru?- preguntó el joven inglés sin perder la paciencia.**

**-averígualo por ti mismo dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre que había estado sacudiendo hacia media hora.**

**El joven tomó el sobre tranquilamente, lo abrió y de dentro saco una tarjeta blanca y rosa con detalles de flores de papel pequeñas bordeándola, la abrió y soltó una carcajada.**

**- Vaya! parece que Daidouji logró convencerla, pero qué, debería extrañarme si no lo hubiera hecho.**

**- A qué te refieres?-pregunto el león con alas- dame eso- exclamó, pero como se dio cuenta de que con su apariencia actual no podría leerla, pronto se convirtió en un simpático y gracioso osito de peluche- CÓMO, Sakura va a festejar sus 16 años y somos los últimos en enterarnos, no puede ser posible- exclamo el peluche claramente indignado.**

**- Aguarda- dijo la mujer llamada Nakuru- llego esto dirigido a ustedes dos- dijo refiriéndose a un carta común y corriente que tenia en sus manos, y la cual tenía escrita en una perfecta y prolija caligrafía japonesa :**

**KERO Y YUE**

**- vaya, espero que esa jovencita tenga una buena explicación, para esto- exclamo con su vocecita chillona**

**- recuerda, que ella es nuestra ama y no tienes derecho a criticarla- dijo con toda tranquilidad el sujeto de ojos pateados**

**Enseguida el muñeco le dirigió una mirada asesina**

**- Tú cállate, Sakura me quiere mucho y yo a ella y es justo que yo me preocupe por ella..., ahora veamos que dice esta carta.**

**_Estimados Kero y Yue:_**

**_Lamento que tengan que enterarse de esta forma, pero es que Tomoyo insistió en tratar este asunto como si fuera un secreto de estado, tan sólo lo saben mi padre, mi hermano y Tomoyo por supuesto, me encantaría haber podido decírselo antes, pero ya conocen a _Tomoyo.**

**Nos vemos**

**_Firma: cariñosamente _**

**Sakura.**

**- y, que novedades hay?- pregunto Yue sin un mínimo de interés en la voz**

**- lee tú mismo, mientras yo iré a preparar mis cosas**

**- tus cosas, por qué?-pregunto el muchacho llamado Eriol**

**-creo que Sakura necesita que estemos con ella, vienes Yue?- le pregunto puesto que ya había terminado de leer la carta**

**-por supuesto**

**- esperen vamos todos juntos- dijo Eriol**

**El muñeco asintió y salio de la habitación volando detrás de Yue**

**- Yupi!- exclamo a mujer de largos cabellos castaños**

**- que te ocurre Nakuru?- pregunto Eriol**

**- pues... que si voy a Japón tendré oportunidad de ver a Touya y de... conquistarlo**

**El chico de corto cabello azul soltó una carcajada**

**-tú siempre igual... y dime como piensas hacerlo- pregunto en tono de burla mientras se sentaba en un sillón de alto respaldo**

**- Eriol, no es justo que te burles de mi, sabes perfectamente que ningún hombre ha podido resistírseme nunca.**

**-claro, claro... excepto Kinomoto- exclamo tratando de tragarse la risa**

**- bueno, pero a el no lo he visto desde que era una adolescente y digamos que desde entonces he adquirido cierta... experiencia**

**- si eso lo veo cada sábado a la noche cuando te acompaña..., este como definirlo? tu compañero de turno? hasta la puerta**

**- mira, tu no te me quedas atrás, nunca estas con una chica el tiempo suficiente como para que recuerde su nombre, aparte ya estoy bastante grandecita como para salir con los hombres que quiera.**

**- si, es cierto- dijo riendo pero de repente se puso totalmente serio- no existió, existe, ni existirá jamás una mujer que me haga perder la razón- dijo absolutamente serio, solo para casi llorar de risa casi al instante**

**- eso dices ahora- dijo Nakuru sonriendo también. Pero quién sabe si caminando por ahí, tal vez totalmente sola y necesitada de cariño esta la mujer de tu vida, la que te atará y con la que te casarás y tendrás hijos y un perro, ja, ja! te imaginas... a...ti... corriendo tras un chiquillo para que se bañe o para mandarlo a dormir, ja, ja, parece casi irreal.**

**Si, así era exactamente, irreal. Él no estaba hecho para estar casado no, definitivamente el matrimonio no era para él. No, el apenas podía cuidar de si mismo, no podía ni pensar en cuidar a alguien mas. No, ni hablar.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**El sonido de despertador le sonó muy lejano, la noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta las doce o una de la madrugada pensando... y ahora que se tenía que levantar para ir al colegio no podía ni siquiera extender el brazo para apagar el despertador.**

**Dos segundos más tarde la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella ingresaron dos hombres y un pastel con 16 velitas.**

**- despierta monstruo- dijo Touya**

**- eh?**

**Sakura no entendía nada, ahí estaban su padre y su hermano, con un inmenso pastel en las manos... **

**Pastel, lo había olvidado completamente ese día era su cumpleaños.**

**-OH- exclamó mientras se desperezaba- no se hubieran molestado.**

**- yo le dije exactamente lo mismo a papá, pero no me hizo caso**

**Sakura miró con cara de pocos amigos a su hermano**

**- eso es mentira Touya si tú mismo viniste a despertarme media hora antes para que no se me olvidara que hoy era el cumpleaños de tu hermana.**

**Sakura sonrió, y Touya puso cara de resignación**

**_por que será que mi padre no puede mantener la boca cerrada,_- pensó enojado.**

**Después de esos momentos, le cantaron el happy birthday, y Sakura se levantó. Como apenas eran las seis y media tenía una hora para preparase bien y desayunar tranquila, aunque por algún extraño motivo Tomoyo le dijo que se pusiera el uniforme viejo, no entendía nada, pero debían ser cosas de Tomoyo y las tradiciones occidentales, igual no importaba se iba a poner su uniforme nuevo porque el otro ya estaba desteñido, el azul de la pollera se había convertido en un celeste oscuro y su camisa blanca estaba tan transparente por los lavados que ya se le traslucía la ropa interior, **

**_Así que ni lo sueñes Tomoyo pensó,._**

**Por una vez no iba a ponerse en ridículo por un tradición, **

**-supongo que debe ser la vergüenza la que me da más valor, aunque en mi escuela hay muchas chicas que van con unas camisas muy transparentes, yo no me animo a usarlas, lo mismo que esas polleritas tan cortas que se vuelan de nada-dijo para sí misma**

**Todavía estaba preguntándose por que Tomoyo le habría dicho que se pusiera el viejo uniforme, ella sabía perfectamente que si no lo había tirado era porque era el primer uniforme que se había comprado ese año y siempre guardaba los primeros uniformes de principio de año como recuerdo.**

**- Sakura! Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritó Tomoyo mientras venía corriendo, pero cuando llegó frente a su amiga se quedó de piedra- no te pusiste tu uniforme viejo, por qué?**

**-ah...si, no me lo puse porque estaba muy usado y se transparentaba todo y me parecía muy atrevido además de que me daba vergüenza.**

**-bueno, esta bien ya no importa- exclamó con una expresión en la cara...¿de qué?... preocupación. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su amiga...pero si Tomoyo estaba preocupada...- no importa ya, ahora vamos a dentro del colegio.**

**En el aula todo el mundo felicitó a Sakura por su cumpleaños y la fiesta que daría el sábado a la noche, pero enseguida vino el profesor y las felicitaciones debieron quedar para después.**

**-buenos días, hoy les tengo una sorpresa..., como bien saben esta escuela esta especializada en alojar alumnos extranjeros, pues bien quiero que le den la bienvenida a Rajif Kadidja , ven - le dijo a una joven de tez oscura y unos ojos negros muy brillantes, su pelo...este...bueno no se podría decir con exactitud de que color era porque lo llevaba cubierto por un enorme velo que le cubría hasta las rodillas, por lo cual obviamente tenía el pelo largísimo y seguramente de color oscuro, pues por el color de piel no podría ser más claro que rubio ceniza a lo mucho-muy bien Kadidja, yo soy el profesor Shigure Fujima, y estos van a ser tus compañeros, por que no nos cuentas algo acerca de ti?**

**La joven asintió**

**- bueno, provengo de un país llamado Egipto, aunque no nací allí sino en Inglaterra, eso significa que soy mitad egipcia, por parte de mi padre e inglesa, por parte de mi madre, contrario a todo lo que ustedes deben estar pensando no fui bautizada con la religión musulmana, pero si fui criada por musulmanes, puesto que mis padres murieron cundo yo tenia solo tres años y aunque no fui convertida, por que mi padre no quiso, si fui criada con ellos y conservo muchas de sus costumbres, aunque no esté obligada ...bueno, creo que esto explica lo de mi vestimenta- explicó con un tímida sonrisa aunque llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, la pollera era mucho más larga que la de los demás además de que el velo le cubría toda la espalda. Para sorpresa de esto dijo todo esto en un perfecto japonés.**

**- bueno... este que tal si te sientas... a ver donde, si allá atrás de Daidouji.**

**La joven asintió y se dirigió hacia su asiento, y bien se sentó Tomoyo se dio vuelta para darle un papel. La joven lo miró extrañada y lo abrió, en el había una pequeña notita que decía:**

**_Hola Kadidja (vas a tener que disculparme si escribí mal tu nombre pero sinceramente no se escribir árabe)_**

**_mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji pero puedes decirme Tomoyo, es un gusto que estés con nosotros este año, puedes almorzar con nosotros si quieres, te cuento que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Sakura, ( la joven de cabello castaño claro sentada en la fila de enfrente) y pensamos hacerle un sorpresa a la salida del colegio, si quieres puedes ayudarnos._**

**_Será un placer tenerte con nosotros_**

_**Tomoyo.**_

**Kadidja levantó la mirada para mirar a la chica, y enseguida se dio vuelta le sonrió y siguió copiando lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo.**

**El timbre acababa de sonar y todos los alumnos se levantaron para ir a tomar su almuerzo.**

**-vienes Kadidja?- preguntó Tomoyo**

**La joven pareció sorprendida pero luego asintió.**

**- Ella es Sakura- dijo presentándolas**

**- Hola, es un gusto tenerte con nosotras Kadidja, oigan les parece bien que luego del colegio vayamos a mi casa para que tomar el té y si podemos conocernos mejor?**

**Tomoyo y todas sus amigas contuvieron una sonrisa al pensar en _cómo_ iba a volver Sakura a su casa, pero asintieron.**

**Fueron a almorzar al parque del colegio, y el resto del día continuo en perfecta calma.**

**Hasta la salida del colegio...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**El joven salió de su habitación con un expresión de triunfo en la mirada.**

**-y Shaoran, lo lograste?- pregunto Mei-Ling**

**-si- dijo con cierto cansancio en la voz**

**A los dos segundos de dicho esto ingresaron las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran, ahora casadas, saltando de la alegría y empezaron a abrasar a Shaoran.**

**-oigan- dijo Shaoran a punto de ahogarse- estoy un poco cansado, podrían...**

**Pero como la mayoría de las veces que se emocionaban, sus hermanas siguieron ahogándolo.**

**Aunque sus hermanas le tenían respeto por ser el único que había nacido con capacidades mágicas, pero cada vez que lograba algo que había estado intentando hace tanto tiempo perdía los estribos y se olvidaban que el era el futuro jefe del Clan Li.**

**En ese momento Ieran, la madre de las 5 personas que había en esa habitación, entró en el lugar y tan rápido como la vieron las cuatro mujeres que estuvieron a punto de ahogar al joven chino, se quedaron completamente quietas e hicieron una reverencia de respeto hacia su madre.**

**-Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la mujer**

**-Madre!...este Shaoran logró romper el hechizo!- dijo una de las hermanas de Shaoran. al principio con emoción pero luego fue cambiando el tono ante la expresión de su madre.**

**-Es cierto eso Shaoran?-preguntó Ieran**

**-si,...por supuesto madre, lo que dijo Shiefa es cierto.**

**-entonces necesito hablar contigo Shaoran... a solas-dijo observando la renuencia de las jóvenes, a abandonar la habitación. **

**Enseguida las cuatro mujeres salieron del cuarto, seguidas por Mei-Ling. En cuanto **

**Las voces dejaron de oírse, la mujer se sentó en un sillón ( estaban en uno de los tanto living que tiene mansión Li) y le indicó a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo en un sillón que había en frente.**

**-Hijo, ahora que has resuelto el problema inicial, deberás pensar en el siguiente paso**

**-de qué hablas madre? **

**-hablo de como vas a hacer para enfrentarte a Sakura, no te olvides que hace tres años que ella no sabe de ti y eso no es algo que a una mujer... digamos que no es de nuestro agrado. **

**Shaoran permaneció en silencio, sabía que su madre tenía razón y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba todavía no sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a Sakura. Y lo peor de todo... cómo reaccionaría Sakura al verlo...y más aún importante... querría verlo?**

Notas de la autora: Holas!

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, como ya había dicho anteriormente decidí subir nuevamente esta historia para que así la puedan disfrutar desde el principio, y mejor, los veo mas tarde! Suerte!

Nadeshiko-Luna

Pd: como veran me cambie el nombre…para aquellos que son nuevos o no recuerdan, mi nombre era Usagi223…los veo prontito espero!

Chao!


	2. Re encuentro?

**Capitulo numero 2:**

**¿Re-encuentro?**

**El avión comenzó a transitar por una zona densa y nublada, por la ventanilla del mismo podía observarse la tormenta que planeaba desarrollarse en la próximas horas de viaje; el joven de unos veinte años estaba tan exhausto y metido en sus pensamientos que apenas podía distinguir una nube de un huracán avecinándose, de modo que le dio poca importancia al tiempo que hacía allí afuera. **

**Recostó su cabeza azulada en el alto respaldo del asiento que ocupaba en primera clase, y su cansancio físico fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para permitirle dormirse sentado. Últimamente había estado descansando muy mal, se pasaba las noches enteras reflexionando y pensando acerca de ese sueño que lo invadía hacía semanas. Sin embargo, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que no había sido hace dos semanas atrás cuando lo había tenido por primera vez. Su memoria, aunque algo estropeada, le permitía recordar que ya lo había tenido una vez siendo chico…lo que ahora realmente lo inquietaba y despertaba su curiosidad, era el motivo por el cual lo estaba volviendo a tener, tantos años después.**

**Además estaba el hecho de que aparecía en los momentos más oportunos, llenándolo de dudas, y sin ningún tipo de recurso como para analizarlo…tal cual como en ese momento…**

**_Esa chica...aun no sabía por qué, pero siempre estuvo seguro de que era una chica, aunque lo único que lograba divisar era muchas telas, o tal vez era una sola; nunca lo sabría; moverse como al son del viento y allá detrás de todas esas telas la figura de alguien de cabellos negros como la noche, extremadamente largos. Al poco tiempo el ruido de un cascabel irrumpía en escena y luego, miles de ...¿monedas? moverse gracias al movimiento de alguien...nunca entendería muchas cosas de ese sueño. De repente todo se volvió borroso y ya no era más él, o mejor dicho si era él pero no era más el adolescente, no... en se momento él era un niño de tan solo 2 años y medio y estaba caminando por las calles de Inglaterra...solo, había perdido a su niñera para divertirse un poco cuando...a lo lejos vio a una chiquilla de su edad llorando, sin saber por qué se acercó a ella y cuando la niña levantó su llorosa mirada y lo vio, sin saber por qué motivo sonrió y de pronto...de pronto el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, y siguieron mirándose así, ya no más como dos chiquillos de dos años sino como dos adultos que se conocían hace años, quizás siglos y... _**

**-ERIOL!**

**Alguien gritó a su lado su nombre. Con un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y observó a Nakuru a su lado**

**- Menos mal que despiertas, ya aterrizamos y en unos minutos tendremos que bajar del avión.**

**Con muy, pero muy pocas ganas se estiró y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Siempre había querido saber como terminaba ese sueño, porque siempre pero siempre por el motivo que fuera se despertaba en esa parte... pero de algo estaba seguro, ese sueño no tenía nada que ver con su vida como Clow, no... ese sueño estaba conectado con su vida actual... como Erial…O acaso estaría equivocado?...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Tú ten la cámara en alto y enfócanos a nosotras, podrás hacerlo?-preguntó Tomoyo**

**Kadidja asintió, no tenía ni idea de para que la chica de cabellos oscuros quería que ella filmara, ni lo que iba a suceder...**

**Pero pocos minutos después el misterio fue rebelado…**

**-Ayy!-gritó Sakura al sentir que algo le estallaba en la cabeza, a los pocos minutos una nube de polvo blanco y algo líquido que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era le cayó encima...pronto lo descubrió, el polvo blanco era harina lo que le estalló en la cabeza eran huevos y el líquido que en ese preciso instante se le caía por la cara era…salsa de tomate o ketchup!. Aún no entendía lo que le había sucedido hasta que escuchó las risas de sus amigas y se hizo un ligera idea de lo que había pasado...Tomoyo y sus tradiciones occidentales, con razón le había pedido que se pusiera el otro uniforme!**

**-Tomoyo!-gritó indignada**

**-lo siento Sakura, pero me pareció divertido hacerlo- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Sakura suspiró, nada de lo que dijera iba a volver el tiempo atrás, ni iba a impedir que Tomoyo volviera a hacer algo parecido. Pero en ese momento se sentía totalmente ridícula sucia así como estaba... la gente se paraba a mirarla y ella no sabía que hacer. Al fin se decidió a hablar:**

**-esta bien, ya pasó, ahora vamos a mi casa para que me bañe y cambie.**

**-de acuerdo, ven Kadidja y tráeme la cámara a ver como salió todo esto.**

**-Cámara, no puede ser Tomoyo hasta te atreviste a decirle a Kadidja que lo grabe?-dijo con las mejillas a punto de explotar a causa del color rojo que había en ellas…aún no era claro si de la furia o de la vergüenza, seguramente una mezcla de los dos.**

**-por supuesto, esta es una experiencia que quería vivir yo misma**

**-ay, dios mío, contigo no se puede-dijo Sakura un poco menos enojada**

**-eh, Kinomoto, solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños-dijo timidamente Kadidja**

**-ay, Kadidja-dijo sonriendo-muchas gracias, y ahora hazme el favor de llamarme Sakura ¿puede ser? **

**-OH, esta bien Kino...Sakura**

**Sakura soltó una carcajada**

**-eso esta mejor, ahora vamos a mi casa a tomar el té?**

**-este...bueno, si por qué no?**

**-perfecto...chicas ustedes vienen?**

**-lo sentimos Sakura, pero hoy tenemos que ir a ver a Yamazaki al hospital-explicó una jovencita de pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros**

**-OH, es cierto...yo iría con mucho gusto, pero dado en el estado en que estoy...hasta que terminara de sacarme la harina de la cabeza, habría terminado el horario de visitas, así que mándenle un gran saludo y que se mejore pronto**

**Tomoyo, Sakura y Kadidja empezaron a caminar hasta la casa de Sakura, en el camino no había persona que no se diera vuelta para observar a Sakura que iba dejando un rastro de harina a medida que iba caminando.**

**-puedo preguntar algo?- dijo tímidamente Kadidja**

**-por supuesto-dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo**

**-este..., no se me llamó la atención que hubiera un chico en el hospital...qué le sucedió?-aunque siempre le habían dicho que no debía ser muy curioso, porque eso a su marido no le iba a caer bien, ella nunca había podido reprimir del todo ese impulso**

-**pues...este chico Yamazaki, estaba...bueno es difícil de explicar...a este chico le encanta inventar historias y tenemos una amiga, Chiharu, que bueno le vive diciendo que no debe decir mentiras y a veces se excede y lo agarra del cuello... o lo empuja, y bueno en uno de esos casos el se llevó puesto algo que había en el suelo y se calló por la escalera...y así fue que se rompió una pierna y todavía está en observación...la pobre Chiharu tiene un cargo de conciencia terrible así que todos los días va al hospital a visitarlo y como no queremos dejarla sola, nos turnamos para ir con ella... pero como veras hoy no puedo ir aunque quisiera-dijo enviando una mirada furibunda a Tomoyo, quien miró inocentemente hacia otro lado.**

**Kadidja se quedó en silencio un rato, estaba pensando lo que le habían dicho recién que una mujer golpeara a un hombre, en Egipto, equivalía a la vergüenza extrema o en el peor de los casos a la muerte, si, los hombres podían golpearlas, pero ellas no podían defenderse... muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en eso y es más en una ocasión lo había comentado con su tía y siempre su respuesta era la misma:**

_**- ay mi niña, nosotras las mujeres estamos hechas para obedecer al marido si ellos nos pegan, eso quiere decir que obviamente, nosotras hicimos algo para merecerlo**_

**- y tú Kadidja vives muy lejos de la escuela?- dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.**

**-no, mas o menos a unas ocho cuadras, y a tres cuadras del Tomoeda Yuuen.**

**-Ah, eso es a tres cuadras de aquí**

**-si, es cierto no me había dado cuenta**

**-oye Kadidja, he notado que hablas muy bien japonés, y eso no deja de asombrarme-dijo Tomoyo**

**-si, eso es porque tengo un primo que es japonés y siempre hablábamos por carta, y cuando fui creciendo quise aprender su idioma, así fue que fui a clases particulares y esto fue a los cinco años...así que prácticamente domino todo el idioma.**

**En ese momento el celular de Tomoyo empezó a sonar, ésta lo saco de su mochila y enseguida lo tapó con su mano, como queriendo esconder el teléfono de la persona que llamaba**

**-chicas, por qué no van entrando** **mientras yo atiendo la llamada, es que me está llamando un primo y como hace mucho que no hablamos, seguramente voy a tardar un poco.**

**Las dos jóvenes asintieron, y se dieron la vuelta para entrar. Y bien se cerró la puerta, Tomoyo atendió el teléfono.**

**-hola, gracias por esperar es que estaba con Sakura y no podía hablar ¿tienes novedades?**

**-así es-respondió la voz de Eriol en el teléfono-hablé con él esta mañana y todo está saliendo la perfección**

**-perfecto, cuándo nos encontramos?**

**-te parece bien en tres horas, estoy en el hotel de siempre, nos encontramos en la cafetería a las seis, te invito a cenar**

**-hecho, esta noche nos vemos**

**y sin decir más, colgó la conversación**

**Tomoyo se quedó pensando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por atrás. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con esa persona que se venía acercando sigilosamente...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente por ser un lunes, le gente que volvía de vacaciones por el fin de semana largo, la que regresaba...estaba repleto, pero como Yukito no tenía familiares, él y su familia ocupaban ese lugar. Por eso más que buenos amigos, se podían considerar hermanos. Algún tiempo atrás, en su adolescencia, pensaba que sentía algo más profundo por él que una simple amistad... pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran la típicas confusiones de la adolescencia, aunque había salido con muchas mujeres nunca pasaban de una noche, no quería compromisos...**

**A lo lejos lo vio venir hablando de lo más bien con una mujer muy atractiva, pero que ya observándola desde tan lejos se dio cuenta que no era su tipo... le resultaba raramente familiar _oh, no-pensó-no puede ser...esa no puede ser Akizuki... bueno y si lo es qué?- se dijo _seguramente ya se le había pasado la obsesión que tenía con él, después de todo ya habían pasado cuatro años...**

**-Yuki viejo amigo!-dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo**

**-cómo has estado Touya?-dijo un hombre muy apuesto de unos 23 años, estaba vestido con un traje marrón que le resaltaba notablemente sus ojos y cabellos plateados, ya no usaba más anteojos como en la adolescencia los había reemplazado por lentes de contacto.**

**A Nakuru le golpeó fuerte que ese hombre tan apuesto fuera Touya, si que había cambiado, al principio no lo había reconocido, pero enseguida notó el gesto osco de su mirada y lo reconoció enseguida.**

**-buenos días-le dijo Touya**

**Nakuru se quedó mirándolo fijo unos instantes y enseguida empezó a caminar hacia él, a cada paso que ella daba el retrocedía otro, hasta que se chocó con una de las murallas del aeropuerto**

**_lo tengo- pensó la joven._**

**- vaya Touya, si que has cambiado- dijo en un murmullo seductor que habría derretido a cualquier hombre, pero no a este...tenía delante de suyo a Touya Kinomoto, más frío que un cubito de hielo en la Antártida, y como era de esperar su mirada seguía tan fría como antes, luego de mirarla con indiferencia dijo:**

**-Tú también Akizuki**

**-ya puedes dejar de llamarme así, hace años que nos conocemos y ahora que ya no somos unos niños podemos conocernos un poco más, qué te parece? -dijo haciéndole un guiño**

**-me halaga tu propuesta, pero en este momento no tengo intenciones de "conocer" a nadie, ni a ti ni a ninguna**

**Y sin decir más se fue a saludar al amigo de su hermana y se marchó del aeropuerto con Yukito. Cuando se fueron Eriol casi se cae para no reírse.**

**-Tú riete todo lo que quieras pero, yo ya tengo un punto a favor, insignificante pero un punto a favor al fin y al cabo.**

**- y cuál es?-dijo Eriol con un sonrisa**

**-pues que no esta saliendo con nadie**

**-pero eso es un gran paso por qué le dices insignificante?**

**-pues porque aunque lo hiciera no habría problema eso nunca me ha detenido**

**-y...dime Nakuru qué te ha detenido alguna vez?**

**-pues, ya sabes que conmigo va perfectamente el dicho persevera y triunfarás.**

**-eso no puedo negártelo**

**Y así salieron del aeropuerto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-vamos Touya, esa colega abogada tuya te ha estado insistiendo hace meses para que salgas con ella, además trabaja contigo así que podría ser provechoso-dijo Yukito**

**-por ese mismo motivo, no voy a salir con ella, no escuchaste ese dicho que dice "los negocios y el placer no son compatibles?**

**-si, por ahí, es un dicho occidental, de donde lo sacaste?**

**-pues, el otro día estaba la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, estaba diciéndole todos los dichos occidentales que conocía y me llamó la atención ese en especial**

**-y qué hacías vos escuchando las conversaciones de tu hermana, te dedicas a escuchar detrás de las puertas ahora?**

**-no, Yuki, es que...**

**-no, espera, espera ya sé que estabas haciendo-dijo riendo- estás profundamente enamorado de Tomoyo y por eso la estabas espiando, claro si ahora me cierra todo, con razón te mudaste enfrente de su casa**

**-cierra la boca, no digas tonterías…es lo mismo que yo te dijera que tú estuvieras saliendo con alguna de tus alumnas.**

**-pero si mis alumnas son apenas unas niñas-exclamó Yukito indignado.**

**-pues no te creas apenas tienen un año menos que Tomoyo**

**-si, pero es imposible que yo me involucre con alguna de ellas, además qué chica de15 años en un buen estado de salud mental se pondría a salir con un viejo como yo.**

**-pues lo mismo se aplica a mi-dijo Touya con un tono que dejaba bien en claro que daba por terminada la conversación.**

**Yukito conocía muy bien a su amigo, por lo cual no continuó con el tema, aunque sólo había sacado el tema para molestarlo no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto.**

**Continuaron caminando mientras hablaban de nimiedades**

**-quieres venir a casa Yuki, a mi hermana le encantará verte-dijo mientras levantaba los ojos al cielo**

**-aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero hace un mes que no vuelvo a mi casa y debe ser un desastre, entrégale esto a tu hermana-dijo dándole una tarjeta-el regalo se lo doy el sábado con todos los demás**

**-no se para qué te molestas tanto por ese monstruo, pero bueno se lo daré, nos vemos Yuki**

**Y cada uno siguió caminando.**

**Aunque Touya tenía pensado dar un paseo antes de volver a su casa, decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente y ver un rato más a su hermana. Después de todo** **dentro de un par de semanas no la vería tan seguido, pues aunque su casa no quedara tan lejos no iba a ser lo mismo. Ya no podría echar a los muchachos que venían a buscarla para llevarla al colegio, aunque por supuesto ella nunca se enteraba, puesto que les decía a los jóvenes que ante el menor comentario a su hermana él mismo se encargaría de darles una paliza que no olvidarían en su vida. Sonrió pensando en la cara de espanto de los chicos cuando el por poco les echaba fuego por la mirada.**

**Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se encontró con su hermana, Tomoyo y una niña extraña que no conocía en la puerta de su casa. Mientras seguía caminando su hermana y la desconocida entraron en su casa y Tomoyo se quedó sola hablando por teléfono. Frunció el ceño, algo extraño pasaba allí**

**A medida que se iba a acercando empezó a escuchar la voz de la muchacha, como ella estaba de espaldas no podía verlo.**

**En ese momento Tomoyo se dio vuelta completamente y se encontró con la cara de él casi sobre su hombro mirándola con curiosidad **

**-Hola, Touya me asustaste, pensé que no había nadie detrás mío- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Mágicamente la sonrisa de Tomoyo hizo que todo el cansancio y la pesadumbre que le había causado la conversación con Yukito desaparecieran, era una extraña sensación, esa muchacha siempre le traía paz, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía su carácter, pues ya la había escuchado discutir con una personas que molestaban a su hermana, pero no era usual en ella salirse de sus cabales como se diría, sin embargo cuando lo hacía era mejor agarrarse fuertemente a algo firme, porque era capaz de matarlo a uno con su mirada solamente, hacía tanto tiempo que la conocía que ya era como de la familia, la veía como ... Como a una hermana menor, aunque por supuesto no era igual con ella que con Sakura... mientras que con su hermana generalmente era odioso, con ella era distinto siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien, su cara tan delicada y pálida daba la impresión de siempre necesitar cariño...**

**- lo siento- dijo aflojándose la corbata que traía puesta junto con el traje gris y los zapatos negros- la verdad es que te vi sola en la puerta y me intrigó el hecho, siempre estas con mi hermana...**

**- ah, si es que estaba hablando por teléfono y Sakura tenía que bañarse urgente**

**-por? no me digas que va a salir con algún chico- enseguida vino a su mente la imagen del mocoso chino, aunque Sakura había salido con uno o dos chicos luego que el se fue, bastante tiempo más adelante, lo seguía considerando como una amenaza.**

**- no, no te preocupes- se apresuró a corregirlo al ver la expresión que tenía su cara, parecía dura como le granito y sus ojos marrones, eran fríos como un cubito de hielo, sin duda era capaz de desgarrar al chico que se le acercara a su hermana, _glup_-pensó-_Li va a tener un par de problemas aquí... _además de el hermano de Sakura estaba también Kero que se había vuelto insoportablemente celoso de su dueña...-lo que pasa es que cumple 16 años, y las chicas y a mi se nos ocurrió tirarle huevos y harina... y algo mas también**

**-ja! en serio, me muero por ver la cara del monstruo.**

**- oye Touya, escuché que te mudas enfrente de mi casa- decidió cambiar de tema antes de que se desviara a Shaoran o algo por el estilo.**

**-si es cierto, la verdad es que el compre por capricho, porque no se que voy a hacer con tanto espacio, encima está echo todo un desastre voy a tener que contratar a una decoradora o algo así, el problema es que son muy caras...**

**- si quieres te puedo ayudar yo a decorarla, después de todo estoy estudiando entre otras cosas para decoradora de interiores, y la experiencia me vendría muy bien**

**- sería genial, muchas gracias ¿Cuándo te parece bien?- aún él mismo estaba extrañado de su buen humor**

**- bueno, sería mejor si esperamos a que pase la fiesta de Sakura, no crees?**

**- si, por supuesto, se me había olvidado con el apuro que tengo en acomodar esa casa... ya hace un mes desde que la compré y todavía no pude hacer nada con ella... vas a entrar? **

**- si, ya estoy cansado de andar vagando, vamos entremos junto**

**- esta bien, muchas gracias- dijo cuando Touya que abrió la puerta para que pasara ella primero- ahora voy a ver si Sakura esta lista, gracias. Adiós**

**Y subió las escaleras**

**Y él se quedó observando como ella subía, la gracia con la que realizaba cualquier movimiento lo impresionaba, de entre todas las mujeres que conocía en su profesión como abogado, ninguna era tan elegante y llamativa como esa chiquilla...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El sol empezó a ocultarse bajo el horizonte, eso provocaba que la luz fuera abandonando poco a poco el cuerpo del joven recostado en su cama.**

**Cuando los últimos rayos de sol acarician su rostro, entorna los parpados revelando unos ojos marrones llenos de cansancio. Termina de abrir los ojos y poco a poco se va levantando, se sienta contra el borde de la cama y se estira para dejar cualquier tipo de cansancio atrás.**

**Se levanta de su cama y mira el reloj.**

**-Las seis de la tarde- murmura con sueño claramente marcado en la voz- Por qué nadie me habrá despertado?- se preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta**

**_Recuerdo que me levanté temprano para romper el hechizo y que luego de hablar con mi madre y de atender el teléfono me volví a acostar- _se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la conversación con su madre...**

**Aunque había tratado de pensar que Sakura no era lo más importante para él...había fracasado. El primer año que estuvieron separados fue medianamente soportable, ya que las cartas, ya que las cartas, mails y las llamadas telefónicas le habían ayudado a seguir adelante con las obligaciones del Clan, ya que mientras más rápido terminara con su entrenamiento más pronto podría volver a verla... pero luego llegó esa maldición, que le impidió volver a verla, y ni siquiera podía hablar de ella con sus amigos cercanos, por lo cual había perdido total contacto con sus amigos de Japón... hasta que esa mañana había hablado por teléfono con Eriol... todavía estaba sorprendido por el motivo de la llamada, bah en realidad le había sorprendido y alegrado al mismo tiempo...**

**-joven Li, tiene una llamada- le dijo la doncella aquella mañana- **

**-si, claro- respondió sorprendido mientras tomaba el tubo, la mayoría de las llamadas las recibía en invierno ya que en esa época era cuando más había convenciones de magos y entrenamientos- buenos días Li Shaoran al habla**

**- hola Shaoran- exclamó una voz familiar en el teléfono**

**- quién habla?- preguntó con el seño fruncido, excepto sus familiares, nadie lo llamaba así hacía mucho tiempo, desde que él era un niño que había depositado la confianza y el amor en una niña de hermosos cabellos marrones y ojos verdes...**

**- qué pasa, no recuerdas a una migo de la infancia?**

**Ante el silencio del joven, Eriol decidió darle pistas, la situación lo divertía mucho, nunca había perdido el placer que le causaba saber algo que los demás ignoraban. Aunque hubiera seguido así durante horas incluso días era consiente de que tenía poco tiempo, además de que Tomoyo se lo había aclarado muy bien:**

_**- ah y Eriol- había dicho antes de despedirse- no se te ocurra perder tiempo con ningún truco tuyo, mira que no tenemos tiempo, sólo nos quedan 5 días y tenemos un viaje en el medio, así que ni lo pienses...**_

**- bueno, veamos... en un principio te causé muchos problemas mágicos y ...afectivos, si hasta llegué a ocasionarte muchos problemas con una niñita de pelo corto y ojos ver..**

**- HIRAGUISAWA!**

**Eriol sonrió**

**-vaya, me arruinaste la sorpresa, la verdad es que no pensé que me ibas a reconocer tan rápido. Como has estado después de tanto tiempo?**

**-Ah, si... eso es algo... Que...Debo- empezó a balbucear mientras sentía que le ardía la cara.**

**-no te preocupes Li, no te llame para que me des explicaciones, sino para que nos encontremos dentro de dos días, para hablar y vernos después de tanto tiempo... claro, si quieres- añadió**

**- si, por supuesto... pero... estas en Hong Kong?- pregunto cada vez mas extrañado**

**- todavía no, pero viajo hoy a la noche o mañana por la mañana a mas tardar. Te parece si nos encontramos enfrente de la cafetería "Eternity"?**

**- Si, claro- dijo totalmente convencido-pero Hiraguisawa...**

**- si?**

**- eso es una boutique**

**- si, ya lo se pero necesito elegirle un vestido a mi novia y bueno, pensaba que después de esto podemos tomar un café en frente.**

**- de acuerdo, nos vemos el miércoles... a que hora?**

**- a las dos te parece bien?**

**- si, perfecto**

**- hasta luego, buenos días**

**- buenos días para ti también, adiós**

**- adiós**

**En su momento la conversación le había resultado normal, pero cuando lo empezó a meditar le había resultado extraño que lo hubiera llamado así de repente, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino que Hiraguisawa nunca daba un paso en falso, eso quería decir que ese encuentro tenía algo oculto para el y eso era algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya que la única forma de averiguarlo era ir al encuentro y eso significaba exponerse, por supuesto que el no tenia miedo de sus enemigos, pero en este caso tenia mas miedo de su amigo, ya que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que el estuviera bien, y no siempre estaban de acuerdo en que cosas estaban bien, y cuales no.**

**En ese momento sonó el teléfono de su línea privada, pero como estaba puesto el contestador la voz de su prima resonó en la, minutos antes, silenciosa habitación.**

**-hola Xiao-Lang!- exclamo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre en la voz- bueno seguramente todavía estas durmiendo, pero como te habrás dado cuenta no pude con mi genio y quise despertarte para cenar, pero no le digas a nadie que si se enteran me queman viva, igual estabas profundamente dormido, casi se podría decir que desmayado, así que espero que haya dado resultado... y aquí para alegrarte el despertar te dejo con un CD que compre cuando te acompañe a la convención de magos que se hizo en Estados Unidos. Suerte nos vemos abajo**

**Inmediatamente una lenta y romántica melodía invadió el lugar, **

**Syaoran se retorció por dentro, cada vez que su prima le ponía una canción, daba la casualidad que era una lenta y romántica y que siempre hablaba de parejas que se separan o algo así, en ese momento estaba asomado al gran ventanal que tenia en la habitación, en realidad también se convertía en un balcón, pero estaba fresco para ser Hong Kong y no tenia ganas de salir a ver el cielo de color rosa pálido, el verano ya estaba bastante avanzado y se acercaba el otoño, en ese momento el cantante principal de la banda empezó a cantar, y la letra... despertaba muchos sentimientos que el siempre ocultaba pero que en esa época salía a relucir con todo su esplendor... **

_Una calle vacía,_

_Una casa vacía_

_Un agujero dentro de mi corazón_

_Yo estoy solo y las habitaciones_

_Están poniéndose mas pequeñas_

**El corazón de Syaoran dio un vuelco ya se imaginaba de que se trataba esa canción y no era su intención escuchar una que hablaba de una situación tan parecida a la suya...**

_Yo me pregunto como _

_Yo me pregunto por qué_

_Yo me pregunto donde están_

_Los días que tuvimos_

_Las canciones que escuchamos juntos_

_Y mi amor, yo siempre estoy …_

_Esperando alcanzar un amor que parece tan lejos_

_Así que yo rezo_

_Y espero que no solo mis sueños me lleven all_

_Donde los cielos son azules_

_Para verte una vez más, mi amor_

**De repente el retrato que Syaoran tenía guardado de Sakura a los doce años sobresalió del cajón entreabierto, como si fuera un hechizo, lo tomó y se quedó observándolo...**

_Por encima de los mares_

_De costa a costa_

_Para encontrar el lugar que más amo_

_Donde los campos son verdes, y all_

_En el centro _

_En un sillón desgastado,_

_Pero que o pierde su encanto_

_Allí estas t_

**Era una fotografía que él mismo había tomado un semana antes de saber que el padre de Meiling estaba enfermo... cuando su felicidad era completa, cuando el tiempo ni el espacio existían para ninguno de los dos, cuando de lo único que se preocupaban era de que al día siguiente pudieran verse lo más posible...**

_Intento leer_

_Voy a trabajar_

_Estoy riéndome con mis amigos_

_Pero no puedo parar de pensar_

_Recuerdo tu sonrisa _

_Tus labios_

_Y tus tiernos ojos tristes_

_Diciéndome adiós_

**Estaban en un templo que habían ido a conocer, el templo de shinto en Ise, y todo el mundo decía era mágico estar allí, aunque ellos no sabían si era la magia del templo o la gracia de estar juntos... por un momento, se permitió a si mismo lo que hacia años que no hacía, empezó a soñar y se imaginó así mismo con Sakura su Sakura que ya debería estar mucho más grande que la niña que él mismo tuvo que dejar, se imagino a si mismo tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola, y ella tenía una sonrisa al ver que había vuelto, y todavía lo amaba...**

_Yo siempre estoy esperando_

_Alcanzar un amor que parece tan lejos_

_Yo rezo_

_Y espero que no solo mis sueños me lleven all_

_Donde los cielos son azules_

_Para verte una vez más_

**Sakura sonreía... sólo sonreía **

**Y para él eso era le paraíso**

_Para sostenerte entre mis brazos_

_Para prometerte mi amor_

_Para decirte desde el corazón_

_Y para él eso era como estar en el paraíso, rodeado de ángeles_

_que sos todo en lo que estoy pensando_

_alcanzarte amor_

_es en todo lo que pienso_

_porque estas lejos_

_y te quiero a mi lado_

**Después de esta ultima estrofa la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, y en ella sólo estaba un joven muy apuesto con la mirada perdida.**

**De repente los ojos del muchacho empezaron a brillar, y de ellos se derramó una sola lágrima...**

**Una lágrima llena de dolor y sufrimiento...**

**Una lágrima que valía por miles, una lágrima que valía igual que todas las que la hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes había derramado la noche anterior... por él**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- Tomoyo, por qué tardaste tanto?**

**Tomoyo acaba de entrar en la habitación, y se había encontrado a Sakura secándose el cabello y a Kadidja mirando unos dibujos que Sakura había hecho hacía poco tiempo...**

**-eh, ah es que me crucé con tu hermano y me puse a hablar con él la vedad es que es muy simpático cuando quiere.**

**-qué? estamos hablando de Touya Kinomoto mi hermano?- preguntó Sakura más que extrañada**

**- si, es que acaso tienes otro hermano y yo no me entere?- preguntó Tomoyo divertida, tomando asiento en la cama**

**-no, por supuesto que no, pero nadie nunca en todo lo que va de mi vida, me han dicho que es agradable y simpático, más bien todo lo contrario... siempre me han dicho que todo lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de frío y desagradable**

**-pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario, siempre que me siento a hablar con él es muy divertido y simpático, pero bueno cada uno tiene sus opiniones personales acerca de las personas.**

**- si, es cierto, Kadidja te gusta dibujar?**

**-eh, no solo me llamaron la atención, son muy buenos.**

**- si yo le digo lo mismo pero no me cree**

**-hay no digan tonterías, son nada mas que unos bocetos-dijo Sakura, poniéndose colorada.**

**- y quién es este chico de traje verde con el yin y le shang en la espalda, que parece en varios dibujos**

**Enseguida la cara de Sakura se puso toda roja**

**-oh, pero si es Li- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y con un dejo de picardía en los ojos- bueno Kadidja, Li es el novio de Sakura**

**- tienes novio?- preguntó con plena curiosidad, ahí iba de nuevo ella y su maldita curiosidad, algún día la pasaría mal por culpa de eso**

**- eh, no... Quiero decir no... Creo que no... No- dijo finalmente con convicción**

**Tomoyo soltó una carcajada**

**- lo siento Sakura no pude evitarlo- mira Kadidja, Li, fue el novio de Sakura cuando tenían alrededor de 16 años, lo que sucede es que el vive en Hong Kong, y nunca rompieron, la verdad es que el desapareció sin decir nada y nadie sabe que sucedió con él, eso es todo.**

**- ah, esta bien**

**- y dinos tu tienes novio Kadidja?- le preguntó Tomoyo**

**- yo?- preguntó espantada- no por supuesto que no, o sea la religión de mi familia prohíbe el noviazgo, los musulmanes no tienen novios, se casan directamente**

**- en serio, pero si se casan si antes haber salido con el chico como se enamoran'**

**-el amor viene con el matrimonio-dijo Kadidja con cara de disgusto**

**-qué extraño...-dijo Sakura**

**-en nuestro país era igual, pero de esto hará unos cuantos años, se nos casaba por conveniencia-explico Tomoyo**

**-no lo sabía-dijo Sakura asombrada**

**-yo tampoco-dijo Kadidja**

**-bueno, porque no cambiamos de tema, tienes hermanos Kadidja?-preguntó Tomoyo**

**-si, dos...bueno, en realidad uno...lo que ocurre es que hace unos años mi familia encontró en la puerta de la casa una beba, y aunque es mi prima y no mi hermana, la crié como si fuera mi hermana...y además de eso tengo un hermano mayor de unos 20 años.**

**Y así siguieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que se hicieron las 4:30**

**-vaya, que tarde es-dijo Kadidja-ya me tengo que ir**

**-que lástima-dijo Sakura con cara de desilusión-la estábamos pasando genial, ven que te acompaño hasta la puerta**

**Bajaron las escaleras, y pasaron por el comedor donde Touya estaba tomando un café, cuando pasaron por delante de él, levantó las cejas en forma de sorpresa**

**-buenas tardes-dijo Kadidja al salir**

**Cuando llegaron a la puerta Sakura dijo:**

**-ha sido un placer, cuando quieras puedes volver-dijo sonriendo**

**-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en el colegio**

**-adiós-dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo**

**Se quedaron en la calle mirando como la silueta de Kadidja desaparecía a lo lejos**

**Cuando volvieron a su habitación, Tomoyo se sentó en el suelo, y le dijo:**

**-Sakura necesito hablar contigo de algo importante**

**-de que se trata?-preguntó Sakura extrañada**

**-bueno, como te acordarás lo único que nos falta para tu fiesta es el vestido... y bueno la modista que yo tengo pensada...**

**-pensé que lo ibas a hacer vos**

**-no, esto prefiero que lo haga una amiga mía que es muy buena en su trabajo, pero lo que sucede es que de momento esta en Hong Kong y tendríamos que viajar hasta allá...**

**Sakura se quedó mirando el vacío y pensando...sólo eso... pensando, viajar a Hong Kong... no, no podría... no podría volver a esa ciudad llena de recuerdos... sería como viajar al pasado sabiendo que el futuro es horrible y totalmente oscuro...además de que cabía la posibilidad de cruzarse con Syaoran y con... con su novia... que haría si lo veía abrazar a otra, o darle la mano, o...peor aún besar a otra… no lo sabía.. por lo que tampoco entendió por qué dijo lo que dijo:**

**- esta bien**

**Por qué había dicho esta bien, si por dentro gritaba "NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO", no lo sabía, y lo peor de todo era que algo dentro de ella le decía que ese viaje iba a cambiar muchas cosas...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**la frase de Kadidja "la críe" se refiere a que los musulmanes se crían unos a otros, me explico mejor... además de ser criados por su madre también, en muchos casos son criados también por sus hermanas... a eso es lo que me refiero... Espero que haya quedado claro **

Avances para el proximo capitulo:

**un viaje, una ciudad, sensaciones, sentimientos que quedaron en el pasado vuelven a resurgir... Un encuentro, dos personas de mundos distintos que y bien se ven comparten uno en conjunto...**

Notas de la autora: Holas, bueno, yo creo que no tardé tanto, verdad?¿ esperemos que no. Bueno desde ya muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya saben que ellos me ayudan a inspirarme y poder mejorar día a día esa pequeña historia!

Bueno, sin mas que decir!

Me despido!

Nadeshiko-Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo : "…."**

**By **

**Nadeshiko Luna.**

**Dedicado a: Hana! Que casi me mata el otro día en la cafetería cuando le conté los planes para este fic… Me encanto conocerte piba! Un beso! Y que disfrutes!**

**El botones empujó la puerta que daba paso a la suite principal del Hotel, y le cedió el pasó a su cliente, si tenía suerte, a juzgar por la apariencia de ese sujeto, lograría sonsacarle una buena propina.**

**Depositó la pesada valija en la puerta de la habitación, y esperó en silencio, mientras el hombre miraba atentamente la habitación.**

**El joven se dio media vuelta y lo miró, sorprendido de que aún estuviera allí.**

**-Puedo ayudarle en algo más señor?-preguntó educadamente el joven**

**-No, puedes retirarte,-dijo mientras le entregaba un billete de veinte dólares.**

**En cualquier hotel de cinco estrellas, esa hubiera sido una propina bastante pobre, miserable a decir verdad; sin embargo, en aquél, que era el principal de Tomoeda, era una fortuna.**

**El botones, se lo agradeció con una reverencia y se marchó.**

**Una vez con la tranquila paz de su soledad, el muchacho se dirigió a guardar sus cosas en el armario temporal. Sus fuertes y anchos hombros en movimiento, denotaban abundantes horas semanales de ejercicio, pero su cabello negro azulado tenía un toque apagado, debido a las pocas horas de sueño y descanso que había tenido en el último tiempo. En sus ojos se podía observar el cansancio que toda su alma llevaba a cuestas desde hacía meses.**

**Terminó de desempacar y se dejó caer fuertemente en la cama matrimonial que dominaba la parte de la suite en la que se encontraba. Más allá estaba ubicado un pequeño living comedor en donde se podía recibir a los invitados.**

**Ese hotel le traía bastantes recuerdos, no sabía si se podían llamar buenos, pero al menos no eran malos, y algunos de ellos hasta eran divertidos. Desde que demolieron su casa, siempre se había hospedado en él cuando realizaba sus sucesivas visitas a Japón. Tenía un cierto aire de familiaridad con la mansión que compartía con Nakuru en Inglaterra.**

**-_Sin embargo, no deja de ser un hotel_- le recordó su mente.**

**Cada vez que se veía obligado a permanecer un tiempo en un hotel, y depender de este como si fuera su propia casa, recordaba que la gente normal tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, a diferencia de él.**

**Aunque sus padres siempre le habían proporcionado todo lo que necesitaba, económicamente hablando, nunca supieron cómo darle un hogar y una verdadera familia. Su madre, una ex modelo muy reconocida a nivel mundial, gastaba su tiempo en ver qué había de nuevo en las vidrieras y su padre vivía ocupado en sus innumerables viajes de negocios... toda su infancia transcurrió en ese mundo, en un mundo donde las frivolidades eran abundantes y tan comunes como el viento, donde no había tiempo para un abrazo cariñoso, o un te quiero; al menos no si no había una cámara filmándolos, de modo que sus padres pudieran demostrarle al mundo entero lo afortunado que era él por tener una familia así, y que sí existían padres, que a pesar de sus agitadas vidas sociales, se seguían preocupando por el bienestar de sus hijos.**

**Por supuesto todo era una pantalla, sólo logró sentirse realmente acompañado, el día en que creo a Spinel y a Nakuru. En un hogar normal, hubiera sido difícil de explicar la aparición de una niña de diez años (edad que tenía Nakuru cuando él le dio vida, a sus cinco años), no obstante; su casa no era lo que se pudiera llamar precisamente normal, y en sus idas y venidas, sus progenitores creyeron que aquélla niña no era otra más que una amiguita que él había decidido adoptar, o algo por el estilo. Como si necesitara algún tipo de confirmación, con ese simple hecho, Eriol notó que nunca le importaría lo suficiente a sus padres como para fijar la atención en él más de dos minutos seguidos, o el tiempo que durara una sesión fotográfica, o algo parecido.**

**De modo que había llegado a los veinte años sin haber escuchado ni siquiera una vez, que los labios de otra persona que no fuera Nakuru le dijeran la frase: Te quiero.**

**Ni siquiera sus "amiguitas" ;como las había rebautizado Nakuru; podían decir ese estilo de cosas, no estaba en el protocolo de los amantes, en donde nunca se podía confundir una relación basada en el placer mutuo, con una relación en donde interfirieran los sentimientos. Al menos si nadie quería salir herido, y por tal motivo Eriol se aseguraba de elegir bien a sus compañeras, nunca podría mantener una relación de ese tipo con alguien tan puro como Sakura o Tomoyo, por ejemplo, no al menos sin lastimarlas y sentirse un desgraciado por no poder darles el amor que ellas se merecían. **

**Y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no podía hacer eso, no podía otorgar amor a alguien, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que era ese sentimiento...**

**-_Debe ser el día_- pensó, mientras se levantaba y observaba por el amplio balcón; que tenía una vista impresionante de la ciudad entera; a los niños jugando en la plaza de enfrente.**

**Los días de verano, con los niños riendo y sus padres sonriendo al ver la alegría infantil, bajo el cielo sin una sola nube y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, lo ponían melancólico**

**_-eso es porque eres un ser oscuro, perteneces a la oscuridad-le _había dicho en una oportunidad Nakuru, al observar su expresión al mirar a una joven pareja que sonreía cuando a su hijo pequeño se le caía el helado en el suelo, y este rompía en lágrimas.**

**Turbado, y sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza regresó a la suite, y observó con fingido interés los cambios producidos en ella, desde el año pasado.**

**La administración había decidido cambiar el color de las paredes, y ahora era de un celeste en degradé, mientras que antes estaba decorado con franjas rojas y doradas, con mosaicos en relieve gravados en ella.**

**El lugar era inmenso para tratarse de una simple habitación de hotel, la susodicha ocupaba todo el noveno piso, y con eso ya era suficiente como para ser más grande que muchas casas.**

**No obstante, nunca dejaría de ser una habitación de hotel.**

**Suspiró, odiaba sentirse así, era horrible sentir lástima por sí mismo de esa forma, de modo que se obligó a pensar en la estratagema que se tenían entre manos él y Tomoyo para los próximos días. Al menos, de esa forma tendría la oportunidad de divertirse con los problemas de los otros, y no con los virtuales suyos (él no tenía verdaderos problemas por los cuales preocuparse, ése era el motivo de que los denominara virtuales)**

**Había hablado con Xiao-Lang hacía apenas unas horas, y acababa de comunicárselo a la joven oriental de camino al hotel, de modo que tenía tres horas para descansar, antes de reunirse con Tomoyo y seguir planeando su estrategia.**

**Gracias al cielo, Nakuru le había ahorrado el problema de su vestimenta, al empacarle tan sólo cinco conjuntos de ropa, puesto que no tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo en el país. Por supuesto, ella se había preparado una valija del tamaño de un contenedor, en la cual decía guardar lo "necesario" . Y enseguida, al ver la expresión de escepticismo reflejada en el rostro del inglés, agregó: "_Bueno, al menos lo necesario para sentirme original. "_**

**Se encogió de hombros y observó atentamente la valija, la cual estaba abierta en el suelo al lado del armario, frunciendo el ceño, descubrió que no estaba vacía como él esperaba encontrarla...en el costado izquierdo, se hallaba un libro...un libro, que él creía perdido hacía mucho tiempo.**

**Rápidamente, y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad ante la perspectiva de poder leer por fin lo que había en ese documento, se acercó velozmente a la maleta.**

**Cuando sintió el peso del antiguo ejemplar en sus manos, sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa por primera vez en su vida.**

**Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea del contenido de aquél volumen, sólo sabía que había pertenecido a Clow, y que él como su reencarnación tenía derecho a averiguar todo lo posible sobre su vida, y por el mismo motivo estaba obsesionado con todo lo referente a su anterior existencia.**

**Sin despegar la vista del libro, se recostó suavemente sobre la amplia cama, apoyado en al menos, cinco almohadas. **

**La portada estada dibujada sobre un cuero muy desgastado, de modo que en el dibujo apenas se llegaba a distinguir una rosa marchita...**

**Las hojas estaban arrugadas y amarillas, como si hubieran sobrevivido a una inundación, sin embargo a pesar de todos esos detalles, el libro se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.**

**Inspirado y emocionado ante lo que podía encontrar en el volumen, lo abrió lentamente...**

**Inmediatamente, sintió como una fragancia tan conocida para su alma como su propio aroma, era inspirada una vez por sus fosas nasales. Era un perfume delicado, suave...como a flores...una flor que él conocía demasiado bien, la flor que aquélla mujer llevaba siempre de adorno en su cabello y entre sus ropas...**

**_Pero de qué mujer estoy hablando? _-se preguntó a sí mismo, a pesar de conocer a muchas mujeres, nunca le había llevado el apunte a nimiedades como ser el perfume que llevaban puesto...además, tampoco era que a ellas les importara demasiado ese estilo de cosas, lo principal era que él las llevara a cenar a restaurantes importantes en donde pudieran lucirse, y tal vez encontrar un amante que fuera más constante de lo que sabían, que él era.**

**De todas formas, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, estaba recapacitando en todas las cosas que no sabía acerca de la vida de Clow, es decir, sabía lo necesario para haber encontrado a Sakura y demás, sin embargo, si hablábamos de la vida personal de Clow, ese tema se volvía una completa y absoluta incógnita...no obstante, toda su vida había creído que nunca se había casado...o...enamorado...¿habría podido, el hechicero más conocido en el mundo oriental, experimentar un sentimiento que lo haría tan débil frente ante determinadas cosas?...no, eso no era posible, en los registros que él había consultado, decía que él había muerto joven y soltero...la única explicación a que se hubiera enamorado y no hubiera contraído matrimonio con la afortunada, era que su amor no fuera correspondido, sin embargo eso sería más extraño aún, es decir él era conocido como uno de los mejores partidos de aquella época, atractivo, rico y encima con poderes mágicos, seguramente no le faltaban las cartas de amor...de todas formas, eso ya no importaba, él tenía bien en claro que nunca podría recordar todos los acontecimientos de su vida pasada por más que quisiera. De modo que volvió a fijar su atención en el libro entre sus manos.**

**Tratando de apaciguar su emoción, dio vuelta la primera hoja, que estaba en blanco...luego de una portada muy borrosa, y en la cual no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada de todo lo escrito anteriormente allí, se encontró con una hoja, que aunque borroneada, estaba prácticamente en perfectas condiciones. No obstante, no fue esto lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que estuviera escrito en el abecedario occidental; a pesar de ser inglés, Clow escribió la mayor parte de sus manuscritos en chino, con su correspondiente caligrafía, tal vez para practicar el idioma que compartiría por el resto de su vida, o simplemente por capricho...sin embargo, no era sólo eso lo que sumió en ese estado de estupor, sino el hecho de la letra que se hallaba en ese página, no pertenecía al gran hechicero...**

**O al menos, no era la que él estaba acostumbrado a leer...**

**Esta era mucho más oblicua, y cursiva, además de tener trazos mucho más femeninos...**

**Asombrado por este radical cambio, fijó su atención en lo que había allí escrito...**

**"_Veamos...nunca en mi vida he tenido un diario, de modo que no sé exactamente cómo comenzarlo...qué tal si me presento?...mi nombre es Jia-Jian...tengo dieciséis años, y en este momento, estoy de camino hacia Hong-Kong. Hace apenas dos días me despedí de mis familiares, los cuales lloraron mi partida mucho antes de que sucediera, de los cuales me separé para poder dirigirme hacia esta ciudad y especializarme en lo que realmente me apasiona...la magia._**

_**Bueno, la idea de un diario es que nadie lo lea, no es así? Bueno, por si en algún momento se da la "casualidad" de que alguien que no sea yo tenga este libro en sus manos, espero que no crea que estoy loca por creer en la magia, puesto que he tenido pruebas fehacientes de su existencia, pruebas que no pienso dedicarme a detallar aquí exactamente...sin embargo, he de confesar que mi familia me miró como si me hubiera poseído un demonio cuando expresé mi deseo de viajar sola hacia este lugar, tan lejano de mi hogar...por supuesto, sé que no es apropiado que una mujer soltera viaje sola sin ningún acompañante de su familia, sin embargo en este momento estoy tan sorprendida porque Dios me haya dado la posibilidad de experimentar estas habilidades tan poco conocidas en mi sitio natal, que realmente ya no se que es lo que esta bien y lo que no...**_

_**Bueno...realmente no tengo nada mucho más emocionante que contar, creo que restan unas cinco horas de viaje, y planeo pasarlas durmiendo...cuando tenga algo nuevo y excitante que considere sea lo suficientemente importante como para detallarlo por escrito, prometo volcarlo aquí..**_

_**Hasta entonces...**_

_**Se despide...**_

**Jia-Jian**

**En ese preciso instante, Eriol hizo una pausa en su lectura, no sólo no era la letra de Clow, sino que no era la vida de Clow la que estaba espiando...realmente debería haberse sentido culpable por hurgar en los recuerdos de la vida pasada de alguien que en ese momento podría ser su mejor amiga, sin siquiera él saberlo...no obstante, lo único que sintió fue una ansiedad aún mayor por intentar descubrir quién era esa joven y por qué Clow tenía su diario...**

_**"Bueno... se que prometí escribir la próxima vez que sucediera algo trascendente, sin embargo...lamento informar que mi vida desde que llegué a Hong Kong, ha estado llena de cambios, que han sucedido con tal rapidez y magnitud, que ni siquiera lo he notado...Lo más importante, es que ahora ya no soy una simple estudiante de magia, sino que por estos lugares ya soy conocida como una importante hechicera, con el poder de adivinar el futuro a través de la utilización del agua...**_

_**Sin embargo, la noticia que supongo, cambiará mi vida de alguna forma importante...es la llegada del gran hechicero Clow Leed a estas regiones, al parecer planea establecerse aquí a pesar de haber estado viviendo en Inglaterra hasta el momento...ahora, por qué es tan importante su llegada? Pues, lo cierto es que quiero conocerlo personalmente, ya que la noche anterior a que mis poderes se manifestaran por primera vez tuve un sueño con él, el cual apenas puedo recordar...no obstante, considero que ya que en aquélla etapa de mi vida, ni siquiera conocía su nombre...es importante en alguna medida...que yo tenga la oportunidad de estar frente a frente con él... no lo sé, siempre que pienso en él mi mente y mi rostro se llenan de confusión así que no puedo esperar a conocerlo!**_

_**Según las noticias que corren por aquí llegará la semana que viene, de modo que en cuanto haya tenido un acercamiento a él, será lo primero que pienso detallar aquí!**_

_**Hasta entonces!**_

**Jia-Jian**

**Si antes estaba intrigado, ahora podía decirse que su intriga se había multiplicado...así que esa mujer sí tenía una conexión con Clow después de todo...el asunto era ver cuál era...**

_**Hoy por fin! he podido vislumbrar en persona al gran Clow Leed, a decir verdad él ni siquiera advirtió mi presencia, pero estoy satisfecha de que haya sido así, es decir...qué podría decirle: Hola tuve un extraño sueño contigo hace unos nueve años, y cuando me desperté observé que lograba manejar el agua tan sólo con mi mente? De seguro se hubiera echado a reír en mi cara. Así que cuando lo vi ingresar en la tienda en que yo estaba comprando algunas telas, simplemente me escondí detrás de un gran vestidor...sé que no fue el acto más valiente del mundo, pero bueno...además, si él planea quedarse aquí por un tiempo...tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos se cruzarán, no es así?**_

__

_**SIn nada más emocionante para decir**_

_**me despido**_

_**Jia-Jian**_

**Eriol no podía siquiera despegar la vista de ese diario, llegado un momento ya no sabía si leía los acontecimientos o los vivía personalmente, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que esa mujer haría una gran diferencia en su vida...cuando la encontrara...**

**Otra vez.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Si tu no hubieras entrado nunca en mi vida, todo estaría mejor-fueron sus palabras pronunciadas tal vez con un poco de rudeza. Al menos, más de la que él quería demostrar.**

**-No, Fu...-Susurró la joven de extenso y brillante cabello negro.**

**-Yo se que esto esta mal, crees que no lo sé?...sin embargo, no puedo detenerme, hay una fuerza invisible que me une a ti-Susurró con voz áspera, mientras acercaba más hacia sí mismo a la joven que mantenía prisionera por los codos.**

**El inmenso jardín que desde siempre había sido su cómplice, el único lugar en donde se podían aislar verdaderamente del mundo que tanto los hacía sufrir con sus diferencias, era el escenario perfecto para ese encuentro furtivo.**

**Por una de las innumerables ventanas de la mansión se podía escuchar una suave y melodiosa canción...**

**I still remember the worldTodavía recuerdo el mundo**

**From the eyes of a childVisto desde los ojos de un niño**

**Slowly those feelingsLentamente esos sentimientos.**

**Were clouded by what i kown nowFueron nublados por lo que ahora sé**

**Frente a ellos se erigía una majestuosa fuente, la cual en el centro estaba dominada por una ninfa tocando el arpa, desde que tenía memoria ese manantial encerraba una leyenda... la cual contaba que cuando dos amantes se juntaran bajo su sombra, a la luz de los rayos de la luna, podrían olvidar todos sus problemas o diferencias, todo lo que los acosara quedaría atrás y olvidado, y sólo resplandecería el intenso amor que se tenían mutuamente...Y de cierta forma era cierto, desde la primera ocasión en que se juntaron allí, todos las dificultades que los albergaban no importaban, sólo les concernía el tiempo que podían estar juntos y disfrutar su compañía...**

**En eso estaba pensando, cuando levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su acompañante, y esos hermosos ojos oscuros la hicieron capitular..**

**Where has my heart gone?A dónde ha ido mi corazón?**

**An uneven trade for the real world un camino desconocido hacia el mundo real**

**Oh I...O want to go back toOh, Yo... Yo quiero volver a**

**Believing in everithign knwowing nothing at allCreer en todo sin saber nada del todo.**

**Prácticamente no fue consciente del momento exacto en que se lanzó fuertemente a los brazos del joven que sabía, no estaba hecho para ella...fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que el muchacho en cuestión la sujetara fuertemente contra él.**

**-Mei-Ling- Exclamó en un jadeo el joven de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color- Sé que esto es imposible, pero cómo puedo decíserlo a mi corazón que clama por tu amor, desde la primera vez que te vi en el entierro de tu padre...verte ese día, completamente vestida de blanco (el luto en oriente solía ser blanco), me hizo rememorar más a un ángel con las alas quebradas, que a una niña vistiendo el luto...y como si en ese instante hubiera perdido a mi ángel de la guarda, te adopté como tal, ya desde ese momento, sabía que no iba a poder vivir sin ti, sin tener tu cariño protegiéndome y sin poder protegerte de todo lo demás...por eso, no puedo siquiera concebir que ese imbécil se te acerque ni a un metro de distancia, no sabes las ganas tremendas que tengo de propinarle un golpe en medio de su rostro cada vez que te besa...**

**-Shhh, no es necesario que hablemos de eso, no quiero que te tortures más...menos cuando los dos sabemos que él esta en todo su derecho...**

**-ya lo sé...el problema es que mi mente puede llegar a comprenderlo, no obstante mi alma no piensa de la misma forma.**

**-Si, lo siento cada vez que estamos juntos en tu presencia-sonrió tristemente al pensar en cómo le gustaría dejar que Fung siguiera sus instintos animales con el otro joven...sin embargo ella sabía que eso significaría la muerte para él...-Pero qué te parece si nos decidimos a disfrutar este pequeño momento que tenemos para estar juntos, en lugar de pensar en lo que no puede ser...**

**-Tienes razón-dijo volviendo a fijar su atención en el hermoso rostro que tenía delante suyo, los años habían favorecido muchísimo a nuestra joven china, sus rasgos eran mucho más delicados y sus hermosos ojos color fueguino eran perfectamente enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Era mucho más alta que las demás jóvenes de su edad, pero eso era sólo un atributo más que le hacía llamar la atención de los demás...**

**Lentamente su boca fue al encuentro con la delicada y femenina de ella, y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba él comenzó a acariciarla no sólo con sus labios, sino que también se permitió pasar un brazo por su estrecha figura, y comenzar a deslizar una mano lentamente sobre su brazo desnudo a causa del vestido sin mangas que llevaba puesto.**

**I still remember the sun Todavía puedo recodar el sol**

**Always warm on my backsiempre caliente sobre mi espalda**

**Somehow it seems colder nowde alguna forma, ahora se siente más frío**

**Sin embargo, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, Mei-Ling fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo...estaba bien, sólo le hacía caso a lo que su corazón le dictaba, no obstante, eso sólo le produciría un dolor aún mayor a medida que el tiempo fuera pasando...cuando ya no pudiera sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, de hecho cuando ni siquiera pudiera desear que eso sucediera...**

**Sabía que estaba mal...siempre lo había sabido...pero era débil, él era su único punto débil...los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en que nunca podría ser completamente feliz, a menos que estuviera a su lado...y eso..**

**Era imposible...**

**Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló sobre su mejilla, y reposó sobre los labios de los dos, que aún seguían unidos...**

**Where has my heart gonea dónde se ha ido mi corazón?**

**Trapped in the eyes of a strangeratrapado en los ojos de un extraño**

**Oh I...I want to go back toOh, Yo...Yo quiero volver a**

**Believing in everything...Knowing nathign at allCreer en todo...sin saber nada del todo.**

**Él la observó confuso, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y salía corriendo, mientras lo único que podía escucharse a su paso eran sus sollozos en aumento.**

**En su carrera, casi tira al suelo a Xiao-Lang, que ajeno a la escena que se estaba desarrollando allí, iba caminando despreocupadamente, concentrado en sus propios problemas.**

**Miró a su prima preocupado, pero no por eso sin perder su habitual expresión seria...gesticulación que había logrado volver a adoptar luego de haberse recuperado del golpe que le había ocasionado romper ese poderoso hechizo que se cernía sobre él.**

**Muchas cosas cuadraron en su mente cuando vio a Fung sentándose desganadamente en el borde de la fuente...**

**-Y ahora qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó más por obligación que por curiosidad, hacía rato que sabía que las cosas que sucedían entre su prima y su mejor amigo no eran de grato conocimiento público, especialmente para él, que estaba involucrado en ello sin siquiera haberlo pedido ni una vez.**

**-Pues qué crees que es lo que sucede?...Es el mismo asunto que me vuelve loco desde hace casi cuatro años...tu prima-dijo resignado, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas abiertas, y apoyando el peso del cuerpo sobre sus codos (no se si se entiende la posición, es mas o menos cuando a uno le baja la presión que entierra la cabeza entre las piernas...creo que lo empeoré...cualquier duda, pregunten)**

**-Bueno, al menos te queda el consuelo de que ella está igual que tú-repuso con algo de incomodidad, nunca fue muy bueno para hablar de los sentimientos, ni siquiera de los propios- Supongo que sabes que si no duerme abrazada a tu retrato, no puede conciliar el sueño.**

**Su joven interlocutor levantó la mirada con la furia brillando en sus profundos ojos negros.**

**-Eso no es ningún consuelo, Xiao-Lang...el que ella este sufriendo también por el mismo motivo que yo, no me hace más feliz...de hecho es peor aún, no hay nada más detestable que saber que la persona que amas te corresponde y que por una simple cuestión de "normas sociales" por así decirlo, no pueden estar juntos.(al menos es considerado el chico...)**

**-Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, a pesar de que no lo parezca-repuso amargamente Xiao-Lang**

**Sin embargo, las palabras del joven Li apenas fueron interceptadas por la mente de su interlocutor...el cual no podía evitar rememorar el día en que compartió su primer beso con la joven oriental...**

**Era un día de otoño, hacía aproximadamente cuatro años, había pasado sólo un mes que habían sido presentados, y en ese tiempo sólo habían tenido ocasión de verse unas tres veces...Iba caminando distraídamente, cuando reconoció su mirada entre toda la multitud que avanzaba por el centro de Hong-Kong, y guiado por una fuerza invisible, fue directamente hacia ella.**

**La joven le contó en pocas palabras que estaba tratando de encontrar un regalo para su madre, la cual cumpliría años en dos semanas...él se ofreció a acompañarla, y finalmente ingresaron en una tienda de aves...**

**Al fondo del lugar, se hallaban las criaturas más exóticas que se pudieran observar en el comercio...estaban en ese lugar, cuando ella sonrió al notar que un tucán había volado hacia el hombro de Fung y él ni siquiera lo había notado...no, él estaba demasiado ocupado observando su sonrisa...sólo volvió a la realidad, cuando ella se acercó para que el ave se alejara del hombro del muchacho...sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darle la espalda para ir a mirar más de cerca una pequeña ave de muchos colores, él la retuvo contra su cuerpo, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber...no hubo más palabras entre ellos...simplemente se dijeron todo lo necesario con sus labios...**

**Mucho tiempo más tarde, ella le había confesado que él era el primero a quien se había atrevido a entregar sus labios, y él no pudo contenerse de besarla una vez más...**

**y ése había sido el inicio de todo...**

**Sin embargo...algo había hecho que su vida de pareja no pudiera tener un final feliz...y ahora ella se hallaba comprometida con el hijo de Kung Tsé...él día que la noticia fue a dar a sus oídos, todos sus sueños se habían convertido en añicos...**

**El dolor que lo había sobrecogido tuvo magnitudes astronómicas...**

**De pronto recordó la última frase que su amigo había pronunciado, y se sintió inmensamente culpable...había pensado sólo en él, en vez de considerar que Xiao-Lang estaba pasando por un pésimo momento, puesto que a pesar de que él muy pocas veces se permitía exteriorizar lo que de verdad sentía...Xiao-Lang lo hacía sólo una vez al año, y era precisamente en esa época...**

**-Y tú como estas? Sé que es una época difícil para ti...**

**El muchacho de ojos marrones simplemente lo miró, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como simulando indiferencia...**

**-No entiendo a qué te refieres-dijo conservando aún su tono frío.**

**-Oh, vamos, como si no supiera que ayer se cumplieron cuatro años desde que dejaste Japón y con él a...**

**-Ah, lo olvidé...creo que nadie te ha comunicado que he logrado romper el hechizo.**

**-En serio?-A simple vista se podía observar que el otro joven era diez mil veces más alegre que Xiao-Lang, lo cual demuestra lo extraño de esta amistad, y las paradojas de la vida- Mis felicitaciones! entonces...cuando viajas a Japón?**

**-Qué quieres implicar con eso, qué podría hacer yo en Japón?-preguntó extrañado, transmitiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...**

**-Y qué más podría implicar? Ahora ya puedes ir a buscar a Sakura no es cierto?**

**-Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? Además baja la voz que alguien podría escucharte...-dijo en un susurro como si hablar del amor que el joven jefe del Clan había sentido alguna vez por la joven fuera el mayor secreto de estado.**

**-Qué sucede? Es que el representante del Clan Li, no puede sentir algo por una mujer que no sea amistad?...Además realmente crees que nadie sabe que estas loco por esa chiquilla?**

**-Mira creo que estas exagerando...es decir, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, no te voy a negar que siento cierta intriga acerca de lo que puede llegar a pasar si nos reencontráramos...pero no sé...tal vez mis exageré un tanto lo que sentía en aquél entonces, ten en cuenta que era tan sólo un niño, además te olvidas del detalle de que salí de su vida de un día para otro, sin siquiera decirle nada ni prevenirla.**

**-Si claro, hablas como si hubieras podido predecir lo que iba a suceder...**

**-Debería haberlo hecho-dijo tensando la mandíbula.**

**-No me digas que ahora planeas culparte por un hechizo que te lanzaron en contra de tu voluntad, y el cual has estado tratando de romper durante los pasados cuatro años?...**

**-Bueno...**

**-Eso es realmente estúpido, mi querido amigo**

**-Oye, sabes que por eso te puedo llegar a expulsar del Clan, no es cierto?-dijo algo molesto por la actitud de su amigo, últimamente todo el mundo creía saber mejor que él que era lo que sentía...**

**-Haz lo que quieras, sin embargo creo que perderías un gran aliado, porque soy uno de los pocos que sabe la historia completa, y que además te dice la verdad acerca de lo que piensa que debes hacer...**

**En eso tenía razón-recapacitó Xiao-Lang...y no era "uno de los pocos"...sino el único, sin contar a Mei-Ling, pero es cierto que ella no sabía ciertas cosas que el joven chino si...**

**-lo siento, me excedí**

**Ese joven era el único que había tenido el privilegio de escuchar las palabras "lo siento" de la boca de Xiao-Lang, él nunca se disculpaba ante nadie, eso le restaría autoridad.**

**-Esta bien es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta por lo que estas pasando-dijo dándole una palmeada en el hombro despreocupadamente, como si él no acabara de tener un "feo" encuentro amoroso, y feo era poco decir si examinamos con atención el final de la escena-Entonces, qué es lo que planeas hacer?**

**-Realmente, no lo sé...pero de algo estoy seguro, no puedo ir mañana mismo a la puerta de su casa y decirle: regresé...**

**-No, es cierto...pero siempre has hablado de Sakura como una joven muy paciente y calma, tal vez si le explicas adecuadamente la situación...**

**-Pero...es que no te das cuenta de que no hay forma de explicárselo "adecuadamente"...además del hecho de que el peligro todavía no pasado del todo.**

**-Eso es cierto, sin embargo tiene poderes mágicos, yo creo que estar junto a ella te haría aún más fuerte.**

**-Yo no necesito estar al lado de nadie para hacerme más fuerte-exclamó molesto- Y si lo hiciera, eso significaría una debilidad por mi parte, y bien sabes que no puedo permitirme tener debilidades..**

**-Pero...en ese caso, tampoco te podrías permitir estar con ella si así lo quisieran los dos, puesto que ella representaría una debilidad, a causa del amor que sientes por ella, es decir...vivirías acongojado, temiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle.**

**Xiao-Lang eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie...**

**-Entonces, supongo que simplemente tendré que evitar volver a verla...**

**-Eso no va a evitar que te enamores, lo sabes? No estaba hablando de ella en particular, qué sucederá cuando te enamores otra vez...volverías a tener el mismo problema, o no?**

**-Bueno, entonces...creo que la mejor solución es no enamorarme, no es cierto?-exclamó con una dureza en la voz que había aprendido a desarrollar a lo largo de esos cuatro años.**

**Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y salió del jardín, sin siquiera mirar atrás...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Las veredas de las calles que habitaban en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda eran suavemente caldeadas debido al sol de media tarde, la vista de la joven que caminaba suavemente por ellas era ligeramente entumecida, debido al rayo de sol que le llegaba directamente a los ojos...**

**Una vez que se halló frente a la puerta de la mansión que era su casa, suspiró cansinamente, y recorrió el amplio jardín antes de llegar a la puerta principal y empujarla suavemente, para luego cerrarla a su paso.**

**Lenta y delicadamente, se giró para comenzar a subir las escaleras que quedaban traspasando la sala de estar, cuando asombrada notó que dos pares de ojos la miraban atentamente, uno de ellos con la furia bien marcada, y el otro...el otro le resultaba indescifrable, como le había resultado su vida, a decir verdad.**

**Distraídamente, fijó su atención un poco más allá del living, y descubrió; que detrás de la puerta en medio arco; cubierta tan sólo por una débil cortina, tras la cual se hallaba ubicada la cocina, al menos tres pares de ojos femeninos miraban la escena sin perderse un detalle.**

**Suspiró internamente, en ocasiones como ésa se cansaba del rumbo que la obligaba a transitar el mundo al que pertenecía, ese universo siempre tan estricto, tan poco flexible, tan agotadoramente rutinario...**

**-Buenas tardes, tío, hermano...**

**-!Se puede saber dónde estabas?-exclamó prácticamente gritando el más joven (ejem...¿prácticamente?..)**

**-Espera Khaled-lo detuvo su tío, sin siquiera levantar la voz- Estoy seguro de que Kadidja tiene una explicación razonable para su demora, no es así?**

**La joven inspiró profundamente, antes de comenzar a relatar suave y pausadamente, cómo había sido invitada a tomar el té a casa de una de sus nuevas compañeras, y el hecho de no haber manejado adecuadamente los tiempos...**

**-Esta bien-dijo Abdul Khada, pese a sentir sobre él, la mirada iracunda de su sobrino-Lo único que te pido es que la próxima vez seas más cuidadosa, y que además nos avises el sitio en donde te encuentras, no olvides que esta es una ciudad nueva para nosotros, y cada vez que alguna de ustedes sale sola, nos preocupamos mucho por su bienestar.**

**Kadidja apenas podía creer su buena suerte, era cierto que nunca se había extralimitado, ni hecho cosa alguna que ella considerara fuera de lugar...sin embargo, había visto a su tío reprender a sus hijas, todas mayores que ella, y había que decir que en esas ocasiones su pariente había sido mucho menos tolerante que en esta oportunidad.**

**-De acuerdo, lo haré tío... no se volverá a repetir...**

**Mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación...sentía sobre su espalda, la mirada asesina que le estaban enviando sus primas a causa de su buena suerte.**

**Menos mal que la envidia es un pecado mortal...-pensó con ironía la joven-Y menos mal que a pesar de lo que eso signifique, nadie se ha muerto todavía por cometer un pecado de esa categoría...sino estaríamos todos muertos (estoy de acuerdo con ella, jejej)**

**Apenas la joven hubo desaparecido de escena, también lo hicieron sus parientes mujeres, sabían que si su padre llegaba a verlas espiando sus conversaciones, por poco las mataría...**

**Una vez que Abdul Khada se aseguró de estar a solas con su sobrino, lo miró tranquilamente, enfrentando la colérica mirada que el joven le enviaba...**

**-No entiendo cómo pudiste dejárselo pasar así como así...es que, ella llega tarde el primer día que sale sola, y tú se lo consientes?**

**-Tengo que recordarte que tú y tu hermana están a mi cargo?...Si yo decidí hacer las cosas de esta forma mis motivos tendré, no lo crees?**

**-Si, siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio tío-dijo el joven con una sonrisa algo cínica, sin embargo una nube de preocupación nubló sus hermosos ojos color azul profundo-No obstante, tú habías dicho que para esta edad ella ya estaría...**

**-Si se que fue lo que dije, sin embargo, aún no esta listo... (si, dijo listO, no esta hablando de ella P)**

**-Y cuando se supone que lo estará?-preguntó impaciente.**

**-Todo a su tiempo...pero no te preocupes, sinceramente, yo creo que de aquí a un año, Kadidja ya estará bajo el mando de su marido...y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan las cosas mejorarán mucho, pero mucho más...**

**Un sonrisa se dibujó en la apuesta cara del hermano de la joven al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la boca de su tío..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cómo se podía tener tanto miedo y no explotar? Le había costado admitirlo, pero una vez que lo había reconocido ante sí, el miedo que ya en ese entonces dominaba su alma, comenzó ahora a dominar su cuerpo...ése era el motivo por el cual, al empacar sus cosas en la amplia maleta que tenía sobre la cama, sus manos temblaran como un papel en el viento..**

**La única esperanza de no tener que realizar ese viaje era que su padre no lo autorizara. Sin embargo...esa mañana cuando le preguntó frente a Tomoyo si podía hacerlo, él le otorgó la más radiante de sus sonrisas y con ella el tan poco ansiado permiso...Por primera vez en la vida deseó haber nacido en el seno de una familia estricta que no la dejara ni salir a la puerta, al menos de esa forma habría evitado tener que hacer ese forzoso viaje...**

**Aunque si lo pensaba objetivamente, había muy pocas posibilidades de que se cruzara con él...después de todo, Hong-Kong era una ciudad grande, no es así?...**

**Muy grande, según había especificado Tomoyo cuando ella se lo preguntó...**

**_Sin embargo lo encontraste la vez pasada, recuerdas_?-le dijo una voz interna.**

**Y aunque Sakura sabía perfectamente que esa voz tenía razón...prefería evitarla, no quería sumar un peso más a la mochila que cargaba en su espalda...**

**Además estaba el hecho de que ella había cambiado mucho en esos años...de seguro a él le había ocurrido lo mismo..no había posibilidad alguna que se reconocieran, no después de tanto tiempo...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El joven moreno se hallaba de pie en medio de un mar sin fin de cajas y cosas tiradas y desparramadas por allí...el desorden era abundante a su alrededor, sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión satisfecha a la vez que miraba su entorno...**

**Su casa era un completo desastre en los dos días que llevaba perteneciéndole...sin embargo, el hecho de poder decir con toda seguridad que ése lugar era SU casa, ya era todo un éxito personal...**

**Desde que tenía memoria había querido independizarse y tener su propio hogar; aunque amaba y respetaba mucho a su familia ese instinto había venido con él al mundo...**

**Además estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de sus colegas ya no compartía su lugar de residencia con sus familiares... Si bien, también era cierto que muchos ya habían conformado su núcleo familiar propio, con esposa e hijos...pero esos eran los menos, y los más tontos...( P).**

**A pesar de la opinión que tenía de esas pocas y escasas personas que tenían esas cualidades y que conformaban su staff de trabajo, en algunas ocasiones no podía dejar de preguntarse qué se sentiría el permanecer con la misma persona durante un extenso período de tiempo...tal vez toda la vida...verla despertarse a su lado, preparar el desayuno, festejar su cumpleaños o su aniversario como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo, tener que soportar sus malas costumbres y tener que controlar su genio frente a una discusión, sólo para no lastimarla sin intención... él particularmente nunca había tenido una relación que durara mas que una semana...no al menos desde hacía mucho tiempo...y en el caso de quedarse a "pasar la noche" en una casa ajena, nunca se quedaba a dormir...como un vampiro, trataba de alejarse del lugar antes de que el sol despuntara...**

**Yukito solía burlarse de él, diciéndole que esa actitud se debía a que no quería que lo ataran sentimentalmente a ninguna persona que no fuera él mismo...sin embargo, él lo hacía más llevado por la incomodidad por la que tendría que pasar al no saber qué demonios hacer, que por lo anterior...**

**Por estos motivos, sólo a veces sentía curiosidad por lo que se sentiría vivir una relación así...**

**-Pues...déjame decirte que es maravilloso.**

**La suave voz a su espalda lo sacó de su ensoñación con un profundo sobresalto...**

**-Mamá! casi me matas del susto-dijo dándose vuelta de un tirón y viendo a Nadeshiko Kinomoto, "sentada" plácidamente en uno de los inmensos sillones que pasarían a formar parte del living...**

**-Si, anteriormente he notado que cuando te concentras excesivamente en un asunto, no le prestas la menor atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, una gran debilidad en muchos casos, he de decirte hijo-Dijo serenamente la mujer mientras le sonreía con indulgencia.**

**-A qué has venido? Pensé que no tenías ningún asunto pendiente-dijo preocupado...su madre no se materializaba delante de sus ojos sólo por que tuviera deseos de hacerlo.**

**-no te preocupes, sólo he venido para conocer tu nuevo hogar-dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la muñeca, y poniéndose de pie para observar con mayor atención el living principal de esa inmensa mansión de al menos veinte habitaciones.**

**Touya no creyó ni por un instante que le estuviera diciendo la verdad...**

**-Es realmente muy hermosa**

**-Gracias-dijo secamente el moreno, aunque tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo.**

**-Y muy grande.**

**Las expresiones del joven se dotaron repentinamente de una gran dosis de cansancio...el hecho de que no sólo su padre y su mejor amigo sino que también gran cantidad de sus compañeros de cátedra le dijeran que ya se estaba poniendo grandecito para estar sólo, era ya suficientemente molesto, pero que además de eso su madre viniera del otro mundo para comunicarle que ya se le estaba pasando el arroz, era demasiado para sus nervios, de por sí ya tensos.**

**En vista de que él no pensaba acotar nada, Nadeshiko suspiró y comentó:**

**-Al escuchar lo que estabas pensando antes de que yo hablara, me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente necesitas a alguien que te acompañe más de lo que tu crees...**

**-Estoy bien como estoy madre, además todavía soy muy joven...hoy en día la gente no se casa antes de los treinta (mentira! P)**

**La mujer volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación.**

**-Yo no puedo obligarte a ver cosas que no quieres ver...sin embargo, creo que el día no esta tan lejos...no obstante, es probable que me equivoque...-Nadeshiko prácticamente hablaba consigo misma, cosa que asombró bastante a su hijo, generalmente su madre era muy precisa con las cosas que le quería comunicar. Repentinamente su madre levantó la mirada y lo miró con decisión, había llegado el momento de que le dijera el por qué estaba realmente allí- Touya, esto es importante...más allá de todo lo que te he dicho antes, sólo te pido que prestes particular atención en esto que te voy a pedir a continuación...**

**El joven esperó expectante a escuchar qué novedad habría en el mundo de la cual él no se había percatado.**

**-Tiempos nuevos se acercan, tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, cada diminuto paso que des podría cambiar tu destino para siempre, podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, el problema es que esto ya no sólo involucra a los que tienen magia...sino al mundo entero...y como bien sabes, esta en manos de los que tienen esta habilidad proteger a los que no...Sólo te pido que te cuides, que no hagas estupideces sólo por el simple hecho de mostrarle al mundo lo valiente que eres, y que protejas a tu padre y a tu hermana...bueno, y...si también a ella...tal vez esté más cercana a ti de lo que te des cuenta, o mejor dicho de lo que se quieran dar cuenta...**

**-Qué quieres decir con...?**

**Sin embargo, su madre ya no estaba allí...como de costumbre le había vuelto a hacer lo mismo...no podía "vivir" feliz si no lo dejaba con la intriga...**

**Extremadamente agotado, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto que, de entre todos había definido como su habitación, y suspirando cansinamente, abrió las inmensas cortinas color punzó que su hermana se había encargado de comprarle, y observó con creciente asombro, que el ventanal que lo comunicaba hacia el balcón, le proporcionaba una vista panorámica de...**

**La habitación de Tomoyo...**

**Decidido a hacer lo correcto, estaba cerrando las cortinas, para así no meterse en la intimidad de la mejor amiga de su hermana, cuando...**

**La "pequeña" Tomoyo ingresó en la habitación.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**La suave luz del atardecer iluminó suavemente el cuarto, hasta descansar sobre el apacible rostro de un profundamente dormido muchacho.**

**Desperezándose, tratando de alejar el cansancio de su cuerpo abrió cansinamente sus hinchados párpados a causa de la abundante fatiga que habitaba en su cuerpo… **

**Por fin pudo fijar su atención en el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesita de luz al costado izquierdo de la cama.**

**Las cinco y media de la tarde…**

**Bien, ya era tarde para cenar a una hora respetable, pero seguramente Nakuru habría salido, y él tendría a su entera disposición el comedor, de modo que podría comer cuando se le diera la gana.**

**Al sentarse en el inmenso lecho, notó que no se encontraba en su casa como pensaba hasta ese momento…**

**Si mal no recordaba se hallaba en Japón y…había quedado para cenar con Tomoyo dentro de exactamente veinticinco minutos!**

**Bajó de la cama con un salto que hubiera hecho despertar la envidia de el acóbrata más famoso, y se dispuso a darse una rápida ducha…**

**Ni modo, tendría que renunciar a su tan ansiado baño de inmersión…**

**Al salir del baño, notó con pesar, que aunque trató de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sólo le restaban diez minutos, y todavía tenía que cambiarse…**

**Mientras hacía el nudo de la corbata, trataba de calzarse los zapatos, y una vez que corroboró que su atuendo estaba en perfectas condiciones, se reclinó para atarse los cordones y así evitar un embarazoso accidente (imagínenselo rodando las escaleras para ahorrar tiempo…tendría una entrada en escena espectacular, de eso no cabe duda P)**

**Luciendo su impecable traje azul oscuro de corte occidental (por supuesto, no esperaban verlo con una Yukata, no? ) se dirigió hacia la puerta de la suite y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, hacia el encuentro con su más preciada amiga…**

**Si hubiera permanecido por tan sólo medio minuto más en el cuarto, hubiera escuchado la voz proveniente del libro, al que con tanto ahínco se había dedicado el último tiempo, pronunciar un llamado hacia:**

**-Clow…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La joven de ojos color índigo, miró serena y atentamente cómo el joven inglés descendía grácilmente los escalones que comunicaban el lobby del hotel, con el elegante restaurante en el que se hallaba esperándolo para poder cenar con él…en algunos países ése era un privilegio que no todo el mundo podía darse…**

**Su porte era altamente distinguido, como siempre. Nunca lo había visto correr desesperado por nada ni por nadie, en todos los años que lo conocía.**

**Como de costumbre, sus pasos eran lentos y elegantes al igual que lo era todo en su persona. En cualquier otra ocasión esto le hubiera resultado gracioso, sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba llegando treinta minutos tarde! ( vaya que tardó en cambiarse, eh? Después que no nos digan a las mujeres que demoramos demasiado )**

**Sus ojos comenzaron a viajar por el lugar, hasta que su delgada y femenina figura entró en su campo de visión.**

**-Tomoyo!-exclamó cuando se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de distancia- Discúlpame por la demora, es que…bueno…**

**La joven lo miró atentamente con el asombro levemente detallado en sus delicados rasgos, nunca antes lo había visto ponerse incómodo…eso era tan inédito para ella como lo era para él.**

**-Es gracioso…pero es que estaba tan cansado que me recosté a leer algo, y sin notarlo me quedé dormido-dijo desechando la mirada preocupada que le envió la joven de cabellos oscuros con un encogimiento de hombros, y volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, pronunció con una sonrisa, -Vamos a sentarnos?-mientras le ofrecía su brazo para ingresar al restaurante.**

**La velada transcurrió colmada de paz y armonía; al igual que todas las anteriores. Como de costumbre, Eriol logró olvidarse del mundo al concentrarse en la afable conversación que mantenía con su más querida amiga, no obstante a medida que iba avanzando la noche se encontró con que una inusitada ansiedad iba creciendo en su interior…sin embargo, no sabía bien por qué…simplemente sentía ese revoltijo en el estómago, como si estuviera nervioso por algo que estuviera por suceder…**

**-Te ocurre algo?-Le preguntó ligeramente preocupada la muchacha sentada en frente suyo, mientras lo observaba pagar la cuenta y darle toda la vuelta a la mesa para correrle la silla, y así ella pudiera levantarse (no es el monumento a la caballerosidad? Ya no se encuentran hombres así hoy en día…sólo en mi cabeza, jejej)**

**-No, por qué?-Contestó él dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le ofrecía nuevamente el brazo, para acompañarla hasta la puerta del hotel donde un ford Ka plateado la aguardaba.**

**Eriol enarcó una ceja, curioso y burló a la vez:**

**-Qué le sucedió a la limusina negra y a las numerosas guardaespaldas?**

**-Bueno…en algunas ocasiones logro librarme de ellas; sobre todo cuando mi madre no se encuentra en casa; y además como sólo falta un año ara que saque mi licencia de conducir he logrado convencer a mi madre que lo mejor era observar de cerca cómo conducía alguien con experiencia, y como no se podía hacerlo desde el asiento trasero de una limusina, ni con cinco guardaespaldas obstruyendo la visión, mi guardia se ha reducido a él-dijo señalando al "chofer" que aguardaba detrás del asiento del conductor. Dicho empleado tenía más apariencia de ser un ex-mercenario que un especialista en coches, o un conductor de fórmula uno en todo caso.**

**-Tu madre no cambiará nunca, no es así?-Replicó con una tierna sonrisa.**

**-No hasta que nos cacemos al menos-dijo mientras se subía al reluciente automóvil, y se acercaba hacia la ventanilla abierta de par en par para que el joven pudiera otorgarle su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla ( mira que han ganado confianza estos dos, eh?…y que fue ese comentario de Tomoyo…acaso una declaración?…ya lo veremos más adelante P)**

**Él la observó partir con una sonrisa en su suave y joven rostro, pero con una extraña y enigmática expresión en sus ojos.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para subir las escaleras y dirigirse al ascensor… un fuerte latido de su corazón le indicó que hiciera lo contrario, y sin siquiera saber por qué comenzó a correr como si la vida de la persona que más amaba en el mundo estuviera en peligro (que comparación que se me fue a ocurrir, no?)**

**Cuando por fin tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, notó que se hallaba como a diez cuadras del hotel y que estaba totalmente cubierto de sudor debido a…qué?…él se hallaba en perfecta forma, no podría haberse puesto en ese estado por correr tan sólo un escaso kilómetro, cuando habitualmente corría cincuenta cuadras en media hora (eso es lo que yo llamo ser un completo atleta P)**

**La oscura calle era iluminada tan sólo por la Luna brillando en el cielo nocturno, las opacas luces de la calle, estaban semi apagadas, algo bastante extraño en un país extremadamente moderno como lo era Japón.**

**Él estaba de pie observando tranquilamente el paisaje que lo rodeaba, al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración.**

**No podía entender el motivo de su agitación, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado a toparse con preguntas que no tenían una respuesta razonable, comenzó a caminar nuevamente…sólo que esta vez sin rumbo fijo…sólo a caminar, dobló en la primera esquina con la que se encontró, y allí lo vio**

**O mejor sería decir que lA vió…**

**Envuelta en un manto de oscuridad se acercaba hacia él con la misma agitación que se libraba dentro de sí mismo…**

**En ese preciso instante, casi pudo sentir como si su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo, y al siguiente como si se le fuera a salir del pecho por la rapidez de sus latidos, se le cortó la respiración y un frío en su columna vertebral lo hizo estremecerse…**

**No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo (hace falta que te lo diga? ¬¬) **

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?- la voz proveniente del hombre que se encontraba respaldado contra el alfeizar de la ventana, no dejaba traslucir todo el dolor y la desesperación que su alma llevaba consigo dentro…**

**-Escucha, ya sé que no te gusta ni un poquito la idea de dejarme ir sola, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi misma-dijo la mujer de cabellos tonalidad fueguina, mientras se reclinaba para recoger la maleta que se hallaba en el suelo.**

**-Pero…es muy peligroso que viajes a oriente en un momento como éste, si sigues mi razonamiento, es lógico que te diga que no vale la pena viajar al otro lado del mundo para poner tu vida en peligro..**

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Dereck,-dijo la joven mientras le posaba suavemente una mano en la mejilla-No obstante debes entender que es mi deber, como tú mismo me has dicho, nuevos tiempos se acercan y no son precisamente buenos, todo lo que conocemos puede cambiar o dejar de existir para siempre…**

**-Eso ya lo sé, pero el problema es qué haré si te sucede algo…**

**-No te preocupes-dijo alejándose de él, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida- Te llamaré en cuanto llegué…o al menos te enviaré un mensajito mental… **

**Acto seguido, cerró la puerta con determinación, dejando así al joven llamado Dereck en el recibidor, sin más compañía que sus funestos pensamientos…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tomoyo cerró la puerta del auto y suspiró, Eriol había estado muy extraño esa noche, y comenzaba a preocuparse…aunque no le entraba en la cabeza qué era lo que le podía estar sucediendo…a menos que,…no pero eso era imposble…**

**O no?… **

**Volvió a suspirar, al tiempo que eliminaba el sistema de seguridad de su casa, para luego atravesar el inmenso jardín y así poder traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal e ingresar a la enorme mansión que era su hogar…**

**-Tomoyo!-exclamó su madre levantándose del sofá de cuero blanco que se hallaba en el living- Ya me estaba preocupando, son más de las nueve!**

**-Ay, mamá!-exclamó con una mezcla de irritación y dulzura-Pero si hace tan sólo tres horas y media desde que me fui, desde cuando te has vuelto tan sobre protectora?-Aunque ella sabía muy bien por donde venía el asunto.**

**-Sabes que nunca me quedo tranquila hasta que no te veo entrar por esa puerta, y mucho menos cuando sales con un muchacho.**

**Tomoyo reprimió una sonrisa.**

**-Bien en ese caso le diré a Eriol que no me invite más a cenar porque te molesta que llegue tarde a casa.**

**Silencio…**

**-ERIOL, por qué no me avisaste antes? Y por qué no lo invitaste a pasar por aquí un rato, qué son esos modales hija mía?**

**La joven casi se ahoga de tanto contener la risa…a su madre no le gustaba nada eso de que saliera con chicos, pero cuando se trataba de Eriol era otra cosa**

**Realmente, no sabía el motivo…pero Eriol había logrado conquistar a su madre…**

**-No es que haya olvidado mis perfectos modales ni nada por el estilo, tan sólo es que tenía asuntos que resolver y no podía complicarle invitándolo a pasar por aquí…como bien sabes, Eriol no es precisamente un chico desocupado.**

**-Es cierto, lo había olvidado- Las expresiones de Tsonomi reflejaban desilusión- Sin embargo podemos invitarlo a cenar la semana que viene**

**-Si bueno, ya veremos…le pregunto si no tiene nada que hacer….ahora si me disculpas, me voy a recostar un rato, me duele la cabeza.**

**-Pero si acabas de llegar…**

**-Lo sé...pero Estoy realmente cansada, tal vez mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente-lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era tener que soportar una tediosa charla acerca de lo que había hecho con Eriol las últimas horas…**

**-Esta bien- Dijo Tsonomi algo desilusionada.**

**-Gracias-dijo la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**A pesar del cansancio y agotamiento que su cuerpo cargaba consigo a esas alturas del día, se obligo a subir el trecho de escaleras que la separaban de su habitación.**

**Nunca había entendido el por qué las personas que tenían la suficiente solvencia económica como para vivir en mansiones, destinaban sus habitaciones privadas a los cuartos que se hallaban en los pisos superiores, teniendo así que realizar el esfuerzo de subir un sin número de escalones para poder descansar. Este hecho provocaba que los habitantes del lugar casi nunca pasaran su tiempo libre en sus alcobas, sino en las estancias de la planta baja.**

**Su madre le había explicado desde niña, que la diagramación de los cuartos era tal, para así mantener la privacidad de los dueños de la casa, cuando se realizaba una fiesta o una reunión social, y los invitados tenían oportunidad de vagar por la casa a su entera disposición.**

**Suspirando por enésima vez en la noche, empujó la puerta de roble, para así tener acceso a su habitación.**

**La oscuridad producida por las luces apagadas, la recibió otorgándole una pequeña porción de la paz que su alma, mente y cuerpo tanto le reclamaban. Dicha penumbra era interrumpida sólo por la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal que la comunicaba a un inmenso balcón en forma circular, rodeado en su totalidad con unas barandillas en forma similar a los pinos del bowling.**

**Pero era una luz a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que no le gustaba obstruir el enorme ventanal y su hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad, con aparatosas cortinas, además contaba con la ventaja de que en esa calle los faros sólo se ubicaran en las esquinas, de modo que nada interrumpía su pacífica oscuridad; por este motivo era que el ventanal permanecía siempre abierto. (cambiará cuando se entere de que Touya la puede ver, se enterará algún día?)**

**Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, como si la madera inanimada le pudiera dar la fortaleza que en ese momento tanta falta le hacía.**

**Realmente no sabía que era lo que le sucedía últimamente… en ocasiones, actuaba de una forma en que ni ella misma se reconocía.**

**Se desprendió del seguro soporte que le brindaba el pórtico, y lentamente se fue acercando al amplio lecho, el cual estaba totalmente envuelto en un suave dosel de una tonalidad azul marino. Con un movimiento que a lo largo de los años, se había convertido en mecánico, desprendió a la cama de su delicada cobertura, y un instante después se recostó sobre ella de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos, formando prácticamente un cruz con su cuerpo…**

**Con lo ojos muy abiertos el pensamiento de que tendría que comenzar a ultimar los detalles de su plan, invadió en su cansada mente. **

**Prácticamente desde que Li había desaparecido, había comenzado a pensar en la manera de reunir a su querida amiga con el joven chino… eran muchos años de pensar, y de que al fin se le otorgara la oportunidad perfecta de llevar a cabo sus intenciones.**

**No obstante, todo el entusiasmo que había comenzado a arder en su piel desde que sus planes comenzaron a cuadrar de acuerdo a sus propósitos, se había extinguido mágicamente a medida que la noche avanzaba.**

**No sabía el verdadero motivo… pero, ella… Tomoyo Daidouji… estaba deprimida…**

**Y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera sabía por qué… era algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión.Era como si el motivo por el cual sentía ese dolor que le taladraba el corazón estuviera tan dentro suyo que ni ella misma supiera cual era.**

**Era como… como si lo que sintiera estuviera prohibido…**

**Echó una rápida mirada la balcón y a la oscuridad reinante allí afuera, y repentinamente eso la inspiró…**

**Un fuerte latido en su desdichado corazón la hizo tomar aquélla determinación…**

**No sabía por qué… pero tenía que salir de allí… de alguna manera extraña y anti natural, la calle la estaba llamando…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La joven suspiró cansinamente, y lo más despacio que pudo, ingresó a la habitación que desde hacía apenas una semana le pertenecía…**

**Como era de esperar la encontró repleta de personas… mujeres para ser más exactas.**

**-Kadidja, que fue lo que sucedió?-La mujer que rondaría los treinta y seis años, y que apenas la superaba en altura, la miraba con una expresión adusta profundamente marcada en el rostro-Cuál fue la razón de suma importancia que te hizo llegar tarde sin avisarnos?.**

**En la habitación se hizo un profundo silencio en espera de la respuesta de la joven.**

**-No sucedió nada importante Tía Naela… tan sólo permanecí en la casa de una compañera para tomar el té y no medí el tiempo.**

**Si Kadidja no conociera a su tía, y supiera además que estaba penado por la ley que las mujeres le pegaran a sus hijos (en realidad no sé si es así, pero creo que el único con derecho a castigar a los descendientes son los hombres), estaría temblando a causa de la mirada de… odio?…no, no llegaba a ser tanto, pero si de excesivo disgusto que le envió su tía.**

**-Siendo así, espero que la próxima vez seas más consciente de tus actos y entiendas que en esta casa nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, y que no puedes llegar a la hora que tu voluntad te lo demande, en esta morada tenemos reglas, y te guste o no tendrás que aceptarlas…**

**Nunca había oído a su tía hablarle en ese tono, pero no se sorprendía… había cometido un fallo que, de haber sido hija de sus tíos, sería imperdonable…**

**_-_descuida, tía, no volverá a ocurrir.**

**-Muy bien, así lo espero, ahora voy a dedicarme a preparar la comida, Samiha, Farida, Soheir y Laila, acompáñenme-prácticamente les ordenó a sus cuatro hijas.**

**Las tres primeras la siguieron obedientemente, no obstante; la pequeña Laila, se acercó tímidamente y le preguntó al oído sino podía permanecer con su primaNaela dudó un instante, su hija adoptiva estaba demasiado apegada a Kadidja, si se descuidaba terminaría siguiendo los mismos pasos que su sobrina.**

**Y lo que menos quería era que su hija terminara como era prácticamente previsible que terminara Kadidja**

**Casi podía verla...atada a un marido que lo único que hacía era maltratarla, humillarla y darle la misma importancia que un mueble...**

**La realidad de una mujer musulmana era demasiado dura como para que cualquiera de sus hijas la viviera, ella soñaba, que para cuando sus hijas estuvieran en edad de casarse, le encontraran el mejor marido que fuera posible, y en este caso no se trataría de uno que respetara la religión al pie de la letra, porque mientras más respetara la religión, peor trataría a su hija.**

**-De acuerdo, pero en compensación, mañana te encargarás de preparar el desayuno tu misma-le dijo prácticamente con una sonrisa en la cara, esa niña la hacía sonreír más de lo que debía (qué es esto, no sabía que había una limitación para las sonrisas, ejeje)**

**-De acuerdo- dijo la pequeña, sin darle demasiada importancia, y dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre, la cual ya salía del cuarto.**

**-Qué sucede?-le preguntó la joven de ojos negros, una vez que se hallaron solas en la estancia, en los segundos en que se había librado de la compañía de su acosante tía, se había dedicado a despojarse de su velo, dejando en libertad un suave, brilloso y ondulante cabello negro.- Tu amas cocinar, por qué no fuiste con ellas?.**

**-Simplemente me interesaba más saber cómo te había ido en tu primer día de clases.**

**Gracias a que ella le había enseñado a leer a los tres años, (woow, es una superdotada la chica esta, nah mentira… yo aprendí a esa edad y no soy una Einstein, aunque me gusta creerlo), Laila tenía un vocabulario mucho amplio que el de la mayoría de las niñas de su edad.**

**-Si era nada más que por eso-dijo con una tierna sonrisa- No debes preocuparte, todos son muy amables, y además hay un grupo de chicas muy amigables, fue en casa de una de ellas en que me quede a tomar el té.**

**-Inshalá (significa: gracias a Dios, es una frase muy común entre los musulmanes).**

**-Si, la verdad es que tuve bastante suerte-dijo acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, a diferencia de sus hermanas y familiares, ella tenía el cabello rubio oro, claro que esta desemejanza estaba dada por la falta de lazos sanguíneos…**

**-Y estas jóvenes, son bonitas?**

**-SI, son realmente suinas.**

**-Si, pero seguramente ninguna es más hermosa que tú.**

**-No lo creas, frente a los ojos de los jóvenes occidentales, una mujer que oculta su cabello nunca podría ser hermosa, y aunque Japón queda en oriente, los gustos en cuanto a determinadas cosas se comparten; y las mujeres es uno de ellos.**

**-No lo creo, yo más bien pienso que…**

**_Sin embargo las palabras de su prima parecían un eco en la distancia, cuando de repente toda la habitación se desvaneció...de pronto ya no sabía donde estaba, ni el tiempo ni el espacio eran importantes en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que estaba prisionera por barrotes invisibles... Rodeada de paredes etéreas… se ahogaba, se asfixiaba sin agua ni cuerdas._**

**-Kadidja, Kadidja, estás bien?**

**La voz de su pequeña y preocupada pariente fue trayéndola poco a poco a la realidad, a esa existencia que a pesar de todas sus desigualdades, era preferible al infierno en que se había sometido por apenas unos instantes…**

**_-_Kadidja...**

**-estoy bien, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- le aseguró, una vez que pudo fijar su vista en la niña.**

**-Qué fue lo que sucedió, Repentinamente, a tus ojos se les escapó la vida y era como si ya no estuvieras aquí, como si no formaras parte de este mundo…**

**Las palabras de la chiquilla, describieron de una forma tan exacta sus sentimientos unos segundos antes, que no pudo más que mirarla con la confusión enmarcando su bello rostro…**

**-De verdad?-preguntó aún un tanto turbada- Pues… no, no me ocurrió nada.**

**-Estas segura?- su prima seguía sin creerla del todo.**

**-Si, completamente- de repente, comenzó a mirar en su rededor, y decidida dijo:- Puedes ayudarme en algo?**

**-Si, lo que quieras- contestó sorprendida la infante por el cambio de tema.**

**-necesito salir- Repentinamente, la necesidad de tomar aire la había invadido.**

**-Pero… porqué no le dices a Baba (papá) que te acompañe?**

**-No, es necesario que lo haga sola- no entendía muy bien por qué, pero en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.**

**-Pero… prima, tú sabes que el que una mujer salga sola siempre se ha visto con malos ojos, imagínate lo que dirá la gente si te ve salir a esta hora.**

**-Laila, ya no estamos en Egipto, aquí es normal que las mujeres salgan solas y a cualquier hora…**

**-Sin embargo… cómo harás? Baba nunca te dará permiso para salir… si ya son más de las nueve!**

**Qué tarde… cómo había pasado el tiempo- Pensaba una aún confundida Kadidja,-Es cierto que había perdido mucho tiempo halando con su primo en Internet, antes de subir a descansar a su habitación… (mirénla… no es la única maniática con el cyber espacio)**

**-él no tiene por qué enterarse-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a colocarse el velo**

**-Kadidja, eso esta muy mal!-exclamó la pequeña entre horrorizada y sorprendida de la audacia de su prima.**

**-Lo sé, sin embargo es de vital importancia que lo haga.**

**-Y cómo planeas hacerlo?**

**-Detrás de esta ventana, hay una escalera pegada a la pared, pienso salir por allí, ahora-dijo mientras abría uno de los cristales- Recuéstate a dormir, así si alguien viene a buscarme antes de que haya regresado, no podrán inculparte.**

**Le lanzó un beso silencioso y se escabulló por la ventanilla.**

**Cuando por fin tocó el suelo con sus pies, escuchó a su prima preguntarle a qué hora estaría de regreso.**

**No obstante, no estaba en sus planes subir nuevamente las escaleras para comunicarle algo que ni ella misma sabía.**

**Con su rostro oculto por el velo, se dispuso a disfrutar de las sensaciones que la hacía experimentar esa nueva "libertad"**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-Estas convencida de lo que vas a hacer Hikari?**

**-Por supuesto, no es para que te pongas así, si no tiene nada de malo.**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Mira, en el peor de los casos, lo que podría suceder sería que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, y eso es algo que realmente dudo; ya sabes, es uno de los rasgos más distintivos del profesor Tsukishiro, su despiste habitual.**

**-Si, puede ser- La chica aún permanecía dudosa, no tenía formas de convencer a su amiga de que no hiciera lo que se tenía propuesto!- Pero y si le ocasionas problemas en su trabajo?**

**-Por prepararle un dulce? No lo creo, hay cosas peores, como esas abundantes cartas de amor que recibe todos los días; además no sería la primera vez que una alumna y un profesor se comprometen en una relación… y no se te ocurra poner esa cara de horror, que sólo me lleva ocho años, tu novio te lleva siete.**

**-Si pero mi novio no es mi profesor- acotó la otra. (como si ese fuera un motivo de importancia… lo cierto, es que las dos son unas degeneradas! Salir con chicos tan grandes, jeje)**

**-No interesa… ahí viene, así que préstame atención, ya son más de las cuatro, si las cosas salen como las tengo planeadas, podré permanecer con él hasta la cena; serías tan amable de decirle a mi madre que estoy en tu casa?-Sin siquiera esperar respuesta, comenzó a correr y unos pasos más allá, se giró y la saludó con el brazo, mientras con sus labios pronunciaba un- Muchas gracias!**

**Siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer, pensaba su amiga, nunca medía los riesgos de sus acciones, y lo que era peor, siempre le cargaba parte de la responsabilidad a ella…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Profesor Tsukishiro!**

**Yukito escuchó una voz familiar pronunciando su nombre, e inmediatamente giró para observar a una de sus alumnas corriendo hacia él.**

**Hikari Matsumoto… era una de sus mejores pupilas, siempre estaba rebosante de alegría, y con ese largo cabello color miel y ligeramente ondulado, y esos ojos grises, era el blanco apreciativo de muchas miradas masculinas… amén de su atractivo físico, poco común en una chica que apenas alcanzaba los diesiceis años, ella permanecía siempre entre los cinco mejores promedios de sus clases, aunque él sabía que no se trataba precisamente del tipo que se pasara la noche de un sábado estudiando para un examen…**

**-Sensei Tsukishiro, cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó un tanto jadeante, cuando por fin se encontró frente a él; a pesar de que la joven medía aproximadamente un metro setenta, él seguía sobrepasándola por varios centímetros.**

**-Muy bien por suerte, y tu hikari? Necesitas algo en especial?- dijo mientras juntos comenzaban a caminar hacia su auto.**

**Las mejillas de la estudiante te tiñeron de un rojo intenso, cosa que provocó que Yukito levantara las cejas con sorpresa…**

**-Bien… yo venía a darle esto-dijo sacando un envase de vidrio con un dulce oscuro dentro- Es dulce de frutilla casero, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**El ingenuo profesor no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, era como si esa joven le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ya que no podía esperar más para detenerse delante del primer almacén que encontrara para comprar precisamente un dulce de fresa!.**

**-Muchas gracias! No deberías molestarte- Acto seguido, miró su reloj, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su auto- Tienes algo que hacer? O quieres venir a compartirlo conmigo?**

**-No realmente no tengo nada que hacer(si, como si no lo supiéramos P), si no es molestia.**

**-No para nada, ninguna molestia; sube al auto- dijo mientras le abría la puerta de atrás desde dentro del vehículo (y que esperaban? Que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto? Nah, el chico es ingenuo pero no para tanto! )**

**-Ahora, me da curiosidad cómo sabías que iba a regresar hoy al colegio?- le preguntó mientras se ponían en camino hacia su casa.**

**-Pues… hace días que no se habla de otra cosa-contestó con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor.**

**-Y cómo resultó su viaje al extranjero?**

**-Pues, lo cierto es que lo disfruté realmente mucho- _aunque Yue lo debe haber deleitado mucho más_.- pensó para sí mismo**

**Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de las aventuras de Yukito en Inglaterra, y cuando por fin llegaron; Yukito se dispuso a preparar el té mientras Hikari se ponía cómoda…**

**-Su casa es muy bonita- opinó la muchacha, desde el living.**

**-Gracias, lo cierto es que es un tanto pequeña, sólo dispone de dos habitaciones y un pequeño patio, además de la cocina, el comedor y el living; pero para mí es perfecta… además la compre cuando tenía sólo veintiún años, y nunca tuve deseos de mudarme, el día de mañana; tal vez cuando me case.**

**La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras ambos intercambiaban opiniones acerca de diferentes temas; la realidad, era que la situación era bastante extraña… de por sí, que una joven de diesiceis año pudiera entablar una conversación normal con alguien de veintitrés años, ya era insólito, pero a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que esta persona era su profesor!…**

**No obstante, para desgracia de la muchacha, en cuanto se hicieron las seis de la tarde, Yukito la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa… (y si, no entiendo qué pretendía… que la invitara a quedarse a vivir?)**

**La joven ingresó en su hogar, pensando si alguna vez lograría que él la viera como algo más que una alumna, a la que se le tenía cierto aprecio.**

**En su memoria, aún estaba fresco el recuerdo de su primer encuentro…**

**En su momento, le había resultado mágico…**

**Flash Back**

**-Se puede saber a dónde vas tan apurada?**

**-Es que tengo clase de cocina y estoy llegando tarde-dijo ella sin dejar de correr.**

**Su amiga suspiró, Hikari nunca se tomaba las cosas con calma. Aun lamentándose por la hiperactividad de su mejor amiga, miró la delgada silueta de su amiga, que precisamente en ese momento cruzaba la calle.**

**-HAKARIIII CUIDADOO!.**

**No obstante, cuando la joven pudo apreciar la advertencia de su amiga, lo único que ocupaba su campo de visión, era el rasposo suelo de color gris…**

**Sintiéndose algo mareada, pudo notar que un fuerte peso se oprimía justo sobre su estómago. **

**-Estas bien?**

**En ese instante advirtió que una mirada plateada, muy parecida a la suya la miraba muy de cerca.**

**-Si.. Si- dijo jadeando, esos ojos la habían hipnotizado hasta tal punto que no podía pensar en nada.**

**-Perfecto- dijo él poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a estabilizarse.- Puedes caminar?**

**-Si es sólo que he tropezado, por la sorpresa..**

**En ese momento fue consiente de, que si ese joven no hubiera interferido, en ese preciso instante te encontraría debajo de las ruedas de una land- Rover. El conductor de la misma esperaba pacientemente para ver si se encontraba bien.**

**-Muchas gracias- Le dijo, a su salvador desconocido, cuando se vio obligada a despedirse, ya que su amiga la estaba tironeando para que fueran a su casa para ayudarla a reestablecerse.**

**Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en si volvería a ver alguna vez a ese joven de cabello y ojos plateados…**

**Estaba tan distraída meditando ese asunto, que ni siquiera notó cuando su nuevo profesor ingresó en el aula…**

**Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada… allí la recibieron nuevamente esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Xiao- Lang…**

**El joven que respondía a este nombre, levantó pausadamente la vista del libro antiguo que tenía en su regazo, justo a tiempo para ver a su tío ingresando en el amplio living en el cual se encontraba**

**-En qué puedo servirle, tío?- preguntó educadamente el joven.**

**-Sólo quisiera preguntarte qué opinas acerca de estos documentos referentes al Clan-expresó, poniéndole sobre el libro, unos papeles de aspecto bastante antiguos- así tal vez una vez que los hayas leído, puedas firmarlos.**

**-Por supuesto- dijo poniéndose derecho en el amplio sillón en el que se hallaba reposando, teniendo especial cuidado de no dirigir ni siquiera una mirada a esos sucios papeles.**

**Kung Tsé, se permitió el lujo de expresar una sonrisa orgullosa.**

**-Sin embargo, lamentablemente, aún no he asumido el cargo de Jefe del Clan; como bien sabes, así que no podré ayudarte con eso… tal vez mi madre… no, pero es cierto!- dijo como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido de repente- Está de viaje y no vuelve hasta mañana… ella ha dejado el asunto del Clan al mando de mi abuela, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte… ahora, si no requieres de mi persona para nada más…-dijo extendiéndole con la mano izquierda los papeles. (no sé entre los chinos, pero entre los árabes, entregar algo con la mano izquierda, representa una deshonra para quién lo acepta…, jejej, mira que nos resultó insolente este chiquito, eh?)**

**Era una invitación gentil para que lo dejara en paz, esperaba que el más adulto de los dos supiera interpretarlo correctamente. Sin siquiera esperar a que su tío se diera media vuelta, volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.**

**-Entonces, me pondré en contacto con ella-dijo cortésmente y hasta con una sonrisa, como quien observa crecer a su mascota preferida demasiado rápido.**

**No obstante, una vez que sus rasgos estuvieron a resguardo de la mirada del joven, su rostro adquirió una expresión tan sombría, que haría temblar al más siniestro de los hombres.**

_**-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- pensaba Kung Tsé- Este… mocoso (y ahí vamos de nuevo, a falta de Touya, lo tenemos a este) insolente ya ni siquiera se pone de pie cuando entro en la habitación, ah, y por supuesto, también su abuela… Claro, ninguno de los dos considera oportuno guardarme el respeto que con tanto esfuerzo me he ganado, pero no importa, pronto no sólo ellos deberán guardarme respeto…**_

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**El joven no podía creer los que sus ojos le mostraban; pero si había algo que no podía terminar de comprender, era su comportamiento.**

**Él Touya Kinomoto, graduado con honores en la Universidad de Tokyo (soy muy mala para inventar nombres y apodos, gomenne!) y sobre todas las cosas, extremadamente respetado en todo su medio laboral, se encontraba espiando a una jovencita que podría ser su hermana.**

**Corrección, que era como su hermana; puesto que no sólo era siete años más chica que él, sino que era la mejor amiga de su pequeño monstruo…**

**No quería ni suponer lo que podían llegar a decir sus compañeros de trabajo si lo veían ahí, en esa situación… por supuesto, no se lo harían olvidar en lo que le quedara de vida. De eso estaba seguro.**

**No obstante, había algo que lo preocupaba y era el hecho de que Tomoyo estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, estaba demasiado… melancólica, demasiado… triste? Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañaba y preocupaba, era el por qué él se descubría tan afectado por eso…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Con tan sólo experimentar la suave caricia del suave viento nocturno en su rostro ya se sentía mucho más relajada, no podía creer que la solución para olvidar todo su nerviosismo, era simplemente dar un camino a la luz de la luna… Esa misma luz que se filtraba todas las noches por la ventana de su habitación.**

**Sin siquiera notarlo, sus pies siguieron moviéndose, sólo que sin un rumbo fijo, sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía; ella nunca debía salir sola, al menos no sin custodia, y aún menos de noche; pero bueno, para qué servía tener dieciséis años si uno no los aprovechaba?. Aunque si era completamente sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir, que nunca se sintió de la edad que su cuerpo representaba.**

**Llevaba caminando un tiempo que para ella parecieron tan sólo medio minuto, pero que en realidad fueron al menos quince minutos; cuando la luna volvió a reclamar su atención… El astro se hallaba en cuarto creciente. De todas, era la fase que más le gustaba… sentía que si se ponía de pie debajo de ella cuando estaba en esa fase, ninguna calamidad podría pasarle, que estaba resguardada por su brillo.**

**No obstante, aquélla vez, estaba diferente… su luz, siempre tan enceguecedora estaba más pálida… casi parecía como si estuviera agonizando… era un pensamiento muy mortífero, pero era lo que sentía.**

**De repente, el ruido de unos zapatos chocando contra el suelo, la hicieron salir de su ensoñación, y observar que había permanecido estática, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Sabía que no debía quedarse allí parada, no mientras esos pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, sabía que debía salir corriendo….**

**Todo eso era de perfecto discernimiento para su mente, y sin embargo, permaneció allí; a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar… **

**Esperando… esperando qué exactamente? Ni ella lo sabía.**

**A medida que los pasos se acercaban se le iba cortando la respiración... no tenía ni idea de qué esperaba, pero una fuerza más poderosa que ella la obligaba a mantenerse quieta en el lugar.**

**Lo primero que pudo apreciar del desconocido fue la punta de sus zapatos, y luego… sus ojos… esos ojos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno debajo del cual se hallaban. **

_**Eran tan familiares… ella ya los conocía, los conocía desde hacía mucho; sólo que nunca los había visto desde esa perspectiva.**_

**Nunca supo si fue ella, o él quien comenzó a acercarse, de todas formas, sea quien fuera que hubiese iniciado el movimiento, ninguno de los dos retrocedió.**

**La luna seguía brillando con ese extraño esplendor, siendo cómplice del nacimiento de ese nuevo sentimiento que fluía entre los dos jóvenes en esa solitaria calle.**

**Él sentía que la única forma de recuperar la normalidad era ceder a esa fuerza invisible que lo atraía hacia esa misteriosa joven, y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo ya que no podía, ni quería alejarse de él... Lentamente, posó su mano en la suave piel de su mejilla, sin notar nada excepto el brillo especial que tenían esos ojos; esa mirada que él tan bien conocía.**

**Sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros de distancia, cuando repentinamente una profunda oscuridad se sumió en torno a ellos.**

**La luna había desaparecido…**

**Cuando la luz volvió a iluminar el lugar, ella ya se hallaba a mitad de cuadra.**

**No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer, había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo, absolutamente todo.**

**Una sola pregunta se repetía incansablemente en su mente, mientras volvía a entrar en su hogar…**

**Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Eriol había permanecido quieto, estático… no creía que pudiera moverse ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Aun después de diez minutos, no lograba entender qué era lo que le había pasado… Seguía sin comprender esa reacción que tuvo ante una completa desconocida.**

**Pero no... se dijo a si mismo, todo había sido una confusión; no había sido él en realidad quién había actuado de esa forma. No, lo que en verdad había sucedido, era que algo se había apoderado de él…**

**Con esa idea en su mente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel. Un largo baño en el jacuzzi y una noche entera de descanso sin interrupciones, harían que viera todo con claridad.**

**Y mejor que resultara ser así, puesto que al día siguiente tenía otro viaje programado, y tenía que tener la mente completamente despejada; de no ser así, sería él quien terminaría internado en un hospital con un ataque de nervios… y no Shaoran como tenía planeado que fuera.**

**De modo que regresó al hotel con toda la intención de dormir toda la noche de corrido…**

**No obstante, como suele sucedernos cuando tratamos de analizar cosas del alma con la mente, no fue así… sino que resultó ser todo lo contrario; se encontró a si mismo dando vueltas por la cama hasta al menos la una de la madrugada, y cuando por fin fue arropado por los brazos del tan esperado Morfeo, fue acosado incansablemente por unos ojos oscuros.**

**Unos ojos que él conocía casi tan bien como los propios.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Sakura se desperezó al sentir los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por la ventana de su cuarto. Puesto que prácticamente no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no tenía sentido permanecer por más tiempo en esa cama, que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser cómoda.**

**Tenía que reconocer que el hecho de viajar ese día a Hong Kong, la ponía más nerviosa de lo que le gustaba admitir.**

**Un familiar escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Siempre le sucedía esto cuando sus pensamientos recaían de alguna u otra forma en él.**

**Y en este caso no era para menos… en un par de horas volvería a poner los pies sobre su país natal, y aunque supiera que era prácticamente imposible; no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que haría en el supuesto caso de que se lo encontrara.**

**Aún en pijama, se dirigió a un pequeño mueble que había debajo de la televisión y en el cual se hallaba un sofisticado pero pequeño equipo de música, los parlantes se conectaban con otros que había instalados en el resto de la casa, de modo que podía escuchar música en toda la morada. Y como ese día no tenía pensado ir al colegio, y ni su padre ni su hermano se encontraban en el lugar, podía darse el lujo de escuchar la música al volumen que quisiera.**

**Una vez en la cocina, no pudo evitar pensar en las tantas oportunidades en que se habían metido allí para cocinar los dos juntos; hacían un equipo perfecto.**

**Suspiró, pensando en todo lo que habían cambiado las desde la última vez que habían estado allí.**

**Principalmente, ella ya no era la misma, desde el día en que por fin admitió que él no regresaría, algo se había endurecido dentro suyo; y aunque seguía siendo la misma, no podía evitar desconfiar de las personas, cuando notaba que se acercaban a ella para ver si podían lograr algo más que una amistad…**

**-Ohayou Gozaimasu! (Buenos días!)- Una voz chillona proveniente de un muñequito de felpa amarillo que revoloteaba en el aire alrededor de su cabeza- Qué estas preparando? Algo en especial para mi?.**

**Él sí que no había cambiado mucho.**

**-MMM, no nada especial, pero si tienes un poco de paciencia, te prepararé hockeys.**

**-En serio?- La alegría le hacía resplandecer los ojitos como dos estrellas- A propósito Sakurita, de quién es esa maleta que se encuentra en tu habitación?**

**-Ettooo…(es una exclamación típica Japonesa, equivaldría al: Ehhh)- Entre las corridas, había olvidado completamente decirle nada a Kero sobre el viaje.-Pues, es mía.**

**-Tuya?- El muñeco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Y a dónde se supone que vamos ahora?- exclamó con resignación al observar la seriedad en el rostro de la joven.**

**-de verdad lo siento Kero, se me olvidó decírtelo antes- Dijo sólo para ganar tiempo... Sabía que el muñeco pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara del destino de la travesía- Ha surgido algo, y debo viajar urgentemente a Hong Kong.**

_**-HONG KONG!-preguntó "tranquilamente" el muñeco-y para qué quieres ir a Hong Kong ahora, no me digas que ese mocoso...**_

**-no grites, este viaje no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Shaoran-dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, lo cierto era que el grito del peluche había opacado la música que sonaba en gran escala- Es más, si pudiera evitarlo, no pisaría nunca en mi vida Hong Kong, pero es que ha sucedido un imprevisto de última hora con mi vestido, y a Tomoyo se le ocurrió contratar a una modista de ese país… y bueno, resulta que tengo que viajar para resolver el problema- En cuanto terminó de decir esta última frase, sirvió el último hockey y se lo puso delante de la nariz a Kero, que ahora se hallaba sentado en la mesa, recapacitando acerca de alguna idea- Aquí tienes.**

**Luego de un tenso silencio, en lo cual sólo se escuchaban los tragos exagerados del muñeco, y los cubiertos de Sakura golpear el plato. La gran bestia del sello (para quienes no lo conocen por ese nombre, me refiero al muñequito, es decir Kero, ejej)**

**-Sakura?**

**-Umm?**

**-Es preciso que hable contigo de algo importante.**

**Un repentino escalofrío le puso los pelo de punta, cuando Kero ponía esa expresión…**

**-Qué sucede?**

**-Bueno… no sentiste nada extraño ayer por la noche?**

**La joven meditó un tiempo su pregunta, si Kero le cuestionaba eso, quería decir que algo había sucedido… Tratando de hacer memoria, recordó que alrededor de las diez de la noche había sentido algo… pero no sabía exactamente qué.**

**-Hoe? Bueno… no lo sé-expresó dudosa- Sentí algo, pero no sé exactamente qué.**

**-Esta bien, al menos lograste percibirlo- dijo más aliviado, aunque casi al instante volvió a adoptar su expresión de sigilo- Por más extraño que suene, ayer la Luna desapareció.**

**-Pero… qué estas diciendo?-Pobrecito, ahora si que se le había subido el azúcar a la cabeza- Si cuando yo me asomé a la ventana antes de irme a dormir, ella seguía allí.**

**-Yo no te dije que había desaparecido y no había regresado-Dijo molesto por la mirada de desconfianza que su ama le había dirigido- Sólo que desapareció, fue tan sólo por unos segundos, para quienes no poseen magia no sucedió nada, naturalmente.**

**-Pero… Cómo que desapareció?**

**-Así es, ya he hablado con Yue y Eriol y ninguno de los dos sabe cuál fue el motivo por el cual sucedió esto… pero los tres estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor.**

**-Por qué? Es decir, no pudo haber ocurrido un semi- eclipse?- Hasta para sus propios oídos sonaba ridículo lo que acababa de decir.**

**-No Sakura, esto es producto de un hechizo, un hechizo muy difícil y antiguo…**

**-pero por qué alguien querría desaparecer la Luna, eso es ridículo.**

**-No, en absoluto; Como tu bien sabes, el mundo está regido por dos fuerzas, las del bien y las del mal; con el planeta sucede lo mismo; La Luna es la principal fuente de magia blanca que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra, por el simple hecho de existir ya despide energía mágica, y Sakura, como bien sabes hay magos que en vez de elegir el camino correcto, se desvían, ésos son generalmente los que desean acabar con el universo; pero el sencillo motivo por el cual no lo han podido llevar a cabo aún es la presencia de la Luna, ella impide que cualquier cosa le suceda al planeta. No obstante, si esta despareciera, el universo quedaría al descubierto, como un ejército sin armas. No intento asustarte con todo esto- Dijo al observar la cara de la muchacha (que ya sabemos como es, no?)- Sólo precaverte, es decir, quiero que de ahora en adelante lleves tus cartas a todos los lugares que vayas.**

**-De acuer..do- dijo "algo" nerviosa-A hong Kong también?**

**-Especialmente a Hong Kong, no se lo si recuerdas, pero una vez te dije que esa ciudad está llena de magia, respira magia por cada uno de sus poros, y en ella se encuentran también muchos magos peligrosos, créeme no me agradaría tener que cruzarme con alguno de ellos sin estar preparado.**

**-Esta bien, ahora mismo pondré entre mis cosas el libro.**

**-A qué hora sale el avión?**

**-A las 16.30, pero tu también vienes?**

**-Por supuesto, o acaso creíste que te iba a dejar sola?**

**-No, pero debido al escaso tiempo de estadía allá… bueno, pensé que estarías más cómodo aquí.**

**-No, yo también requiero ir a ese país ahora que lo pienso… Pero si bien planeo ir contigo, tendré que dejarte sola por un tiempo, y eso no me agrada, tú siempre debes estar acompañada de al menos uno de tus guardianes.**

**-No te preocupes, creo que sobreviviré un par de horas sin tu vigilancia.**

**-No te creas… espérame aquí, creo que tengo la solución perfecta**

**-Pero... qué?**

**-Espérame un segundo nada más, lo tengo en mi habitación-dijo antes de salir disparado escaleras arriba.**

**Sakura sonrió al pensar que lo que Kero llamaba su habitación, no era más que una casa de muñecas que Tomoyo le había mandado diseñar dos años atrás, y que estaba oculta debajo de su cama, donde tenía un velador para que la iluminara. **

**A los pocos minutos el muñeco regresó con algo colgando en sus patitas delanteras**

**-Aquí tienes-dijo depositando el objeto sobre la mesa**

**Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo observó detalladamente. Era un medallón con un zafiro en el medio y el borde plateado. Era realmente una joya preciosa, pero no entendía el poder que podía llegar a tener...**

**-Pero..**

**-Antes que me digas nada, como bien sabrás los cristales son joyas que poseen la capacidad de almacenar una enorme cantidad de poderes**

**-Si, pero esto es un zafiro que tiene que ver...**

**-Lamento contradecirte Sakurita, pero eso no es un zafiro sino un cristal**

**-pero los cristales son transparentes generalmente, y aún cuando se les pones color no logran uno tan profundo y uniforme-dijo girando el medallón entre sus manos.**

**-pero este no es un cristal normal, lo creamos Yue, Eriol y yo. Pero su nacimiento no se remonta a esta era, como todo lo relacionado con la magia tiene su historia. Te gustaría escucharla?**

**-Si, si-dijo algo dudosa, en realidad lo que quería saber era para que servía ese condenado objeto.**

**-De acuerdo, esta joya proviene del mago Clow, que a su vez la sacó de un collar de su madre, el joven Clow, sólo lo había guardado como recuerdo, hasta que un día, cuando aún estaba desarrollando sus poderes, en un libro de los tantos que tuvo oportunidad de leer descubrió que si aun cristal común se reinsertan dos estilos de magia distintas, o los magos que se lo proveen pensaban completamente opuesto en algún punto; puede ser utilizado como medio de protección. En simples palabras, quiere decir que Clow en algún momento de su vida, se alió con otro mago y en conjunto crearon este cristal, el cual sirvió de protección a alguien, el problema era que una vez usado, no se podría volver a utilizar, a menos que de cierta forma se "recargara", y para eso deberían pasar al menos cien años.**

**-Ahh, y eso fue lo que ustedes hicieron, no?- dijo comenzando a hacerse una idea de… algo.**

**-Si, pero hubo un problema, cuando lo estábamos haciendo, la magia aplicada fue demasiada y se partió en dos, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las piedras conservó su forma original, pero se partió en el centro-al ver la cara de Sakura, dijo-es como cuando cortas un pan a la mitad y aún conserva su forma original, pero con menos espesor, entendiste?**

**-Si, no soy tonta, y dónde quedó la otra parte de la joya?**

**-La tiene Eriol, dijo que quería conservarla**

**-Ahh, y tú quieres que lleve esto por las dudas, no?**

**-Así es**

**-Y cómo hago para que funcione?- Preguntó, aún ya conociendo la respuesta.**

**-Pues...en realidad...no tengo la menor idea**

**-Y entonces?**

**-Lo único que sé es que tienes que llevarlo colgado como un collar y según Eriol, con eso solo, te protege de la magia negra**

**-De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras no creo que ningún maniático salga a atacarme, si consideramos que voy a pasar menos de un día en Hong Kong.**

**-eso es algo que no se puede saber-**

**-de acuerdo, de acuerdo**

**Entonces decidieron pasar el tiempo restante en ejercitar con las cartas.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-Ya no puedo más-expresó una jadeante Sakura al tiempo que reposaba su cansado cuerpo sobre el frío piso, en una postura muy poco femenina.**

**Kero aleteaba a su alrededor, con una sonrisa autocomplaciente en el redondeado rostro.**

**-Descansa un poco Sakurita, dentro de unos… quince minutos retomamos.**

**-Acaso estas loco, no creo que pudiera poner en práctica ni una carta más.**

**-Pero Sakura- Exclamó enfadado el muñeco-Estas en perfecta forma a pesar de haber pasado varios meses sin siquiera tocar el libro.**

**-Y por eso quieres matarme a costa de prácticas?- Observó con escepticismo.**

**-Es que no lo ves? SI sigues ejercitándote, aumentarás tus poderes!.**

**La joven estaba por contestarle que para ella era más importante no terminar en un hospital, que aumentar su nivel de magia, cuando el timbre hizo su habitual interrupción.**

**Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta; sabía por que camino viajaban las maquinaciones del peluche… cuando Shaoran tenía un tiempo de desaparecido, a ella comenzó a hacérsele difícil la idea de ejercer magia, ya que eso le recordaba irremediablemente al joven chino. Por este motivo, había evitado todo lo que le fue posible, el contacto con el mundo mágico.**

**Dicha acción no fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por Kero y mucho menos por Tomoyo. Pero ellos no estaban en su cuerpo y no sabían el dolor que experimentaba al pensar en Shaoran.**

**Tratando de dejar todos sus funestos pensamientos atrás, abrió la puerta y allí la recibió la dulce sonrisa de su mejor amiga.**

**-Pero Sakura, aún no te has cambiado?- exclamó sorprendida la chica, mientras se sacaba los zapatos e ingresaba en la estancia.**

**-Lo siento, es que estuve practicando con kero-Chan, ahora mismo me cambio; estaré lista en unos minutos, siéntate- dijo señalando uno de los sillones pertenecientes a la habitual sala de estar, la cual prácticamente no había sufrido modificaciones a lo largo de los años.**

**De acuerdo- Dijo la joven tomando asiento- Pero apresúrate, vendrán a buscarnos en catorce minutos (qué exacta la chica esta!).**

**Sakura ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó el tiempo que le restaba para hacer las cosas que había dejado para último momento.**

**Segundos mas tarde, Kero y Tomoyo pudieron apreciar los ruidos producto del esfuerzo de la castaña en hacer todo en el menor tiempo posible. Los cuales, creo que no hace falta aclarar, no eran particularmente suaves.**

**Entre tanto, la joven de ojos azules y el muñeco mantenían una agradable conversación, estaban discutiendo acerca de lo primero que harían en Hong-Kong, cuando el celular de Tomoyo los interrumpió.**

**-Me disculpas un segundo?-le dijo suavemente a Kero, quien simplemente siguió atacando el pastel que la joven le había llevado.**

**-Hola tomoyo!- La voz de Mei- Ling, sonaba animada aún a millas de distancia.**

**-Cómo estas?-Preguntó la joven japonesa, con su habitual tono de voz, suave y armonioso.**

**-Bien, pero tenemos cosas más importante de las cuales hablar y lo sabes, por qué me preguntas una cosa tan poco significativa en un momento como este? Acaso no puedes hablar?.**

**-No realmente- dijo echándole una mirada al peluche, el cual la observaba con el seño fruncido, tratando de descifrar con quién hablaba.**

**-Bueno, da igual, hablemos como podamos. Cómo está la situación por esos horizontes, Todo marcha sobre ruedas, me imagino.**

**-Si, por suerte; y por allá? Cómo están las cosas?**

**-Todo tranquilo, o habría que decir que todos estamos tranquilos menos mi querido primito, quien ha estado un tanto turbado últimamente. **

**-Puedo imaginarlo- Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-A causa de eso, he de suponer que mi asistente hizo bien su trabajo, no es así?**

**-Quién? A h, si, por supuesto; Hiragizawa lo llamó el otro día, realmente ahora que lo pienso, desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver la cara después de eso.**

**-Perfecto! Entonces, todo será entregado en fecha y orden, no?**

**-Si, así lo tenga que arrastrar de las orejas, a qué hora llegan?**

**-Supongo que estaremos allá, rondando las nueve.**

**-Entonces comen en el avión, no?**

**-Desgraciadamente-exclamó con un suspiro- Una cosa, trata de estar cerca, por las dudas de que tu… estem, asistente, reaccione algo mal a la noticia.**

**-No te preocupes, ya tenía contemplada esa posibilidad; andaré dando vueltas por la zona. Además me debes un café, la última vez lo pagué yo.**

**-es cierto, no lo he olvidado; hasta mañana.**

**-Bye, Bye.**

**Una vez que hubo cortado la comunicación, pudo apreciar que los ojitos de Kero la observaban con curiosidad.**

**-Era la modita-explicó con un simple encogimiento de hombros.**

**Precisamente, en ese instante, un fuerte estruendo, proveniente de las escaleras, irrumpió en el plácido ambiente.**

**Las dos "personas" (no sé como clasificar a Kero:P jejej), acudieron inmediatamente en recate de una accidentada Sakura.**

**Cuando la encontraron, la joven se hallaba sentada en las escaleras, con su maleta abierta de par en par y una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.**

**-Por Dios Santo Sakura, estas bien?- Preguntó excesivamente preocupada Tomoyo, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y Kero recogía las cosas que se habían caído.**

**-Sí, si, no te preocupes, es que en el apuro, me tropecé con una madera suelta- Dijo quitándole a Kero, de las "manos" una remera, para doblarla bien, y así cerrar su maleta.**

**Bueno, pero estas segura de que no te lastimaste?**

**La castaña le aseguró una y otra vez que así era, mientras caminaban el trecho que las separaba del living, y Kero se ocupaba de cargar con la maleta.**

**-Por qué no tomamos un té antes de irnos?-Propuso la dueña de la casa.**

**-Pero Sakura… No sé si.**

**-No te preocupes, el agua ya está casi-La interrumpió la hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**

**No obstante, precisamente en cuanto terminó de servir el oscuro e hirviente líquido, el timbre hizo su nueva aparición.**

**-Creo que no llegamos-dijo Tomoyo- Bueno, de cualquier forma podemos tomar uno en el auto.**

**-O… podemos quedarnos a tomar el té, y salir diez minutos más tarde.**

**La hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la miró significativamente ante de decirle:**

**-Sakura, si hiciéramos eso perderíamos el avión, y ú no quieres que eso suceda, no es así?**

**-No… claro, que no, pero podríamos tomar el siguiente…**

**-Vamos-la interrumpió con decisión, tomando las tazas y llevándolas a la cocina-No hay tiempo que perder.**

**Las dos jóvenes y el muñeco, este último escondido en el bolso de mano de Sakura, subieron a la limusina que los estaba esperando.**

**En el aeropuerto, se despidieron de sus familiares con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Sabes?-comentó Tomoyo una vez que el avión ya hubo despegado-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Kero pasa por la prueba de los rayos X.**

**-A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundida, la muchacha de ojos verdes.**

**-Claro, es que teóricamente, esos aparatos deberían detectar que es un animal y no un muñeco, no es cierto?**

**-SI, supongo que sí-contestó dudosa la castaña- Tal vez los engaña con magia.**

**-Es probable-luego de un momentáneo silencio, inquirió-A propósito, tu hermano no fue al aeropuerto.**

**-Es… que no sabe que nos vamos a Hong Kong-dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.**

**-No?-peguntó extrañada u amiga.**

**-No, ya sabes lo sensible que es ante la mención de ese país, creo que me hubiera encadenado con tal de no dejarme partir.-Dijo mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haberle avisado del viaje.**

**-Si, puedo imaginarlo.**

**-De cualquier forma, mi padre se lo comunicará hoy por la noche.**

**-Me gustaría ver su expresión-dijo la chica de ojos azules.**

**-A mi no, de ninguna forma; de hecho agradezco el estar a millas de distancia.**

**La expresión de la menor de los Kinomoto, dejaba entrever un abierto terror, mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba cuando regresara de ese bendito viaje…**

**OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Varias horas habían transcurrido desde que el ocaso invadiera la ciudad, cuando el avión aterrizó en Hong Kong.**

**La noche era realmente perfecta, no había ni una nube en el firmamento, y la luna en cuarto creciente brillaba en todo su esplendor, totalmente recompuesta a su reciente ultraje. Corría una suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente, pero no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para causar frío.**

**No obstante, por más prometedor que resultara el ambiente, no era suficiente como para eliminar los nervios que corroían el cuerpo de Sakura… aquélla ciudad… cada casa, cada calle, cada árbol, cada piedra**

**Hasta una pequeña flor que se desprendía de una planta… tenía su cara y voz impregnada en ella.**

**A cada paso que daba, los recuerdos de cuando era tan sólo una niña sin preocupaciones, la invadían y acosaban hasta provocarle un dolor que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de soportar.**

**Totalmente abstraída en estas imágenes que ahora corrían libremente por su mente, sólo fue capaz de percibir que alguien se había acercado a ella , cuando sintió una fuerte mano posarse sobre su hombro.**

**En cuanto sintió este sutil contacto, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Tenía miedo, no quería darse vuelta para observar ese tan ansiado rostro; ella sabía que lo de la modista había sido todo un invento de Tomoyo, entonces, qué hacía ella allí?**

**Asumiendo que no podía darle la espalda a la realidad por demasiado tiempo, inspiró profundamente y giró su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a**

…**Tomoyo, la cual la miraba con la extrañeza y la diversión plasmadas en el rostro.**

**-No te preocupes- Le dijo su amiga, al tiempo que le entregaba su maleta- Li no nos va a venir a buscar… Ya he arreglando con él para encontrarnos directamente en el hotel.**

**Ante la expresión de horror que reflejó su amiga no pudo más que reír**

**-No tienes de qué preocuparte, han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que tuve oportunidad de hablar con Li- Lo cual era cierto, puesto que en ningún momento había hablado directamente con él, en cuanto a Mei-Ling… bueno, Shaoran y su prima eran personas completamente separadas.**

**Su amiga tan sólo asintió y siguió caminando con su pausado y femenino andar habitual.**

**Les costó un poco conseguir un taxi, puesto que mucha gente estaba en la misma situación que ellas, pero media hora más tarde ya se encontraban en el hotel.**

**Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado…**

**OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-jajaja-exclamó sin poder evitar el reírse a carcajadas.**

**-no es una broma así que no sé por qué te ríes-exclamó tranquila y pausadamente la joven de cabello negro azabache.**

**-Qué no es una broma, entonces lamento decirte que te has vuelto completamente loca mi querida prima, por lo menos si pretendes que yo haga lo que tienes en mente.**

**-Por qué, no es una mala idea, además hace mucho que no sales y por lo tanto yo tampoco.**

**-Qué quieres decir con esa implicación, no te hagas la pobrecita, yo sé perfectamente que el que yo no salga no impide que tu lo hagas, además yo sé muy bien que sales todos los sábados SIN EXCEPCIÓN-dijo remarcando especialmente la últimas palabras.**

**-Bueno pero ten en cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos juntos, o por lo menos si que esa salida tenga algo que ver con el Clan y demás.**

**-El domingo pasado fuimos a tomar un helado-dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, había dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra que eran capaces de hacerle perder su tan preciado autocontrol, y una de ellas era quien se encontraba en frente suyo.**

**-Bueno, pero no es lo mismo, además hace mucho que no vas a bailar, es más fuiste tres veces en toda tu vida, y tan sólo porque esas veces por poco no te arrastramos hasta el lugar.**

**-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que el ambiente de esos lugares no me gusta?**

**-En este caso es distinto, puesto que se realiza en un hotel, la gente es mucho más refinada que en otros lugares. Sale, por favor-dijo Mei- Ling tirándole de la manga del saco azul que su primo traía puesto.**

**En ese preciso instante, la tan temida anciana hizo su aparición.**

**-Abuela!-exclamó Mei Ling saltando de alegría- Tu nieto se ha convertido en un cretino con el paso del tiempo, mis amigas estan casi todas de viaje en un seminario mágico, y yo necesito que alguien me acompañe a una convenció que se realiza esta noche en un hotel, y él no quiere acompañarme! -dijo con la cara de chica desconsolada que mejor le salió, la cual debido a sus años de práctica era sorprendentemente buena.**

**-Pero qué es eso Xiao Lang, como puede ser que no acompañes a tu prima a donde te pide?-exclamó con severidad la anciana**

**-Pero es que...**

**-Pero nada, la caballerosidad ante todo, es el lema entre los hombres de nuestra familia; ahora ve a cambiarte**

**El joven chino se puso de pie con la sensación de que era un nene de tres años el cual se había portado mal y lo obligaban a no comer durante un tiempo.**

**-Gracias abuela!-exclamó Mei Ling en cuanto su primo había desaparecido de escena**

**-No es nada Mei Ling, Todo sea por...-hizo un pausa significativa**

**-Si hoy mismo llega a la ciudad**

**-Perfecto, y cómo van a hacer para que se encuentren?**

**-bueno...**

**OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No sé cómo me dejé convencer-decía Sakura con los ojos en el cielo**

**-La idea es buena, tienes que reconocerlo Sakura, es la única noche que pasamos en Hong Kong, y encima de todo tenemos la conveniencia de que se realiza en el mismo hotel en el que nos encontramos, qué mejor forma que pasarla en este pequeño baile!-exclamó Tomoyo como si estuviera haciendo un anuncio comercial.**

**Sakura no podía concebir que ella y su amiga tuvieran una interpretación de la palabra "pequeño" tan distinta. En ese lugar habría al menos doscientas cincuenta personas.**

**-mmmm, pero a lo que yo voy es, hacía falta que alquilaras un vestido?-dijo señalando el ajustado vestido de seda color verde, largo hasta las rodillas, de corte sencillo, podría pasar fácilmente desapercibido, si sus ojos no fueran exactamente del mismo color.**

**-Estas preciosa, ese color resalta más tus ojos, si eso es posible; pero en cuanto al vestido, mira a la gente a tu alrededor, es una fiesta de etiqueta, no podíamos desentonar.**

**Ella había elegido un modelo igual al de su joven amiga, sólo que de color negro.**

**_-_Ven que esperas? entremos-dijo tironeándola del brazo, dijo al ver que su amiga se quedaba estática en el lobby.**

**-Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Sakura, una vez que hubieron dejado sus carteras y abrigos en una pequeña mesa que se halaba en rededor a la amplia pista de baile, donde se hallaban varias personas en movimiento.**

**-Pues vamos a bailar, qué pregunta!**

**El silencio de Sakura fue más significativo que si hubiera gritado hasta sangrarle la garganta.**

**-Quie...quieres decir que vamos a bailar delante de toda esta gente?-preguntó aterrorizada**

**-Por supuesto, pero no se de que te sorprendes tanto, si ya has ido a bailar anteriormente**

**Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero de todas formas se encogió de hombros y empezó a moverse tímidamente. Prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para sí misma.**

**Aunque le gustara bailar y disfrutaba de las salidas que hacían a los diferentes boliches (discotecas) de la zona, estas excursiones siempre eran en grupo y ella pasaba mucho más desapercibida…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-QUÉ?**

**El grito pronunciado por la garganta masculina, rompió e silencio en que se hallaba sumida la ciudad. Una familia vecina a la casa familiar de donde provenía el estruendo, sacudió la cabeza con resignación, mientras trataban de concentrarse en la cena y el cabecilla decía con irritación- Puede ser, este Kinomoto no puede dejar de gritar de esa forma, por lo menos una vez a la semana. Con esta hombre no se puede comer en paz.**

**Entre tanto, un calmado Fujitaka, trataba de impartirle un poco de paz a su extasiado hijo.**

**-Tranquilízate Touya, es tan sólo por un día, mañana por la noche estarán de regreso.**

**-Media hora es demasiado tiempo en ese país.**

**-A qué le tienes miedo realmente?**

**Este "amigable" intercambio de opiniones, era llevado a cabo en el living de la casa perteneciente a la familia Kinomoto. Donde, aún con las tazas de té a medio tomar, el mayor de los dos familiares se había decidido a darle la "buena nueva" a su hijo.**

**-No le tengo miedo a nada-contestó resoplando mientras volvía a sentarse-Es que esa ciudad no me gusta eso es todo.**

**Su padre sonrío con expresión benévola.**

**-Estarán bien hijo, no te preocupes, no les pasará nada, además ya es hora de que empieces a despegarte un poquito de tu hermana-dijo Fujitaka**

**-despegarme, a qué te refieres, si ya es suficiente con que no la veo en casi toda la semana, te parece poco?**

**-Pero cuando la ves es peor que si la vieras todos los días, la llenas de preguntas y no la dejas ni respirar**

**-Pero papá, las jóvenes de hoy en día se han vuelto muy impertinentes, salen con cualquiera y demás-iba a usar un lenguaje más fuerte hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con su padre y no con uno de sus colegas-no quiero que mi hermana se convierta en una de esas chicas**

**-Sinceramente, yo no creo que tu hermana lo haga, pero aún así hay que arriesgarse, sino cuando encuentre algo que la motive suficiente como para enfrentarse a nosotros, es probable que la perdamos para siempre.**

**-Algo como qué, tú sabes salgo dímelo-exigió Touya poniéndose de pie nuevamente.**

**-No te exaltes hijo-dijo su padre parándose a la vez para dirigirse a la cocina y llevar las tazas de té-sólo fue una observación, pero ten en cuenta que ese algo...también puede llegar a ser "alguien"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Tranquilízate Mei ling, desde que llegamos que no dejas de mirar por sobre el hombro a quién buscas?-dijo Xiao- Lang mientras trataba de imponerle a su prima el ritmo lento al que iba la música, y no el rápido que ella parecía estar escuchando.**

**De pronto se quedó quieta como una estatua**

**-Y ahora?**

**Esa vez su prima lo miró.**

**-Nada-dijo simplemente**

**-Nada?-Eso quiere decir que ya nos podemos sentar?-preguntó con esperanza.**

**-Oh, si pero que desconsiderada he sido contigo Xiao, después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho en este último tiempo, ve a sentarte, yo iré a buscar algo para beber.**

**No sabía qué era lo que lo asustaba más, si esa la bondad inesperada, o el hecho de que ella quisiera hacer con él lo que deseara. Al menos en la segunda ocasión solo se trataba de seguir órdenes, pero la primera… ésa representaba una clase de tortura mucho más especializada…**

**De todas formas, él fue a sentarse mientras se disponía a esperarla… por él que tardara toda la noche en ir a buscar esas benditas bebidas…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lo cierto era que ya no se entendía a si misma, había perdido el juicio y no sabía qué era lo que estaba bien y qué era lo que estaba mal… El paseíto de la noche anterior podría haberle causado bastantes problemas. Gracias a Ala, que sus familiares no habían notado su ausencia… De no ser así, no le extrañaba que la castigaran con cien latigazos (es un castigo de ellos, es muy común castigar a la gente con látigos, pero primero se tiene que conseguir cuatro testigos que hayan visto la mala acción)… Mientras desayunaba en el absoluto silencio de todas las mañanas, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Dios había sido tan misericordioso con ella…**

**-Bueno, ya me voy-dijo levantándose y tomando su mochila**

**-Yo también quiero ir al colegio como kadidja-dijo Laila**

**Este comentario acalló las pocas palabras dichas hasta el momento**

**-Pero Laila...-empezó a decir Naela**

**-No es mala idea-dijo Kadidja-De esa forma podría aprender muchas cosas, hasta cocina , sabían que en las escuelas Japonesas enseñan cocina?**

**-No, pero de todas formas no creo que Baba te lo permita Laila-Dijo Naela con tono firme- Ya sabes lo que piensa él del el método de enseñanza actual.**

**-y por qué no?-preguntó Abdul Khada quien recién entraba en el cuarto-Siempre me hacen parecer el malo de la película, yo no tengo ningún problema en que Kadidja vaya al colegio, y no lo tengo con ninguna de mis hijas, ya que creo que es bueno que la mujer estudie, lo que pasa es que nunca ninguna de ustedes, excepto Kadidja , se interesó por hacerlo, pero si Laila quiere hacerlo, yo no se lo impediré.**

**-Gracias Baba!-dijo Laila mientras abrazaba a Abdul Khada**

**-Entonces está decidido, mañana Kadidja se encargará de anotar a Laila en el colegio, y a partir del lunes las dos comenzaran a asistir al establecimiento juntas, según tengo entendido, la primaria y secundaria quedan una al lado de la otra, no es así?**

**Kadidja sólo asintió y se encaminó hacia el colegio, sin dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, aún no podía entender qué le había sucedido, pero gracias a Dios ya había vuelto a la normalidad...pero el problema era que una duda la carcomía desde lo sucedido, en esos segundos durante los cuales perdió la razón, la había perdido realmente, o sólo era que la cordura estaba volviendo a su mente por primera vez en su vida?**

**Igualmente eso ya no importaba, ya estaba nuevamente en sus cabales, y nunca volvería sucumbir a la extrema necesidad de romper las reglas…**

**O al menos esperaba tener la suficiente cordura como para no hacerlo…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-Y ahora… se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede Mei- Ling?- Preguntó Xiao-Lang, quien era arrastrado por toda la pista de baile.**

**-Nada-contestó escuetamente, mientras se plantaba dispuesta a bailar en un lugar.**

**Xiao Lang estaba por expresar un comentario sarcástico, cuando sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra el de una joven… Rápidamente la tomó por el brazo para evitar que se cayera, pero recién pudo fijar la vista en ella, cuando ambos se hubieron estabilizado…. Lo que vio lo dejó estático, esa joven tenia un gran parecido con Sakura… esos ojos… eran los mismos… estaba apunto de preguntarle su nombre, cuando su celular sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. Sin quererlo del todo, se dio media vuelta, y allí observó que su prima la miraba con la boca abierta.**

**Él le contestó con un gesto huraño, mientras la tomaba del brazo, para salir con ella junto al balcón y poder escuchar lo que le decía la persona del otro lado de la línea.**

**-Bueno, lamento informarte que tu noche mágica se termina aquí- Le dijo a su prima una vez que cortó la comunicación**

**-Por que?-Expresó con la cara de un cachorro mojado.**

**-Porque mi madre ha llegado de su viaje y me necesita a su lado, y no pienso dejarte sola aquí.**

**Su prima lo miró como si fuera el ser más injusto sobre la faz de la tierra, pero aún así lo siguió fuera del lugar**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Tomoyo podemos irnos ya?**

**La joven que respondía a ese nombre miró apenada a su amiga.**

**-Si , supongo que ya no tiene sentido que estemos aquí.**

**-Qué dijiste?**

**-Nada, nada**

**Sakura aún no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de ese joven con quien se había encontrado hacía tan sólo unos minutos… era tan parecido a Shaoran que daba miedo!… pero bueno, al menos no lo era… suponía…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**A la mañana siguiente decidieron pasear un poco por el centro, compraron todo tipo de cosas y recuerdos para sus familiares y amigos, almorzaron en un pequeño café que había en una esquina, y siguieron disfrutando de la ciudad hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a la modista**_

_**En la puerta del lugar, las estaba aguardando un joven muy apuesto de unos 16 años y al cual ellas conocían desde los once.**_

_**-ERIOL!-dijo Sakura mientras corría a darle un abrazo**_

_**-Hola Sakura, cómo estas tanto tiempo?-dijo alegremente el muchacho**_

_**-Bien, que sorpresa verte aquí-dijo la joven, separándose.**_

_**-Bueno, lo que pasa es que andaba por la ciudad haciendo unos negocios , y hace unos días hablé con Tomoyo y me contó que iban a venir a hacer no sé qué cosa con tu vestido, así que se me ocurrió venir a visitarlas, después de todo hace cuanto, tres meses que no nos vemos?**_

_**Sakura asintió**_

_**-Bueno, por qué no vamos entrando-dijo Tomoyo mirando el reloj y señalando la entrada, por la cual estaba pasando Sakura**_

_**Eriol y Tomoyo se guiñaron un ojo al mismo tiempo.**_

**_Dentro del local, los recibió un agradable aroma a flores. Aparentemente no había nadie, pero en cuanto pusieron los pies dentro una mujer de mediana edad y estatura; con el cabello de color negro recogido en un elegante moño sobre la nuca, su vestimenta era muy extravagante, pero fina y delicada_. Esta _corrió a recibirlos._**

_**-Tomoyo, chèrie cómo has estado-exclamó la mujer con marcado acento francés, era una mujer de mediana estatura **_

_**-Muy bien, gracias, y usted Madam Lanet?**_

_**-OH, de maravilla ahora que te veo de nuevo...y haber quién es la que cumple años? **_

_**Sakura, un poco indecisa dijo,**_

_**-Soy yo**_

_**-OHHH, eres preciosa, como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, tengo el vestido justo para ti, ve pasando hacia el vestidor-dijo mientras iba a buscar el vestido en la parte de atrás de la tienda.**_

_**Sakura lanzó una mirada de desesperación dirigida a Tomoyo , la cual sonrió y le hizo una seña para que ingresara al vestidor.**_

_**-Mira que estas loca Tomoyo-dijo Eriol, una vez que estuvieron solos **_

_**-El muerto se asusta del degollado-dijo ella por toda contestación.**_

_**En ese momento, Madam Lanet regresó con el vestido de Sakura en las manos**_

_**-OH, por Dios es precioso, Madam!**_

_**-Si, realmente me inspiré en este vestido-Dijo mostrando un vestido rosa pálido que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y estaba sostenido tan sólo por dos pequeñas tiras por debajo de los hombros, se notaba que era ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cadera; debido al corsé; donde luego caía suelto y liso hasta el suelo.**_

_**-Ten Sakura, sal cuando estés lista-dijo Madam Lanet, pasándole el vestido por sobre la puerta del vestidor**_

_**-Madam, tienes preparado lo que te pedí por teléfono?-susurró Tomoyo**_

_**-Eh, si por supuesto, alguna vez te he fallado?-dijo sonriente**_

_**-No, pero tal vez algo ha surgido**_

_**-Pues no ha surgido nada, todo está justo como debe ser**_

_**-Permiso-Dijo Sakura tímidamente, mientras salía del vestidor**_

_**En cuanto ella ingresó, todos guardaron silencio.**_

_**-Sakura, estas hermosa!-casi gritó Tomoyo**_

_**-Nunca en mi vida he visto las cualidades innatas que tiene esta chica-exclamó Madam Lanet**_

_**Eriol aplaudía**_

**(Pueden imaginarse el cuadro, no es así?)**

_**-Ahora, ven súbete aquí-Dijo señalando la vidriera que daba a la calle**_

_**-Pa...para qué?-preguntó Sakura, no le gustaba ni medio la idea de que la viera medio Hong Kong exhibirse como una muñeca**_

_**-Porque yo siempre trabajo con mis clientes ahí, de esa forma, mis clientes pueden apreciar mi trabajo, súbete-dijo Madam Lanet sonriente**_

_**-De...de acuerdo-dijo algo indecisa**_

_**Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, Madam Lanet empezó a tomarle las medidas que sobraban y las que faltaban, y a ajustar el vestido a su cuerpo con alfilere.**_

_**Todo iba bien, hasta que escuchó la risa de Tomoyo, y de reojo vio que Eriol movía las manos como saludando a alguien, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una cosa era segura, la respuesta estaba en la calle...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Shaoran caminaba distraído por las calles de Hong Kong, aún tenía 15 minutos hasta que se hiciera la hora en que debía encontrarse con Eriol, así que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera en recorrer esas cinco cuadras que lo separaban de su punto de encuentro, de una parte de su pasado, parte con la cual no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a reencontrarse.**_

_**Pero bueno, quisiera o no tendría que hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.**_

_**Además él era un Li, no había que acobardarse ante nada ni nadie. Estaba recapacitando en el significado de esa frase cuando giró en la esquina, y vio lo único que era capaz de asustarlo hasta los huesos.**_

**En la vidriera de la modista más famosa de Hong Kong, se encontraba la chica que se había tropezado con el la noche anterior; pero ahora que la veía con mayor claridad debido a la abundante luz. Podía observar que ya la conocía…**

**Pero la razón se impuso entre medio de tantas emociones, eso no tenía sentido… qué haría Sakura allí, de querer comprarse un vestido lo haría en su país (como se ve que no conoce a Tomoyo )…**

**Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que sus ojos no veían lo que en realidad si estaban viendo, cuando observó que detrás de la joven algo se movía, al fijar la atención en ese punto específico, pudo divisar a Eriol saludandolo…**

**No cabía duda ahora… esa chica... Era Sakura... Y el no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizado…**

**Continuará….**

**Notas de la autora secuestrada:**

**Holis! Bueno, a pesar de que trate por todos los medios posibles de que no me sucediera esto, tarde mas de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero justo este capítulo se me interpuso entre el fin de curso (y con eso el fin de TODOS los cursos que hago) así que no me quedaba mucho tiempo libre para escribir, además del hecho de que tengo que hacerlo en la casa de mi primo, porque hasta que me compren la compu pueden pasar siglos…. Pero hay una buena noticia! Ahora que ya terminé las clases, voy a poder escribir todos los días, y así actualizar más rápido, además… este capitulo es largísimo de modo que no se pueden quejar, tienen para entretenerse hasta que vuelvan… Ahora, pensaba establecer un tiempo de actualizacion… estilo, más o menos cada dos o tres semanas (tengan en cuenta que tengo tres fics y que si me dedico a uno, l otro se me atrasa terriblemente)… De modo que espero no demorar demasiado en subir el cuarto… Pero… prometo hacer mi máximo esfuerzo para subirlo dentro de dos semanas, si el número de reviews me sorprende (que chantajeadora que soy, jejeje) así que… espero verlos prontito!**

**Hasta dentro de poco!**

**Byes!**

**Nadeshiko!**

**Si necesitan algo, quejas, acotaciones, opiniones y demás… mi mail esta en mi bio!**

**Byes!**

**Nadeshiko- Luna.**

**Especiales gracias a Mizuho, Flavita, Sigma-Artemisa** ** Y LMUndine**

**Aquí viene el adelanto para el siguiente capitulo:**

**Encuentros que rompen las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, de lo permitido y lo no permitido**

**Personas que llegan desde lugares lejanos para prevenir...**

**Y una gran fiesta que pesa más de 200 toneladas sobre los hombros de la pobre Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Las Preliminares**

**Una apacible tarde de abril en donde todo parecía tranquilo y normal, con el clima fresco y soleado y la gente paseando despreocupadamente a causa del feriado, un avión descendió suavemente en el suelo japonés.**

**No obstante, no era un avión más en la sucesiva tanda que entraba y partía del país todos los días, éste traía consigo una persona que era capaz de cambiar el rumbo de muchas vidas…**

**Y que iba a hacerlo…**

**Una vez más…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Señores pasajeros, Les informamos que a partir de este momento pueden desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y tomar su equipaje, para así descender ordenadamente del avión cuando las compuertas se abran en unos minutos más.**

**La mujer se estiró perezosamente, mientras desconectaba los auriculares que la habían mantenido ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el aeroplano mientras se desarrollaba la travesía, repleta de poderosas turbulencias.**

**Al parecer Dereck no era el único que ponía objeciones a su viaje a Japón.**

**-al fin-expresó en un suave murmullo, mientras se ponía de pie para abrir el compartimiento que contenía su equipaje de mano- Lo peor del caso, era que doce horas de viaje no la habían desalentado ni un poco en su propósito, lo cual demostraba su extrema testarudez, cosa que le podía ocasionar graves problemas el día de mañana. Seguramente ellos se ocuparían de corregir esa irrevocable rama de su personalidad.**

**Sorteando el equipaje de su compañera de viaje, tomó su cartera, y salió del avión.**

**Salir del aeropuerto siempre ocasionaba problemas, y esa vez no fue la excepción, los turistas la volvían loca, siempre mirando todo con la boca abierta, sacando fotos hasta dentro del aeropuerto…. _Quemaría esas benditas cámaras digitales, así tendrían que depender de los rollos fotográficos una vez más… a ver si de así sacan tantas fotos_- pensaba la joven, mientras evitaba matar a dos personas para recuperar su maleta.**

**Y ni hablar de lo que fue conseguir un taxi.**

**Dos horas y media más tarde, logró llegar al hotel Tomoeda. Firmó su reservación y subió a su habitación donde recién ahí pudo tomar un prolongado respiro, aunque de prolongado tuviera sólo el nombre, ya que no había hecho semejante viaje por vacaciones; y menos en esa época, la cual era la temporada más alta de trabajo.**

**Apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y de peinarse antes de volver a salir.**

**Cuando salió de vuelta del hotel, el reloj daba las tres de la tarde.**

**Justo la hora en que Sakura salía del colegio.**

**De modo que se dirigió directamente hacia allí, ya que era el único lugar en donde la encontraría un miércoles a la tarde.**

**Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para perder con sus ex.-alumnos, así se quedó parada a cierta distancia..., No obstante, pasaban los minutos y Sakura no salía, y tampoco lo hacía su amiga Daidouji. Pero lo peor era que ya habían salido todos los alumnos.**

**No quedaba nadie dentro.**

**-Probablemente hayan faltado-susurró para ella misma**

**Estaba por marcharse cuando algo le llamó la atención**

**La última chica en salir del colegio...Una vaga sensación de reconocimiento vino hacia ella cuando sus ojos se posaron en la frágil figura que descendía las escaleras frontales de la preparatoria. No podía expresarlo de manera razonable, pero ella la conocía, no sabía muy bien de dónde, pero la conocía, de eso estaba segura.**

**Se quedó cerca de la entrada del colegio, mientras la veía acercarse.**

**-Disculpa-dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo, en el momento en que ella salía distraídamente por el umbral que separaba la vereda del campo escolar -te conozco?-le dijo lo más suavemente que pudo para no asustarla, no obstante, parecía que ella ya había notado su presencia en el lugar, puesto que apenas tuvo ocasión de estirar su brazo para acercarla, cuando la joven en cuestión realizó una reverencia.**

**Realmente algo extraño, especialmente porque ella tenía la capacidad de esconder su aura para que nadie pudiera percibirla, y en el momento del encuentro, lo estaba haciendo…**

**-No, lo siento, debe de estar equivocada-contestó la chica, extrañamente, sin miedo.**

**La recién llegada al país la observó con mayor atención, sin duda alguna era musulmana, a juzgar por el característico velo que protegía " la belleza exterior de la mujer para el marido" .**

**-Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu nombre?-dijo amablemente quitándose los anteojos negros que llevaba puestos desde que había dado el primer paso fuera del hotel.**

**-Rajid Kadidja-expresó cordialmente- mire no sé de que se trate todo esto, pero no la conozco y debo llegar a casa a horario-expresó sin descuidar su tono cordial, expresado en un perfecto japonés, aunque algo afectado con un suave acento, que le recordaba vagamente al que tenía Eriol…**

**-SI, por supuesto-dijo concediéndole la libertad que la adolescente le requería- No obstante, antes de que te vayas, esta es mi tarjeta,-Expresó concediéndole un papel rectangular que había sacado de su cartera Dios supiera en qué momento-voy a estar en el Hotel Tomoeda por un tiempo, cualquier cosa que necesites, allí me encontrarás.**

**-Kaho... Mizuki-Leyó pausadamente la jovencita.**

**-Así es, cualquier cosa que requieras, esa tarjeta te comunicará conmigo en cualquier momento.**

**Se marchó antes de que la joven pudiera preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, puesto que ni ella comprendía el origen de dicha acción.**

**Pero es que esa sensación de conocer a alguien, cuando no era así , era realmente inquietante, y no le sucedía hacía mucho, desde que tenía 13 años y estaba de viaje en Francia cuando se cruzó con un hombre de unos 25 años, solamente que en aquél caso, el desconocido había sentido lo mismo, y ambos se habían quedado mirándose un buen rato, mientras cada uno evaluaba el poder del otro...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Hikari, y ahora qué te propones?-exclamó Enika, una vez más corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga.**

**Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba negro, dado que el invierno se hallaba próximo.**

**-Qué haces?-volvió a repetir**

**-Shhh, guarda silencio ya casi llegamos-respondió Hikari en un susurro**

**-Ya casi llegamos a dónde?…**

**No obstante, su pregunta fue respondida únicamente con silencio…**

**-Listo, aquí es-dijo Hikari un tiempo después, satisfecha; mientras cesaba su rápida y sigilosa caminata.**

**-Aquí es qué?-decía su amiga, perpleja, sin entender nada.**

**-Esta es la casa del sensei Tsukishiro-le dijo en un susurro, mientras le señalaba la casa en donde había estado poco tiempo atrás.**

**-Muy bien, ahora se puede saber qué es lo que hacemos aquí, no pensarás tocar el timbre, no es así?**

**-Ettooo…. Tienes una capacidad suprema para leerme el pensamiento;-dijo con una tierna sonrisa- mi idea era tocarle el timbre, salir corriendo y, cuando él salga empezar a caminar, y encontrármelo por "casualidad"**

**-Con esto puedo confirmarlo, estas loca, vámonos a casa además a mi me van a matar, tendría que haber regresado hace media hora-dijo mirando su reloj pulsera.**

**-Esta bien vámonos-dijo Hikari con falsa resignación, bajando los hombros en señal compungida.**

**Empezaron a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, el cual llegó cuando ellas se encontraban a media cuadra de la parada, por tal motivo, ambas adolescentes, comenzaron a correr para alcanzarlo.**

**No obstante, en cuanto Enika subió, Hikari dio media vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras el autobús avanzaba a considerable velocidad; sin embargo, como Hikari era consiente de que Enika era completamente capaz de bajarse en la próxima parada y arrastrarla del cabello si era necesario. Salió corriendo, y si bien sabia que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cerró su mente ante las constantes quejas de su conciencia, mientras pensaba que si su amiga no la ayudaba, debería arreglar las cosas por sí misma.**

**Una vez que se halló lo suficientemente lejos del punto de separación, empezó a caminar, pero repentinamente, notó que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba.**

**_-Tranquila, no debes dejar que el pánico se apodere de ti-_pensaba, frenética mientras caminaba, y cómo suele pasar cuando uno está muy nervioso, comenzó a repetir palabras para sí misma, en voz alta; pero como no había nadie por esos parajes, nadie pudo apreciar que el hecho de que estaba hablando sola.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, lo único que hizo fue caminar y caminar, hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscar la casa de su adorado profesor, en aquél momento, lo que quería era hallar un modo de regresar a su casa. O por lo menos cualquier punto de referencia que la ayudara a saber donde estaba, pero era inútil, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba y ni siquiera contaba con la presencia del sol como para ubicar dónde estaba el este ni donde el oeste.**

**Junto sus pasos avanzaban, también lo hacía la noche, hasta que en un momento, se detuvo en su incesante caminata, y notó que lo que había sido un ocaso hacía tan sólo quince minutos, en ese momento era noche cerrada.**

**De repente le vino a la memoria, el comentario que su padre le repetía incansablemente de niña "Nunca debes salir sola a la noche, al menos no sin estar preparada para lo que ella podría depararte", nunca había entendido muy bien qué significaba esa frase, hasta que en ese preciso momento, fue consciente del mensaje que su padre le había dado todos esos años, y que no obstante, ella había preferido evitar. **

**Ese pensamiento, le sobrevino con un repentino mareo.**

**Súbitamente, notó que las calles no estaban tan estáticas como solían estarlo, sino que comenzaron a darle vuelta, sin embargo una parte de su cerebro que aún estaba consciente, podría apreciar que su cuerpo aún permanecía estático.**

**De improviso, sintió cómo la desesperación se apoderaba rápidamente y con todo ímpetu de ella, sin notarlo y totalmente desorientada, reemprendió su marcha a pesar de que el terrible mareo no le permitía avanzar dos pasos en la misma dirección, por lo cual, debido a este hecho, trastabilló y pudo apreciar cómo su inanimada cara golpeó el duro pavimento de la vereda.**

**Quiso levantarse, pero sabía que estaba demasiado débil para siquiera intentarlo, y aunque no tenia intenciones de seguir el inconsciente impulso de su agotado cuerpo de pernotar, sus ojos se cerraron sin pedirle permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Cómo era posible que un músculo tan frágil como era el corazón, latiera tan a prisa y no explotara?… era algo que no terminaba de comprender…**

**Aunque una parte de si mismo siempre había esperado ese reencuentro con ella, era completamente consciente de que no podía permitir que la reunión que él ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo se llevara a acabo de esa manera tan frívola…**

**Eso, si ella no lo había reconocido la noche anterior y había pensado que él la ignoró con toda predisposición.**

**No...no podía reencontrarse con ella, y menos de esa forma ... **

**Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella todavía no lo habíha visto, por lo cual aún tenía tiempo para salir corriendo, y poder planear adecuadamente ese reencuentro tan ansiado por su parte. Eso en el caso de que se animara a confesarse a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que la situación entre ellos cambiara.**

**Mientras pensaba en todo esto, notó que el cuerpo de Sakura iba cambiando ligeramente de posición, para tratar de divisar la calle.**

**Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se dio media vuelta, y salió prácticamente corriendo. Lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa zona, perder de vista aquél local cuanto antes. En ese momento había dejado de ser el chico tan orgulloso e imponente, para convertirse en un adolescente más.**

**Pensando en nueve mil cosas a la vez, iba tan preocupado en sus asuntos, que apenas prestó atención en dónde ponía sus pies, de modo que antes de que pudiera notarlo, sintió la presencia de alguien que lo hizo frenarse totalmente sorprendido.**

**-A dónde se supone que vas primito?**

**La melodiosa voz de Mei-Ling irrumpió en su sobrecargado sistema nervioso. De modo que apenas notó que ésta lo había tomado del brazo.**

**-Es que...-se disponía a decirle que estaba apurado, porque tenía cosas que hacer, cuando fijó su atención en el rostro de su prima; a su juzgar, si hubiera contenido la risa cinco minutos más, su cara explotaría – Espera un momento, no irás a decirme..., no, no quiero ni pensarlo .**

**-Qué cosa, de qué estás hablando, Xiao-Lang realmente estás muy extraño, estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?…-observó la joven china, frunciendo el ceño de forma graciosa.**

**-No me digas que tú sabías que Sakura está aquí dando vuelta la esquina?-preguntó a punto de perder su tan preciado control, y de por lo consiguiente matar a su prima.**

**-Qué Sakura?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida, como si conocieran a millones de Sakuras.**

**-Ni siquiera lo intentes, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando te haces la tonta y cuando dices la verdad-Exclamó furioso, tratando de contenerse.**

**-Esta bien, tienes razón, ya lo sabía-dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera admitiendo que el cielo era celeste.**

**-Cómo pudiste engañarme deliberadamente Mei-ling, Acaso no sabes el mal que me estás haciendo?-exclamó tratando de no parecer extremadamente dolido.**

**-Precisamente porque quiero ayudarte y pretendo hacer lo mejor para ti es que lo hago.**

**-Lo mejor, y qué sabes tu lo qué es mejor para mí?.**

**- Yo creo que lo sé mejor que tú, si no puedes ver que tu felicidad está al lado de Sakura, y viceversa, así que no voy a permitir que dos personas sufran, solo por terquedad.**

**-Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer.**

**-Tengo todo el derecho que me otorga el ser tu prima, y tu futura prometida si no cumples con los designios de la familia. Y déjame decirte que no tengo el menor deseo de ser la esposa de un ser tan terco como tú, así que de una buena vez por todas, ve en busca de tu destino.-Dijo mientras trataba de arrastrar a Xiao-Lang**

**Cosa bastante difícil de hacer, ya que su primo la sobrepasaba por veinte centímetros y tenía la doblaba en fuerza...**

**-Podrías colaborar por favor?-Dijo exasperada la joven, mientras se detenía para mirarlos con los brazos en las caderas.**

**-Sólo porque la alternativa es tener que convivir contigo- dijo burlonamente, mientras reemprendía la marcha.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Es cierto eso que me acabas de decir?-Exclamó desilusionada la mujer de cabello fueguino, mirando al joven que tenía en frente.**

**-De buen grado lo negaría, pero es así, Sakura se fue con su amiga Tomoyo a hacer no sé qué a Hong Kong, y todo sin siquiera comunicármelo puedes creerlo?-Exclamó un disgustado Touya.**

**-Tienes idea de cuando vuelven?-dijo ignorando intencionadamente la queja de su ex pareja, realmente entendía a Sakura, no debería ser fácil hablar con su hermano acerca de determinados temas, menos si entre ellos se ubicaba el nombre "Xiao-Lang"**

**-Según mi padre, aparentemente mañana por la mañana o cerca del mediodía, ya sabes el sábado es la fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces no puede demorar demasiado.**

**-Es cierto tienes razón se me había olvidado lo de la fiesta...bueno eso era todo, la verdad fue de gran ayuda encontrarte aquí de "causalidad"-Dijo intencionalmente mirando el enorme edificio en dónde se juntaban todos los abogados a tomar un café luego de su jornada laboral.**

**Touya levantó las cejas y puso cara de escepticismo ante la frase pronunciada por Kaho.**

**-Esta bien, admito que no fue por "casualidad", pero entiende mi posición, atravieso la mitad del mundo para hablar con tu hermana y me entero que está de viaje, quiero hablar contigo y no te encuentro en ningún sitio, tuve que recurrir a mis otras "fuentes" para contactarte.**

**-bien, pero esta visita sorpresa no te va a resultar gratis.**

**-qué necesitas?-dijo sonriendo lentamente, mientras volvía a colgarse la cartera al hombro.**

**-sólo quiero saber que esta ocurriendo y por qué buscas tan desesperadamente a mi hermana**

**-no se a qué te refieres con "lo que esta ocurriendo"-dijo Kaho ingenuamente**

**-no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, lo que pasó la otra noche no fue normal.**

**Kaho suspiró**

**-no puedo decirte lo que no se**

**-qué quieres decir?-preguntó Touya confundido**

**-mira, en realidad lo único que puedo decirte, es que las cosas cambian, y el momento ha llegado, al decirte esto te aconsejo es que protejas a todos los que realmente te importan.**

**-explícate-ordenó **

**-mira, estoy cansada y no voy a hablar más del asunto, no por lo menos hasta que hable con tu hermana primero-exclamó levantándose**

**-Mi hermana no sabe muchas cosas y tu lo sabes… es más seguro que hables conmigo antes que con ella.**

**-lo siento, ahora debo irme, sabrás todo cuando sea el momento adecuado**

**Antes de que Touya pudiera alcanzarla, ya estaba cruzando la calle.**

**Intentó seguirla, pero cuando estaba a mitad de calle un ómnibus se le cruzó por delante y sacó de su visión a Kaho por tan solo unos segundos.**

**Cuando miró hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, no había ni rastro de ella...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Sakura, qué te sucede?-preguntó Tomoyo tratando de no sonreír**

**-ehh, nada por un momento pensé...-dijo más hablando consigo misma que con la joven de ojos azules. **

**-qué cosa?**

**-Qué?-Inquirió la morena, mirando fijamente a su amiga**

**-Qué fue lo que pensaste…?**

**-Nada..., nada importante-"_Debo estar volviéndome loca"-_**

**-Bueno, listo ya está-exclamó Madam Lanet, poniéndose de pie, colocando el último alfiler- Ya puedes cambiarte**

**-Esta bien, muchas gracias-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el vestidor, tratando de no arrastrar la preciosa tela del vestido, y al mismo tiempo de no clavarse ningún alfiler.**

**En el preciso instante en que la puerta del vestidor se cerraba, la puerta de entrada se abría, dando paso a una joven de cabello negro azabache y a un joven muy serio de ojos y cabellos pardos.**

**-Mei-ling! Que bueno es verte aquí!-exclamó Tomoyo en susurros, pero sin dejar de transmitir su inmensa alegría y entusiasmo.**

**-Se me puso un poco difícil, pero aquí estamos-exclamó con alegría, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, y miraba con reproche a su primo, quien trataba de no mirar a ninguna de las mujeres, que obviamente habían estado de acuerdo en todo**

**-Pero que dem...-empezó a decir Xiao-lang, mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que acababa de admitir su mente.**

**Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.**

**-No...Esperen, no quiero ni pensarlo, no me digan que esto es una conspiración.-exclamó con una cara de ingenuidad que sólo podía corresponderle a él, no obstante no necesitó que nadie se lo aclarara, pues se notaba a la legua que así era.**

**-Habla bajo, no va a ser que Sakura te escuche-Dijo Mei-ling**

**-Pero..-Dijo Xiao-Lang consternado, si los restantes dirigentes del concilio lo vieran en esa situación, nunca volvería a recuperar el control suficiente para dirigirlo.**

**-SHHH!**

**-Ahora trajiste el CD?-inquirió Tomoyo, mirando a Eriol.**

**-Aquí esta-dijo sacando une estuche plástico de su bolsillo.**

**Xiao-Lang, permanecía en un rincón demasiado pasmado como para emitir un juicio coherente, nunca en su vida nadie lo habían tratado con tanta falta de respeto, claro que tratándose de Mei-ling nada podía extrañarle. Si no se hubiera encontrado en esa situación tan poco común, donde los hechos se encontraban fuera de su control, jamás hubiera permitido ese trato para con su persona.**

**Miró a Eriol, y notó que este lo observaba prácticamente con lástima, como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo… Eso era insólito… que a ÉL, futuro jefe del Clan Li le tuvieran conmiseración era suficiente degradante como para no poder volver a mirar fijamente a los ojos a nadie ( que exagerado, ejej)**

**-De acuerdo, ya está listo, vamos todos-Exclamó Tomoyo que se había metido detrás del mostrador, para hacer Dios supiera qué cosa.**

**Todos, sin excepción alguna salieron del lugar; no obstante, cuando él quiso seguir los pasos del resto, Mei-ling le cerró le puerta la cara, impidiendo su salida.**

**Prácticamente al instante, una música lenta y romántica inundó el lugar. ( en realidad el tema original es mucho más movido que esto, pero la letra va para una canción lenta , ejej)**

**-Chicos… Dónde están?…-la suave e intrigada voz de Sakura inundó sus oídos como una melodía celestial que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar… ella miraba intrigada hacia un lado y otro, confundida, creyendo que sus amigos la habían dejado sola, hasta… que logró distinguirlo entre toda la bruma de su confusión; él pudo apreciar cómo los leves signos del reconocimiento iban haciendo mella en ella, al parecer, tampoco lo había reconocido la noche anterior, pero ahora, a la luz del día podía apreciar todos sus rasgos, y descubrir su identidad..**

**The first time, I saw your smile…La primera, vi tu sonrisa**

**like you were an angel that came from the sky… como si fueras un ángel venido del cielo **

**You took away all my long depressions… echaste lejos todas mis depresiones **

**You were kind, my shining star,…fuiste generoso, mi estrella brillante **

**my full moon that has been my guiding light…mi luna llena que me ha estado guiando mi luz **

**But why did you make my heart sadden? … pero por qué hiciste que mi corazón sangrara?**

**Sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba… no… no podía ser él… y sin embargo, ahora descubría que el chico que se había cruzado la noche anterior, y que creía que era el único que podría hacerla olvidar a Shaoran, debido a las sensaciones que le sobrevinieron cuando pudo observar sus ojos, aún en la penumbra reinante en el lugar en que se hallaban, era precisamente él…**

**No podía decirse que no hubiera cambiado… su cabello estaba bastante más largo y oscuro que la última vez que se habían visto, había llegado a adquirir una tonalidad caoba, pero seguía manteniendo sus leves reflejos dorados; había crecido al menos veinticinco centímetros, por lo cual ahora ella apenas le llegaba al cuello… (tengan en cuenta que ella también creció, che!)**

**No obstante, a pesar de que podía afirmar fehacientemente cada uno de los cambios que su fisonomía había experimentado, no podía así, afirmar con exactitud qué era lo que ella sentía… era imposible describirlo con palabras, sufría una mezcla de sentimientos gracias a los cuales su corazón y mente le pasarían factura esa noche. Por momentos sentía deseos de exigirle que le explicara por qué motivo la había abandonado sin decir palabra, y por otros simplemente quería correr a sus brazos y sentir nuevamente la firmeza de sus músculos alrededor de su cintura.**

**Sin embargo, había un motivo en especial que la estaba matando, y eso era que a pesar de haber estado separados durante tantos años, a ella sólo le había bastado una mirada a esos hermosos ojos color roble para reconocerlo…**

**_Pero eso no significa que aún lo ame…, no es cierto?- _se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí misma- _De hecho tal vez nunca lo he amado en realidad._**

**_O tal vez continúas amándolo con la misma intensidad- _le sugirió una siniestra voz, proveniente de algún lugar en su cabeza.**

**You made me hurt, covered me in tears… ME lastimaste, me cubriste en lágrimas**

**left me in the dark, with no way out …Me dejaste en la oscuridad, sin modo de salir de ella**

**But I loved you more, so very much more…Pero yo te amé más, mucho más **

**And now you are out of my arms… y ahora, tú estas fuera de mis brazos**

**I still love you, And I miss you… Todavía te amo, y todavía te extraño **

**So please keep me in your heart forever… así que por favor. Guárdame en tu corazón por siempre **

**You'll be in my heart, I will never forget you… tu estarás en el mío, nunca te olvidaré**

**Él no podía terminar de comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, así que ya se había resignado a tratar de entender que era lo que le sucedía a su corazón; había esperado ese reencuentro tanto tiempo, que ahora no sabía qué decirle o cómo actuar; a pesar de todo esto no podía dejar de apreciar los cambios ocurridos en ella.**

**Su cabello estaba mucho más largo que como solía usarlo años antes, ahora le rozaba la cintura, y gracias a ello se podía apreciar unas sutiles ondas que le otorgaban movimiento y volumen, unos mechones un tanto más cortos le enmarcaban el rostro, resaltando la forma suavemente angular que éste tenía…(no se olviden que el vive rodeado de mujeres sabe apreciar un buen corte de cabello cuando lo ve! jejeje)**

**Al igual que él, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para ser bastante más alta que la media, pero no como para ser basquetbolista (que comparaciones que se me ocurren!), no obstante, era lo suficiente delgada y esbelta como para desfilar en cualquier pasarela mundial. Al parecer, había heredado la belleza y el porte de su madre.**

**Sin embargo, el rasgo que más llamativo le resultaba, era el mismo de siempre… **

…**sus ojos… **

**de un color verde esmeralda… significaban para él, más que todo el oro del mundo.**

**Lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron, y allí pudieron apreciar cosas por las cuales esperaban hacía siglos…**

**I'll never meet someone like you_… nunca conoceré a alguien como tú_**

**You were an angel that walked on this world… _Tu fuiste un ángel que caminó en este mundo _**

**Do you think I will live with out you beside me?… _ piensas que viviré contigo detrás mío? _**

**Can you see me, from where you are?… _Puedes verme, desde donde estas?_**

**Do you think I'm happy, without you right here?… _ piensas que estoy feliz, aquí sin ti _?**

**Time has gone by and my heart hurts more… _El tiempo ha pasado, y mi corazón me duele más_**

**and I cry every moonless nights… _y lloro todas las noches sin luna_. **

**Juntos, unidos sólo por el vínculo de sus miradas, recorrieron nuevamente su historia; desde el principio cuando eran tan sólo unos torpes niños que no entendían bien el significado de lo que realmente era sentir amor, odio, rivalidad y amistad; esos sentimientos estaban tan poco definidos para ellos que llegaban a confundirlos y por tal motivo, sentir lo equivocado por la persona errónea… Aún podía recordar con exactitud le expresión reflejada en el rostro de ella cuando, apenas cinco años atrás, él se animo a confesarle sus sentimientos… su primera partida**

**The sun is dark, without you here,…_ El sol es oscuro sin ti aquí_**

**the stars are dull, without your smile… _las estrellas están apagadas sin tu sonrisa_**

**But I love you, with all of my broken heart…. _Pero te amo, con todo mi roto corazón_ **

…**Su regreso al poco tiempo, y luego todos esos meses que habían compartido juntos… sin trabas ni impedimentos de cualquier tipo… cuando su amor era tan grande que creían que nada podía detenerlos ni separarlos…**

**All I can do for you, is to give you my love… _Todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, es darte mi amor_ **

**and to hope that you are still smiling with your joys… _y esperar que tu todavía estes sonriendo con tu alegría_**

**even though I'm here in tears … _Incluso reflexionando que yo estoy aquí cubierta en lágrimas_**

**Los momentos inmemorables, las peleas y discusiones que tuvieron a lo largo de su relación, y las dulces reconciliaciones**

**Please forgive me for being this way… _Por favor perdóname por seguir este camino _**

**I know you don't want me to be sad for you…. _Yo sé que tu no quieres que este triste por ti_ **

**But I still love you, and I'll thank you for all you did… Pero _aún te amo, y te agradeceré por todo lo que hiciste_ **

**I'll be waiting, if you want to come back , to me… _Yo estaré esperando, si tu quieres volver, a mí_**

**hey, hey yeah heh**

**Los acordes finales de la canción anunciaron que el desenlace había llegado y al mismo tiempo que el último sonido del piano, el hermoso encanto que se había cernido en torno a ellos se rompió…**

**Como si hubieran estado coordinados, los dos desviaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo.**

**Sakura comprendió que a pesar de que le doliera en extremo reconocerlo, Shaoran no había tenido ningún problema en irse, y ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de avisarle que iba a desaparecer. De modo que, muy a su pesar no podían retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado, y era hora que uno de los dos lo reconociera y además lo demostrara.**

**Actuaría como si no le hubiera importado, como si el hecho de no tener noticias suyas, y el llegar a pensar que cabía la posibilidad de queestuviera muerto, no la hubiera lastimado en extremo, como si su corazón no se hubiera destrozado a cada segundo que pasaba sin él...**

**-Hola Shaoran-dijo simplemente pero con seguridad, en su voz se traslucía poco afecto; estaba decidida a tratarlo como si fuera un compañero que no veía hace mucho tiempo. De hecho a un compañero al que no veía hacía tiempo lo hubiera recibido mejor.**

**-Sakura-dijo sencillamente, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un signo de saludo-Cómo estas?-dijo finalmente, al notar que el silencio entre ambos crecía con mayor rapidez y facilidad.**

**-Muy bien...y tú?-dudó un poco al preguntarle, ya que no sabía si era bueno involucrarse, tal vez lo que debería hacer era salir de aquél endemoniado lugar, y buscar a sus amigos…**

**-Igual… qué haces por aquí?-dijo como si todos los días se encontrara a algún antiguo compañero proveniente de Japón.**

**Estaba por contestar, cuando un ruido un tanto precipitado, les hizo girar las cabezas con sorpresa y observar que la prole que se había marchado tan dispuesta, entraba como si el demonio estuviera parado en el medio de la calle, amenazándolos con su rastrillo…(ven? Mis comparaciones son un tanto… extremistas en algunos casos)**

**-Qué...qué sucede?-preguntó extrañada Sakura al observar los rostros de desilusión de Tomoyo, Eriol, Madame Lanet y Mei-ling -a dónde fueron?**

**-Lo que pasa es que pasó un carrito festivo y no queríamos perdérnoslo-dijo Tomoyo, tratando de no mostrar su decepción, al ver que a sus amigos los separaban dos metros de distancia…**

**-Sakura! Cómo estas, tanto tiempo?-exclamó Mei-ling corriendo a abrazarla**

**Inmediatamente, su rostro dejó de reflejar la extrema confusión que sentía y abrazó a una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia; estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla, junto con Shaoran ella era una de las cosas que más había extrañado en el transcurso de los últimos años.**

**-Bien y tú?-contestó esbozando una suave sonrisa**

**-Muy bien, tenemos tanto de qué hablar,-comentó con aire soñador- por empezar qué hacen en Hong Kong?**

**-Cómo si no lo supieras de sobra- observó divertida Sakura**

**Mei-Ling la miró sorprendida, -_vaya, al parecer… si qué ha cambiando bastante, al menos ya no es taaan despistada como antes, aunque es indudable que ese rasgo de su personalidad sigue vigente- _pensaba la joven china**

**-Vinimos a traerles la invitación para el cumpleaños de Sakura-irrumpió Tomoyo, antes de que su amiga tuviera tiempo de comenzar a cuestionarles determinados asuntos… se acercó a ellos y les entregó una participación a Meiling y Shaoran (recuerden que a Eriol lo ven con frecuencia y ya se la habrán entregado antes)-Debido a todos los preparativos no pudimos venir antes, y es por eso que la fiesta es el viernes, sé que es con muy poca anticipación, pero...**

**-El tiempo no importa-exclamó emocionada Meiling- tenemos que ir a reservar los pasajes cuando viajan ustedes?**

**-hoy a las 20:00-contestó Tomoyo, de reojo vio que el aura de Sakura estaba cambiando de un color transparente a uno fuertemente rojo (como puede verlo?… cosas de la vida, jejej), _creo que tenemos problemas… Sakura está entrando en cólera…_**

**-Perfecto, por qué no nos encontramos a las 19:30 hs en el aeropuerto; ya que siendo la temporada que es, de seguro que hay pasajes de sobra- _además nosotros ya tenemos los pasajes reservados desde hace dos semanas- _Se recordó mentalmente**

**-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos hoy por la noche-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**

**-Pero… ustedes no están en época de clase?-observó Sakura, a esas alturas poco le importaba que resultara demasiado obvio que trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas y de cualquier forma, el hecho de que los jóvenes chinos asistieran a su fiesta.**

**Mei-Ling la miró y lanzó una risita.**

**-Desde que Xiao-Lang fue declarado como el futuro jefe del Clan, no vamos más al colegio.. Tenemos otros asuntos que estudiar que no enseñan en el colegio precisamente, pero de todas formas estudiamos con un viejo mequetrefe que se hace llamar nuestro tutor y que a fin de año nos otorga un certificado; de esa forma, cuando llegue el momento, podremos ingresar en la universidad sin ningún tipo de problema.**

**-Oh- la exclamación brotó de sus labios sin que ella lo notara siquiera.**

**-De modo que nos vemos hoy por la noche-dijo Meiling, dándole un suave golpe a su primo en el brazo, para que se despabilara y saliera con ella. **

**Él la miró durante un segundo, cómo preguntándole qué quería exactamente, pero poco después se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y se vio inmensamente aliviado de poder salir de allí.**

**-Yo también debo irme, nos vemos esta noche-dijo Eriol, mirando distraídamente su reloj.**

**Y de esa forma Tomoyo, Madame Lanet y Sakura quedaron solas y sumidas en el más completo de los silencios.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Qué quieres decir con algo extraño está sucediendo?-preguntó extrañado un joven de ojos plateados **

**-No lo sé exactamente, sino no tildaría la situación de "extraña". Pero seguramente tú también pudiste percibir lo que sucedió la otra noche, y para agregarle algo a eso, está el hecho de la sorpresiva visita de Kaho-exclamó la exasperada voz del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto al otro lado del teléfono **

**-Pero es que acaso… la profesora Mizuki ha regresado?**

**-exactamente, y como para empeorar la situación, quería hablar con mi hermana, pero no me explicó los fundamentos que tenía para hacerlo, de hecho no me dijo más que lo que me insinuó mi madre la otra noche.**

**-Seguramente tendrá sus motivos… de todas formas… es extraño, Yue no me ha hecho ningún comentario acerca de esa subleva frase que todo el mundo parece mencionar últimamente " nuevos tiempos se están acercando…"**

**-Y que debíamos proteger a los que más queremos,-concluyó el moreno por él- Qué quisiste decir con "todo el mundo" yo sólo te mencioné a mi madre y a Kaho, es que tú conoces a alguien que ya lo haya mencionado y no me lo has dicho?- inquirió el moreno**

**-Fue sólo una forma de decir, nada más… pero sabes qué? Mañana mismo me pondré a investigar en la biblioteca de la escuela, después de todo, hasta hay libros de magia antigua en la sección restringida.**

**-Y cómo harás para leerlos si están prohibidos?-observó sarcásticamente Touya.**

**-Soy profesor, tengo alcance a todas las áreas del colegio, por si se te ha olvidado-le recordó simpáticamente el joven de anteojos.**

**-Perfecto, hablamos mañana por la noche entonces**

**-De acuerdo, te veo mañana entonces.**

**Yukito colgó el teléfono mientras sentía cómo el sentimiento de culpa que crecía dentro suyo; no obstante no había forma alguna en que pudiera revelar lo poco que sabía. Y había dos motivos por los cuales no era capaz de hacerlo.**

**Muy buenos motivos.**

**El primero era que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo que le impedía dar ningún tipo de información hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, y el segundo, y tal vez el más importante pero a la vez el más riesgoso, era porque debía dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran con naturalidad, no se debía alterar el curso natural del mundo, aunque ello significara el fin de este o muchas muertes... Tal vez más de las que él se animaba a cargar sobre su conciencia…**

**Suspiró cansinamente mientras se movía de al lado del receptor, y la idea de dar una vuelta para despejarse, surgió en su mente imprevistamente.**

**Sin embargo, como era natural en él, no se cuestionaba sus impulsos, sólo los seguía, hacía tiempo que había aprendido que, en el universo todo sucedía por algún motivo, y los humanos no eran quiénes para querer interferir y tomar decisiones que no les correspondían…**

**Pocas veces, y pocas personas se habían atrevido a cambiar el curso de la historia. Y en esas contadas ocasiones, el resultado siempre había sido el mismo: una destrucción masiva de almas y cuerpos… la mayoría inocentes… por supuesto.**

**Todavía demasiado aturdido como para poder pensar en otra cosa, abrió la puerta de su hogar, y la brisa cálida que corría en esa fresca noche, lo recibió en el rostro. **

**Esa noche no estaba apurado por ningún motivo en especial, por lo cual se permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario para disfrutar del paisaje nocturno.**

**Decididamente la luna había cambiado desde su desaparición la noche anterior… ahora brillaba con un mayor esplendor, como si en ese segundo que había dejado de cumplir su función hubiera recargado energías y estuviera repuesta como para enfrentarse a cualquier reto. Pero él sabía que no era así, que de hecho estaba más débil, más expuesta...**

**Volvió a suspirar y abrió la verja del jardín...**

**Todo para encontrarse con un paisaje más fresco pero no por eso menos hermoso...**

**Tirado en el suelo...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Silencio… **

**Eso era lo único que había obtenido de su primo desde que emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la mansión…**

**Absoluto y total silencio…**

**Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de entrada, ella se dispuso a alejarse lo más posible del hijo de su tía, no quería estar presente cuando Xiao-Lang expresara toda la furia que guardaba en su interior…**

**No obstante, en cuando dio medio paso en la dirección contraria a la que él pensaba seguir, la mirada amarronada de su primo le taladró la nuca.**

**De acuerdo a su experiencia, ése era un claro mensaje de que si no lo seguía hasta donde fuera que él quisiera ir, bien podría terminar asándose en el infierno que él se encargaría de atizar el fuego… De modo, que se dispuso a seguirlo.**

**El lugar al que su joven e iracundo primo se dirigía, resultó ser una de las cinco salas de estar que tenía la mansión… por supuesto, la más privada y alejada de todas… De esa forma, era muy poco probable que la única persona que era capaz de rescatarla en una situación de tamaña magnitud apareciera en escena…**

**Dado que su abuela rara vez se dirigía a esa zona de la casa.**

**Una vez que le hubo indicado por medio de señas que tomara asiento en uno de los blancos sillones de cuero, y él se estableció justo enfrente a ella, se dignó a hablar.**

**La furia del temible heredero al Clan recién comenzaba a manifestarse …**

**-Ahora… mi querida y leal prima, me podrías explicar, qué clase conspiración es esta?**

**-Conspiración?-repitió Meiling confusa- No entiendo a lo que te refieres…- exclamó con una expresión de total ingenuidad en el rostro.**

**-Pues, de qué forma denominarías al hecho de haberte puesto de acuerdo con Daidouji y Hiragizawa sólo para hacerme pasar el momento más bochornoso de mi vida? **

**-En serio? Yo creía que el momento más vergonzoso de tu vida fue la ocasión en que estabas tan cansado y deprimido por haber fallado en tu décimo intento de haber roto el hechizo, que te quedaste dormido en una reunión del concilio!.**

**El hijo de Ieran Li, dirigió una expresión de completa frialdad hacia la joven que tenía sentada frente a sí… lo cual, todo el mundo sabía que era mucho peor que el hecho de que estuviera gritando, puesto que si el Gran Xiao-Lang Li no expresaba su furia de una forma tan convencional, eso significaba que estaba pensando en la forma más conveniente de vengarse más tarde…**

**Y la venganzas premeditadas del joven heredero, solían ser un terrible martirio… puesto que podían tardar meses en presentarse… pero una vez que se dignaban a hacer su triunfal aparición, eran terriblemente crueles y planificadas, de modo que nada podía salir mal… su primo nunca dejaba nada destinado al azar.**

**-Bueno esta bien, admito que estuvo mal el hecho de haberte ocultado todo esto, pero Sakura tampoco estaba enterada de nada, de modo que no estabas en desventaja… además, tienes que admitir que de haber sido por ti, bien podrían haber pasado siglos antes de que te dignaras a dedicarle siquiera una palabra… es decir… si es que vencías ese estúpido sentido común que no te permite hacer nada.**

**-Sabes? Hay mucha gente que esta orgullosa y hasta feliz de que el heredero del Clan Li tenga sentido común de sobra, eso implica que nunca cometerá ningún acto impulsivo.**

**La batalla verbal había comenzado… y como tantas otras anteriores, los dos contrincantes se oponían terriblemente a ver el punto de vista de su adversario. **

**-Pues yo creo que no, porque eso quiere decir que nunca tomarás un riesgo, aún si este tiene más ventajas que desventajas… puesto que si no te atreves a tomar uno para ti mismo, dudo mucho que alguna vez oses poner en riego el destino de las personas a las que se supone que estas "protegiendo".**

**Su todo poderoso primo se puso de pie, dando por zanjada la discusión.**

**MeiLing se sintió sorprendida al ver que había ganado con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, como era de esperas; su primo no le permitió quedarse con la última palabra.**

**Antes de traspasar el umbral que lo comunicaba hacia un pasillo que le daba acceso a otras áreas de la mansión, la observó por encima de su rostro y le dijo:**

**-El único motivo por el cual no se cumplirá tu predicción, es porque cuando no es mi vida sentimental la que esta en juego, puedo observar todo bajo un tinte más objetivo.**

**Y sin más salió de la habitación.**

**No obstante, en el semblante de la joven china se dibujó una sonrisa… ella ya había cumplido con su parte del plan, sólo faltaba que Eriol hiciera la suya.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Xiao-Lang suspiró tratando de descargar en parte, la frustración que experimentaba, porque sabía que su prima tenía razón en un sin número de acotaciones, y sin embargo, él no podía ni estaba en condiciones de admitirlo…**

**Caminaba rápidamente y sin fijarse por dónde lo hacía, ni que se llevaba a su paso; cuando un duro bulto lo chocó por delante.**

**Un bulto de más o menos su estatura y contextura física…**

**Tal vez este hecho, lo llevó a estudiar atentamente qué era con lo que había colisionado, cuando descubrió un par de ojos índigos que lo miraban con la diversión y la burla reflejados.**

**Tardó un segundo en notar que era Eriol a quien tenía delante suyo.**

**-Qué quieres ahora Hiragizawa?-preguntó fríamente, mientras se dirigia a otro de los livings que había en esa enorme mansión, y le señalaba cortésmente que se sentara, mientras él permanecía de pie.**

**-En realidad, esperaba encontrarme con tu prima, pero ya que tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme contigo primero, creo que podría hacerte un par de comentarios que no pude hacerte hoy por la tarde, dadas las circunstancias.**

**El joven chino no profirió ni una sola palabra más, pero a juzgar por su expresión, el inglés contaba con su total atención.**

**-Esto no tiene que ver especialmente con tu encuentro con nuestra joven japonesa- Eriol pudo notar que a su joven amigo no le gustaba ni un poco que se refiriera a Sakura con el pronombre "nuestra",lo cual lo hizo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa-Sino más bien con los extraños suceso que han tenido cabida estos últimos días…**

**-A qué te refieres con exactitud?- inquirió Xiao-Lang, sin renunciar del todo a su tono frío y adoptando uno enteramente profesional.**

**-Pues, naturalmente me refiero a esas extrañas y poderosas que andan rodeando.**

**El ceño del joven oriental se frunció levemente.**

**-A decir verdad, no puedo decirte mucho de lo que esta sucediendo, sólo sé que en gran medida está relacionado con el Clan Li.**

**-Lamentablemente, en eso te equivocas, por silo olvidas Fujitaka es una parte de la reencarnación de Clow, por lo tanto los lazos mágicos también nos llevan hasta la familia de ella.**

**-Eso no es posible-expresó negándose a ver lo que estaba delante de sus ojos-eso no tiene sentido, ella no tiene nada que ver con el Clan**

**-Lo se, no obstante es cierto, al parecer los únicos que se han dado cuenta son Kero y Yue y Touya, Sakura sigue sin notarlo, pero como es de esperar es sólo cuestión de tiempo ya que sus poderes han evolucionado muchísimo. De hecho creo que debemos darle las gracias a todas las presiones que tiene por su cumpleaños, puesto que gracias a ello es que aún no ha percibido nada de lo que se avecina. **

**La preocupación del joven apenas pudo traslucirse en su mirada, a pesar de que Sakura era un excelente hechicera, de hecho era probable que lograra superarlo ampliamente en cuanto a capacidades mágicas, ella no era consiente de su propio poder, lo que la dejaba más indefensa que si no fuera lo suficientemente poderosa, ya que si en el momento dado, no podía controlar su poder… los resultados podrían llegar a ser catastróficos...**

**-antes que nada, déjame decirte que Kerberos ha previsto toda esta situación y por lo tanto, la esta entrenando para que no suceda ninguna desgracia…-expresó Eriol antes de que Xiao-Lang profiriera lo que tenía en la mente.**

**-Ahora, si quieres podemos arreglar nuestras cosas para ir juntos al aeropuerto.**

**-Si, por supuesto estoy segura de que mi prima se pondrá feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar.**

**-Y de paso podremos hablar de cómo harás para recuperar a Sakura-intervino el inglés, pasando por alto la acotación que Xiao-Lang había hecho segundos antes.**

**-Y cómo sabes tú que yo tengo algún tipo de intención de recuperar a Sakura.**

**Eriol lo miró sorprendido, como si no hubiera sido tan obvio que lo único que quería hacer su amigo era estrechar a la joven japonesa entre sus brazos…**

**-Pues, era pura suposición… pero, además creía que estabas en pleno conocimiento que si no te apuras, muy pronto ya no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con ella- al notar que la mirada del primo de Mei-Ling, se ensombrecía acotó-Por si no lo sabías, Sakura es una joven muy popular, y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se decida a prestarle atención a uno de los tantos jóvenes que le ofrecen su atención…**

**Sabía que acababa de plantar la semilla de la inseguridad en Xiao-Lang, y que probablemente esta brotaría hasta dar como frutos unos celos atroces… pero si eso no lo motivaba, dudaba seriamente que algo lo hiciera.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Cómo era posible que una persona a la que había visto por primera vez en esa vida, le resultara tan conocida como si hubiera crecido junto a ella?…**

**Sabía que había algo totalmente incoherente en lo que pensaba y sentía… pero no lograba entender de qué parte de ello se trataba…**

**Peor aún… recapacitando en sus pensamientos anteriores, notó que en una parte de la frase había dicho "en _esa _vida"…**

**Eso no tenía sentido alguno, ella no creía en vidas pasadas y sabía a la perfección que era la primera vez que se cruzaba con esa mujer en la vida… No obstante… los sentimientos de reminiscencia que le acaecían al recordar ese rostro eran increíbles…**

**Suspiró e introdujo la llave en la cerradura para ingresar a su casa. Sin embargo… a pesar de que en su hogar el silencio era totalmente normal, debido que las mujeres educadas no debían hablar demasiado; esa total falta de sonido no era ocasionada por la ausencia de conversación...sino por la de personas.**

**Con el asombro reflejado en su juvenil y freso rostro, fue recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones de la casa que pertenecían al ala femenina. El hecho de que hubiera o no hombres en la casa, carecía de total importancia para ella… por lo menos desde un punto de vista educacional, puesto que ella se moría de ganas por saber si se encontraba sola en la casa…**

**Extenuada de tanto buscar y no ver recompensada su búsqueda con la mínima señal humana, se detuvo a descansar sobre el mueble destinado a guardar los zapatos, que se encontraba en el amplio pasillo donde recibían a las visitas indignas de entrar en la estancia… **

**Observando distraídamente la superficie barnizada del enser, descubrió un pequeño y delicado sobre de papel reciclado con su nombre en la parte frontal; antes de abrirlo, pudo notar que allí dentro se encontraba un mensaje personal para ella, escrito por la prolija caligrafía árabe de su tía**

_**Kadidja:**_

_**Sentimos tener que irnos y dejarte sola sin avisarte, pero nos avisaron que a unas horas de viaje hay una mezquita (un estilo de iglesia musulmana, donde los hombres rezan) y cómo tú no puedes venir hemos decidido conocerla.**_

_**Volveremos aproximadamente a las 19:00 hs**_

**Kadidja se sorprendió al comprender que sus tíos le tenían tanta confianza como para dejarla en casa sola por una tarde entera…**

**Era extraño, sin embargo se alegraba de poder estar sola por un tiempo más prolongado que la media hora habitual…**

**Por fin podría hacer lo que ella quisiera…**

**Al menos por un tiempo…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El inmenso ventanal que le otorgaba una vista panorámica de las sierras cercanas, le indicó que el día iba acercándose lentamente a su fin**

**Su última tarde en ese país maravilloso…**

**Y sin embargo, no podía disfrutarlo a plenitud, no podía relajarse y pensar que pronto sería la protagonista de una fiesta que todas las jóvenes de su edad envidiarían…**

**Tenía miles de motivos para distenderse y pensar en un millar de cosas agradables que le estaban sucediendo o que le sucederían en poco tiempo… y no obstante, su mente volaba por los lugares y épocas de su vida menos indicados…**

**No se había alejado demasiado del presente, puesto que no podía sacarse del cerebro su reencuentro con Shaoran… y lo peor era que las imágenes pasaban tan lenta y espaciosamente, que podía observar la distintas expresiones que surcaban por su rostro, cuando ella creía que no había demostrado ni un ápice lo que sentía realmente en su interior…**

**Empero, a pesar de desear con toda su alma que lo único que realmente quisiera hacer era odiarlo por desaparecer y creerse con el derecho de irrumpir en su vida como si entrara en un centro comercial, todo lo que podía pensar era en que ella había soñado algo totalmente distinto cuando se volvieran a encontrar-ya que muy a su pesar, una parte de ella nunca dejó de esperar que él volviera a su vida- y no que sería mediante una situación incómoda y planeada por Tomoyo y el resto de sus amigos…**

**En contra de lo que ella quería, siempre creyó que cuando volviera a ver esos intensos ojos marrones en la realidad, estos se llenarían de amor y esperanza al verla, y luego tal vez se abrazarían; pero algo era seguro, no volverían a separarse.**

**Ese devague suyo era tan distinto a lo que en realidad habñia sucedido, que el pecho se le oprimía en una sensación de desasosiego que ella nunca se sintió capaz de esperimentar…-**

**-Sakura, lamento molestarte, pero ya son las 17:30, por qué no comienzas a empacar?-La suave voz de su amiga interrumpió sus funebres pensamientos.**

_**-De todas formas, es mejor así- se dijo a símismas mientras volvía a undirse en sus propios pensamientos- Es preferible no pensar en nada, antes de que se me ocurra ponerme a analizar qué fue lo que sentí cuando vi nuevamente a Shaoran, antes de que recuerde la sensación que me invadió de pies a cabeza al ver al hombre, en quién siempre supe que terminaría convirtiéndose, antes de que recuerde el tamaño ideal y perfecto que tiene su espalda, lo suficientemente ancha para sostenerme sobre su cuerpo y hacerme sentir protegida por el resto de mi vida, de cualquier mal o peligro que se atreviera a acecharme.**_

**_Pero en qué estoy pensando-Se reprendió mentalmente, mientras de un salto se levantaba de la cama para sacar su ropa del armario y comenzar a guardarla prolijamente doblada en su maleta_, tal vez esa acción la ayudara a despejar un poco sus turbulentos pensamientos…**

**Aún así, no podía quitarse de la mente, la incertidumbre que le producía el no saber cómo tratarlo después de tanto tiempo; pero la dificultad mayor, radicaba en que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo quería tratarlo… por momentos, lo único que quería era arrojarse a sus brazos y olvidarse de todo lo demás, y en otros, en cambio; quería matarlo a golpes por todo lo qu ehabía sufrido a causa de él...**

**Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su confusión, entendía a la perfección, que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas… seguramente, la mejor decisión era tratarlo como si nada, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, y que nada importante había pasado entre ellos…**

**Podría haber seguido meditando así toda la tarde de no haber sido porque Tomoyo, al observar la inquietud que surcaba por el rostro de su amiga, comenzó a mostrarle millones de folletos para que así decidiera que zapatos usaría.**

**Sakura suspiró y se quedó mirando catálogos y hablando de cosas sin importancia toda la tarde hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Lamentablemente si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, iba a tener que volver a enfrentarse a Shaoran, una y muchas veces más, al menos en el cercano lapso de tiempo.**

_**Pero no importa-pensó-si con eso vuelvo a mi vida habitual**_

_-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?-le preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza_

_**-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero, por qué no querría volver a mi vida normal, tranquila y apacible?**_

_-Tal vez porque en vez de ser normal, tranquila y apacible, es aburrida, vacía y monótona?_

_**-Eso no es cierto! Bueno, si puede ser que últimamente se haya vuelto un poco repetitiva, pero no siempre ha sido así.**_

_-OH! no claro que no siempre fue así, solo desde cuatro años atrás, desde que él dejó tu vida, desde que dejaste de levantarte pensando que ese día sería mágico, como todos los anteriores, desde que dejaste de sentir esas cosquillas en la panza que te agarraban y no te dejaban comer, cuando pensabas en él y todo por qué... por qué tu vida se volvió tan aburrida, tan monótona, tan...gris? Pues la respuesta es que todo lo que le daba color y vida te abandonó el día en que asumiste que jamás volvería._

**Sakura silenció a la voz que le hablaba y se dedicó a mirar cómo variaba el paisaje desde el taxi al que se había subido apenas quince minutos atrás, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí pero eso no importaba, el último comentario de esa voz que salía de su cabeza, de no se sabía dónde, la hizo pensar, Por supuesto que ella tenía cosas que llenaban su vida, estaba su hermano, su padre, sus amigas y amigos...**

_-Pero te falta esa persona especial, tu otra parte, ésa sin la cual no eres más que la mitad de una persona esperando fusionarte con su otra parte, no sirve de nada que lo niegues Sakura._

**Estaba por contestarle a esa voz, que a pesar de no haberse enamorado nuevamente, sí había salido con varios chicos, y en algunos casos había llegado a disfrutar verdaderamente su compañía, cuando la voz de Tomoyo la interrumpió**

**-Sakura...ya llegamos**

**La voz de su amiga resonó a lo lejos en la mente de Sakura, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para aislarla de todos los pensamientos que hasta el momento la embargaban.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y salió del auto siguiendo a Tomoyo hasta la puerta del aeropuerto, donde ya estaban esperando Eriol y Shaoran.**

**-XIAO-LANG! ERIOL! PUEDEN APURARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-gritó una exasperada Mei-Ling desde la puerta.**

**Casi al instante, los aludidos hicieron su triunfal aparición en el amplio umbral de la puerta de entrada, seguidos de una serie de "mayordomos", que se encargaban de transportar sus maletas. **

**Ya prácticamente habían bajado las escaleras frontales, y estaban por traspasar la inmensa reja de color blanco, cuando una vz a sus espaladas los detuvo en su tranquilo andar.**

**-Meiling, Xiao-Lang, aguarden un instante-pronunció la suave y pausada voz de su Abuela, sin moverse ni un milímetro desde la puerta de entrada, con elpie apoyado en el primer escalón.**

**Recién cuando sus dos nietos se hubieron acercado lo suficiente como para hablar sin tener necesidad de gritar, fue que dio a conocer el motivo por el cual los había demorado.**

**-He estado evaluando ciertas cosas, y a raíz de eso es que he decidido que es mejor para todos que Fung los acompañe-Dijo como si nada.**

**La rojizas pupilas de Meiling se dilataron al ver en el hueco de la puerta, al joven que respondía al nombre de Fung parado como si nada, con una maleta en su mano.**

**Xiao-Lang vio la inquietud dibujada en el rostro de su prima, y a pesar de que disfrutaba enormemente el hecho de que ella tuviera que atravesar una situación similar a la que había tenido que afrontar él mismo esa tarde, recapacitó que no tenía ningún tipo de intenciones de andar teniendo que ser sometido a la presión que era estar entre su prima y su amigo, de modo que intervino, tratando de modificar en algo la situación.**

**-Sin embargo, Abuela, yo considero que no será necesario que Fung nos acompañe, no sé cuáles abrán sido los motivos por los cuales hayas considerado que sería mejor que viniera con nosotros, pero Fung es uno de los miembros del Clan en quien más confío y estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que él permanece aquí, y que puedo confiar en que mantendrá todos mis asuntos en orden. **

**-Xiao-Lang, eso es una tontería y lo sabes, más conmigo aquí sabiendo que puedes confiar plenamente en mí- la anciana siguió hablando al ver que su joven nieto planeaba interrumpirla una vez más- Además, mi querido niño, aunque seas el heredero principal del Clan, eso no te da derecho a contradecir una orden mía, cuando seas el jefe, lo veremos; mientras tanto, Fung viaja con ustedes.**

**Xiaol-Lang ocultó su desagrado, tras un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza, e inidcó a los sirvientes que esperaban pacientemente detrás del trío, qe llevaran las pertenencias del joven al auto…**

**-Adiós, y suerte-dijo Abuela guiñándole un ojo, primero a Fung y luego a Shaoran.**

**Al traspasar la reja y pisar la vereda, se encontraron con una amplia limusina esprándolos con las puertas abiertas de par en par.**

**Xiao-Lang se sentó al lado de su prima y frente a Eriol, de modo que Mei-Ling y Fung quedaron enfrentados…**

**Ese viaje iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO **

**Xiao-Lang miraba distraídamente el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana, mientras recapacitaba en la conversción quehabía tenido más temprano es tarde, con el joven inglés…**

**Él sabía a la perfección que Eriol tenía razon en un montón de cosas que había dicho, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de entrar en la vida de Sakura como si no hubieran pasado tantos años y tantas cosas; y a pesar de que tenía un muy buen motivo para haberlo hecho, tampoco era una cosa tan sencilla de explicar y aún menos de creer…**

**Ya que a pesar de que Sakura se manejaba en el mismo mundo que él en un montón de puntos, ella no sabía lo que era convivir con magos permanentemente, y tampoco sabía que muchas veces en ese mundo la gente era víctima de los hechizos más extraños…**

**Es decir, qué posibilidades tenía de que ella creyera realmente que lo habían embrujado para que no pudiera mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, ni siquiera a través de otras personas… sonaba realmente extraño, y él lo sabía…**

**Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no quería perderla por segunda vez, y era completamente consciente de que tendría que hacer algo para revertir la situación…**

**Quince minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto, y mientras una muy colorada Mei Ling y un impasible Fung iban a solicitar sus pasajes, Shaoran y Eriol aguardaban en la puerta a Sakura y Tomoyo.**

**A pesar de que su semblante no demostraba la mínima expresión, Xiao-Lang se estaba muriendo por dentro; sabía que Sakura había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar qué hacer con él de ahora en adelante, y estaba prácticamente seguro de que la joven lo ignoraría por completo… sin embargo, él tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella volviera a él… ahora eran más grandes, pero carecían por completo de la sabiduría que tienen los niños con respecto a temas afectivos…**

**Estaba pensando en la mejor estrategia para poder recuperarla, cuando ella y Tomoyo llegaron, seguidos de dos jóvenes desconocidos que cargaban con sus maletas.**

**En cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, los jóvenes, que aparentemente eran orientales, dejaron sus maletas, e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.**

**-Adiós Sakura- comentó el más alto, que en ciertos puntos era muy similar a Touya- Ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos en Japón.**

**-Adiós Akire- exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**Por algún extraño motivo, esa muestra de familiaridad entre dos personas desconocidas inquietó bastante a Xiao-Lang… Más tarde, se enteraría que ese joven, era una grave amenaza para sus intentos de recuperar a Sakura.**

**OOOOOO**

**El joven profesor no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ni siquiera podía creer que eso estuviera realmente sucediendo…**

**No obstante, su inconsciente había sido más rápido que él, y ni siquiera se había percatado de que había entrado en la casa nuevamente, hasta que vio que sus brazos depositaban a la inconsente joven sobre el amplio sofá que se hallaba en el living.**

**Yukito no salí de su asombro, mientras depositaba a Hikari en el sofá de su sala de estar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacía allí, ni que era lo que le había sucedido para que se hallara en ese estado.**

**Se dirigió hacia el teléfono para avisarle a su familia que la fueran a buscar, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a levantar el tubo sucedió un pequeño temblor, cosa bastante común en Tokio pero no en ese lugar.**

**Ya antes de levantar el teléfono, sabía que lo encontraría mudo**

**Se encogió de hombros y fue al baño para buscar alcohol y así reanimar a Hikari, cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta se revolvía en el sillón y murmuraba algo.**

**-_Entonces no está desmayada, sólo dormida- _pensó aliviado Yukito.**

**Cenó tranquilamente, esperando que despertara, y extrañado porque Yue no hacía ningún tipo de comentario acerca de su presencia en la casa, como generalmente hacía cuando alguno de sus amigos iba a visitarlo.**

**Cuando llegaron las diez de la noche y vio que no se despertaba decidió intentar una vez más con el teléfono, pero no había caso, ni la línea local, ni su celular funcionaban.**

**Suspiró y decidió acostarse, pero no podía dejar a Hikari durmiendo en el sofá toda la noche, así que empezó a levantarla, a lo cual ella reaccionó enseguida y le pasó los brazos por su cuello y se acurrucó en su pecho.**

**De esa forma se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, donde la acostó.**

**Salió de la habitación y fue a la suya a acostarse.**

**Lo que no se imaginó jamás es que a mitad de la noche iba a ser invadido...**

**OOOOOO**

**-Ey, Kinomoto, excelente triunfo, esperado como todos los demás!-exclamó un joven delgado, vestido de traje**

**El hombre simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, en una especie de saludo huraño y siguió caminando por el enorme corredor de tribunales.**

**La gente que venía dispuesto a saludarlo, se daba media vuelta y caminaba en otra dirección, o bien entraba en la primera puerta que encontraba a su paso**

**Touya Kinomoto estaba furioso.**

**Y por experiencia propia, todos, sus colegas y hasta sus adversarios, sabían que era mejor perderlo que encontrarlo cuando ése hombre cedía a sus instintos animales, que era lo que sucedía cada vez que su caracter iracundo salía a la superficie.**

**El imponente moreno, siguió caminando sin notar la actitud de la gente que lo rodeaba... sólo tenía una cosa en mente, y hasta que no lo resolviera, no podría pensar en otra cosa.**

**Esa maldita socia nueva, quién se creía que era para llegar y empezar a dar órdenes como si fuera su casa. él era uno de los socios más importantes de ese buffet, aún a pesar de que hacía tan sólo cinco años que se había integrado a él, y ahora esta ... _mujer_... llegaba tratando de manejarle la vida como si fuera un titere, pues eso no le iba a resultar para nada fácil, de eso podía estar segura.**

**Entró sin llamar al despacho, y enseguida exclamó a los gritos:**

**-Quiero ver a la nueva socia!**

**-Pero Kinomoto, qué son esas maneras? Después de todos estos años y aún no has podido controlar tu mal humor?-exclamó la suave y a la vez irónica voz de una mujer de la misma edad que el mayor de los Kinomoto, ataviada al igual que él, con la mayor corrección y rectitud que requería su trabajo.**

**Al joven le resultó un tanto difícil ubicar la voz que le hablaba y relacionarlo con la persona a la que pertenecía**

**-KATSUMI?-exclamó Touya, con su mal humor esfumándose poco a poco.**

**-Así es, y ahora dime, cómo se siente ser mandado por tu vieja compañera de juegos?-preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en la cara.- Si yo mal no recuerdo, el que siempre daba las órdenes en nuestra "relación" eras tú, pero al parecer nuestros roles se inviertieron.**

**Pasándo por alto el comentario extremadamente provocativo que la joven había expresado, Touya se concentró en un punto de la diatriba dicha que le había llamado la atención.**

**-Qué es lo que quieres decir con "compañera de juegos" Sabes a la perfección que fuiste mucho más que eso-exclamó al tiempo que rodeaba el escritorio y sometía a la hermosa joven a un fuerte abrazo**

**-Ah, no? y qué es lo que fui? tu primer amor... eso definitivamente no, porque ya había existido esa mujer, Kaho, y el amor de tu vida, mucho menos-dijo desde los brazos de Touya**

**-Fuiste una persona muy especial en mi vida, y aún lo sigues siendo-dijo apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.**

**-Ahh, bueno, supongo que con tendré que conformarme con eso-dijo separándose de él a una distancia de teinta centímetros-Al final caíste en mi trampa como el mejor-esbozó una sonrisa traviesa-En serio te creíste eso de que te iban a trasladar a un sucursal en China?**

**-No, pero venía a golpear al imbécil que se le ocurrió gastarme esa broma**

**-Que suerte que tengo de que no le pegues a las mujeres, de todas formas; te advierto por si cambiaste tu política, que en estos años he tenido tiempo de estudiar artes marciales, asi que no te enfrentarás con una víctima pasiva- dijo adoptando una cómica posición "marcial", lo cual le daba un aspecto un tanto rídiculo, puesto que el traje de tres piezas que tenía puesto, le permitía muy poca movilidad- Y ahora dime, tu hermana?cómo se encuentra la pequeña Sakura?**

**-Digamos que mejor de lo que se podría esperar, en este momento está de viaje en Hong Kong.**

**-Oh, supongo que visitando a su novio, ese pobre niño al que solías llamar "mocoso", no?**

**-Por empezar no tiene nada de "pobre" y en lo sucesivo, evita nombrarlo delante de mi persona; en lo que respecta a tu pregunta, gracias a Dios los motivos que la llevaron a ese país, no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con ese condenado chiquillo, hace cuatro años que no se ven y espero que siga siendo así.**

**-Mmm, es una pena para contigo... pero a decir verdad, en este preciso instante están juntos**

**-Qué quieres implicar con eso?**

**-Que los estoy viendo abordar juntos el avión que los traerás hasta aquí.**

**El moreno tardó un segundo en tomar cabal conciencia de qué era lo que le quería transmitir su joven amiga.**

**-Desde cuando tienes ese estilo de poderes?- dijo con el asombro marcado en las masculinas facciones.**

**-Desde siempre, sólo que recién tuve la oportunidad de desarrollarlos hace poco; cómo crees que te encontré aquí, no vine porque me hayan nombrado socia, yo soy dueña de mi propio buffet en Estados Unidos, vine para hablarte de algo mucho más importante.**

**Touya sonrió, al fin encontraría un par de respuestas**

**OOOOOO**

**OOOO**

**El viaje fue más pacífico de lo que se esperaba, luego de las presentaciones correspondientes (recuerden que ni Sakura ni Tomoyo conocen a Fung) se dirigieron a hacer todos los trámites correspondientes antes de abordar.**

**Una vez arriba del avión, las tres jóvenes se sentaron juntas, y los tres muchachos en el asiento de atrás.**

**Ninguno de nuestros habló mucho durante el viaje, Sakura y Xiao-Lang, permanecieron en silencio mientras escuchaban a sus amigos mantener una amigable conversación.**

**Cuando hubieron llegado a tierra Japonesa, se despidieron cordialmente antes de llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, para así Eriol, Xiao-Lang y Fung se dirigieran al hotel, Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei-Ling a sus respectivas casas, ya que como en una anterior oportunidad, Mei-Ling iba a quedarse con Tomoyo.**

**Sin embargo… al llegar a la puerta de salida….**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La luz del amanecer iluminó con su fuerte esplendor el rostro del joven que dormitaba en la habitación, produciendo de esa forma que sus parpados, hasta el momento suavemente cerrados, se estremecieran y en lo sucesivo se abrieran con desgano.**

**La nublada vista se esparció por toda la habitación, y como todas las mañanas se giró hacia la derecha para tomar sus anteojos de la mesita de luz y poder aclarar un tanto su precaria visión.**

**Trató de percibir si su "compañero" estaba despierto, y notó con extrañeza que eél no le respondía a sus llamados, de modo que decidió sentarse en la cama para poder comenzar el día de una buena vez. No obstante, su pie se tropezó con algo. No podía entenderlo, hacía años que dormía solo, de hecho que no compartía su vida personal con nadie...**

**Sorprendido, volteó sus ojos hacia el lado izquiero de la cama, y allí se encontró, estupefacto, con la joven que la noche anterior había caído en su puerta, presa de una especie de desmayo...**

**No lograba terminar de comprender qué era lo que hacía allí, cuando una voz fría y seca le habló en su mente.**

**-Para tu información, esta... joven, se trasladó a tu cama alrededor de las 3 am**

**-Qué extraño, me pregunto por qué habrá echo eso...**

**-No te preocupes, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta muchacha siemplemente deambulaba sonambula, y se acostó en la primera cama que encontró.**

**-No sé que es lo que quieres decir con "las veces anteriores" pero bueno... si, me imaginé que algo asi habría pasado...**

**Estaba mirándola atentamente, viendo lo apacible y delicada que parecía mientras dormía, cuando Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos. ésos durante un segundo imperceptible, sus ojos denotaron ternura, pero luego se convirtió en una expresión de absoluta incredulidad.**

**-Pro... pro... profesor... tsu... tsu... kishiro-pudo terminar de decir al cabo de unos intentos, luego miró el camisón de satén que Yukito había dejado en su cama, en caso de que ella se despertara y que en ese momento vestía, ya que se lo había puesto a media noche sin siquiera percatarse del hecho**

**En seguida se sonrojó, dado que ése se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando los hombros y una gran parte de su pecho al descubierto, y aunque no mostraba nada, daba a entender perfectamente la forma de sus curvas.**

**-Discúlpame Hikari, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegamos a esta situación, lo único que recuerdo es que ayer a la noche salí a la puerta te encontré desmayada, luego me fui a dormir y cómo aún no te habías despertado te llevé a la habitación de huéspedes y recién hace unos minutos te encontré a mi lado.**

**-Oh, ya sé lo que debe de haber sucedido, lo que pasa es que todas las mañanas mi madre se va a trabajar, y me pasó a su cama con mi hermanita, ya es un acto reflejo, es probable que me halla despertado, y pensando que era mi casa, vine hacia aquí, sin darme cuenta.**

**Yukito asinti**

**No pudo hacer más que eso, ya que tampoco pudo despegar los ojos de los suyos, sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera la inocencia reflejada en los ojos, y estaba realmente asombrado de que existiera más de una.**

**Ella se sonrojó aún más al notar su mirada, y su cara tomó un tono punzó, casi irreal cuando observó su vestimenta,... o valdría decir, su falta de ella.**

**El profesor llevaba puesto tan sólo unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban veinte centímetros arriba de las rodillas y no vestía ninguna prenda que cubriera su ancho pecho, dejando éste al descubierto.**

**Al notarlo Yukito, se levantó y tomó una bata para cubrirse, luego le tendió a ella otra.**

**-Gra... Gracias**

**-Bueno, ahora vamos a desayunar-dijo recuperando su humor habitual, como si no hubiera pasado nasa.**

**Hikari asintió, y luego de ponerse l abata se levantó.**

**Aunque le gustara su profesor, aunque estuviera enamorada de hecho, se había puesto verdaderamente incómoda e inquieta, con la situación anterior, ya que su experiencia con los chicos era casi nula, siempre creyó que los chicos de su edad o eran muy tontos e inmaduros, o exigían cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar.**

**Lo siguió en silencio hasta el comedor.**

**-Siéntate, prepararé el desayuno en dos segundos, y luego remos a tu casa a explicar lo sucedido , deben estar muy preocupados, ya que al no funcionar ni a línea telefónica ni mi celular, no pude hablar con ellos.**

**-De acuerdo, pero le pido un favor**

**-Si?**

**-Podría preparar yo el desayuno?**

**-Me estas diciendo en serio, la mayoría de las chicas de tu edad prefiere morir antes que acercarse a una cocina**

**-Lo sé, pero una de mis pasiones es la cocina, prometo que no lo intoxicaré-dijo con una sonrisa**

**-Esta bien, de acuerdo, será un placer probar las delicias que prepares-dijo sentándose-la cocina es tuya.**

**Hikari se puso de pie rápidamente, y enseguida empezó a buscar en alacenas y cajones los elementos que necesitaba.**

**Mientras tanto, Yukito la miraba asombrado, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie cocinaba para él.**

**De repente una sensación de bienestar lo recorrió, se sentía completo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta una presencia femenina en esa casa., en su vida.**

**-Oh, por favor, lo último que nos hace falta aquí es una mujer que ande merodeando por todos los rincones, cantando sin afinar ni una nota, tratando de cocinar y que se le queme, que planche y te arruine la ropa.**

**-Así que ya estas despierto, buenos días**

**-Por favor, me desperté al mismo tiempo que tú, y en ese instante pude apreciar que a mi cuerpo algo le estorbaba.**

**-Te recuerdo que no es tu cuerpo, sino el mío, al menos cuando guardo esta identidad-Dijo Yukito en tono jocoso, le encantaba hablar con Yue por medio de una clase de telepatía, además siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.**

**-Puede ser, lo que no me había dado cuenta es que te habías vuelto un pervertido.**

**Yukito frunció el ceño**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Pervertido, acosador de menores, etc, cuántos años tiene esa chica, si llega a los 20 es un milagro, tengo que recordarte que tienes 23, casi 24, y eso que en mi época la gente se casaba guardando gran diferencia de edad.**

**-Para tu información, tiene 16, y no me he vuelto ninguna de esas dos cosas**

**-16, es muy chica para ti**

**-No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención personal para con ella.**

**-No parecía lo mismo esta mañana, cuando le besabas el cuello y la abrazabas, te grité para que te terminarás de despertar y me bloquearas antes de que tuviera que ver algo totalmente desagradable para mis ojos.**

**La anterior afirmación, fue como un golpe en el estómago para Yukito.**

**-Qué quieres decir, que estuve a punto de que?**

**-Y a eres grande para que te lo explique, y aunque fueras un niño no te lo explicaría.**

**-Y ella? qué sucedió con ella**

**-Ella? creo que ni se dio cuenta, al menos siguió respirando normalmente.**

**Yukito suspiró mentalmente y se relajó.**

**-Bueno, el desayuno está servido-exclamó Hikari presentando sus platos como si fueran obras de arte.**

**Yukito se situó en la situación actual y empezó a comer.**

**-Esto está delicioso-dijo sonriéndole**

**-Muchas gracias!**

**Siguieron comiendo, mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia y cuando terminaron se fueron a cambiar para comenzar el día, aunque ya era media mañana, aún podían llegar a las clases de la tarde.**

**Él retomaba sus clases apenas el lunes entrante, y por eso no había puesto el despertador, por lo consiguiente se había levantado a las ocho, dos horas más tarde de lo que siempre lo hacía, y lo suficientemente tarde para que Hikari llegara a tiempo.**

**Un cuarto de hora más tarde se encontraron en el piso de abajo.**

**La apariencia de Hikari era muy tierna, y arrancó una sonrisa a nuestro querido profesor, como había dormido la mitad de la noche con el uniforme puesto, su camisa blanca estaba arrugada y las tablas de su pollera no se marcaban tanto.**

**Subieron a su auto, que era un convertible azul metalizado, y disfrutaron de la brisa primaveral.**

**Llegaron en quince minutos y enseguida se dieron de lo que la ausencia prolongada y sin aviso de Hikari, había ocasionado.**

**Un patrullero y tres policías estaban tomando declaración a la angustiada madre.**

**-MAMÁ!**

**Por un instante su madre dejó de exigir que le dijeran dónde estaba su hija y corrió a abrazarla, al observar que estaba bien, su mirada se endureció.**

**-Dónde estuviste?-preguntó sin gritar, pero en un tono que era aún peor.**

**Antes de que Hikari pudiera decir "A", Yukito se acercó sonriendo.**

**-Si me deja explicarle señora...**

**-ESTUVISTE CON ÉL TODA LA NOCHE?.Explotó-con este hombre que te lleva por lo menos ocho años?.**

**-Mamá es mi profesor de matemáticas-dijo despacio, sabía que cuando su madre se salía de sus casillas no había quien la parase, juró para sí misma, que si le ocurría algo similar, se rompería un brazo a propósito, por lo menos de esa forma tendrá una excusa "razonable".**

**-JA, no le da vergüenza, un hombre de su edad, acosando a una niña de 16 años, mejor que no le haya pasado nada a mi hija, porque sino usted va a ser el responsable.**

**-Pero señora...-empezó a decir Yukito claramente consternado, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero cualquier cosa, menos aquello.**

**-Pero nada, váyase de mi propiedad antes de que me arrepienta y lo mande arrestar por abuso de menores!-Hizo una seña con la mano a los policías que se encontraban a distancia prudente de el incidente.**

**Yukito se negaba a irse, no si antes haber aclarado las cosa.**

**-Profesor, será mejor que se vaya, yo hablaré con ella cuando se tranquilice, no serviría de nada hacerlo ahora, no escuchará a nadie**

**Yukito iba a decir que no, cuando se giró y miró a Hikari; tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas coloradas, seguramente sería por la vergüenza.**

**Yukito maldijo mentalmente, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero ver a Hikari en ese estado lo llenaba de indignación.**

**-Estarás bien?-Preguntó poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, a pesar de la cara de odio de su madre.**

**Cuando ella asintió, él se inclinó y le dio un beso, donde sus manos habían estado antes, este acto hizo que la chica se sonrojara.**

**Luego se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su auto.**

**-Bueno, ahí tienes, por querer hacerte el héroe de jovencitas, por no decir niñas, estamos metidos en problemas, te recuerdo que desde la cárcel no puedo proteger a Sakura-replicó la voz fría y dura de Yue, debía ser la única "persona" que podía estar enojado y frío al mismo tiempo.**

**-Yo no hice nada, y lo sabes, si demostraras un octavo del carácter que tienes cuando estas en mi cabeza, nos caerías mejor a todos Yue, además en el supuesto caso de que llegara a estar preso en algún momento crítico, no me cabe la menor duda de que romperías las rejas, el techo o lo que haga falta para salir en busca de Sakura.**

**Yue no respondió, sólo volvió a hablar, cuando se dio cuanta de que no iban ni a su casa, ni al colegio.**

**-Se puede saber a dónde vamos?**

**-A la casa de Touya**

**Touya estaba sentado en una silla, en lo que pronto sería su living, rodeado de cajas, algunas sin tocar siquiera.**

**Esperaba con ansia el regreso de Tomoyo, porque con eso se quedaba tranquilo al saber que Sakura había regresado a su casa, sino porque una vez por todas le pondría orden a su casa.**

**_Bah, si es que eso se podría llamar casa-_recapacitó.**

**Extendió su brazo y tomó una copa de champaña, hacía mucho que no tomaba, y generalmente no lo hacía por cualquier motivo, pero desempacando cosas, había encontrado un pequeña "bodega" furtiva que guardaba en su casa y no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir ese champaña tan perfectamente empaquetado.**

**El timbre lo sorprendió de tal manera que casi vuelca media copa de Champaña.**

**Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, se encontraba en el primer piso, de los dos que tenía la casa y el contestador del timbre estaba en la cocina en planta baja; ésa era, sin lugar a dudas una casa que requería servicio doméstico, alguien que atendiera el timbre y abriera la puerta, un jardinero, una "doncella" que limpiara la casa para mantenerla presentable.**

_**Pero bueh, uno no se puede dar todos los gustos en su vida.**_

**Llego a planta baja y cuanto terminó de atravesar el amplio recibidor y llegó a la cocina, el timbre volvió a sonar, sobresaltándolo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, eso no era normal, no para nada, debería tranquilizarse, y como le decía su hermana cada vez que discutían: Bajar el nivel de histeria.**

**Encendió el visor del timbre y se asombró al ver que era Yukito el que llamaba, eso era muy extraño, porque a esa hora debía estar trabajando, y conociendo lo adicto que se había vuelto al trabajo, era asombroso que no estuviera inmerso en él.**

**Primero las vacaciones que se había tomado en plena temporada laboral y ahora esto.**

**Además que parecía inquieto y nervioso, algo que nunca había observado antes en su amigo.**

**Tal vez había descubierto algo nuevo de la extraña situación que los rodeaba.**

**Inmediatamente apretó el botón que habría la inmensa reja de la entrada al enorme jardín que bordeaba la mansión.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde Yukito entraba por la puerta principal de su "casa".**

**-yuki! Viejo amigo! Que te trae por aquí a estas horas?**

**Yukito se asombró del buen humor de su amigo, últimamente había estado de muy mal humor.**

**-Pues-dijo llevándose una mano hacia la nuca, gesto que indicaba claramente el índice de nerviosismo que sentía.**

**-Mira, en este momento sólo te puedo ofrecer que vayamos a una cafetería o a caminar, a menos que estés cómodo sentado entre cajas.**

**-Con una silla me arreglo**

**-De acuerdo, como quieras-hizo una seña para que lo siguiera -Ten cuidado con las copas y las cosas tiradas.**

**-Vaya! Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras tantas cosas !**

**-La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero entre las que tenía en mi cuarto, en el de mi papá, y en el desván, se juntaron como veinte cajas.**

**Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al "living" de planta baja.**

**Touya fue a la otra habitación para buscar una de las seis sillas que había comprado hace poco.**

**-Dime, es que averiguaste algo de lo que está sucediendo?**

**-No, no es eso**

**-Entonces cuál es el problema?**

**Yukito suspiró, y lentamente fue contándole todo lo sucedido, desde que colgó el teléfono cuando terminó de hablar con él, hasta diez minutos atrás.**

**Touya se pasó una mano por el cabello, gesto que hacía sólo cuando se hallaba en situaciones desagradables o incómodas.**

**-Mira, para que mentirte? estás en serios problemas**

**-Pero...**

**Touya levantó una mano para impedirle seguir hablando.**

**-Ya sé que no tuviste nada que ver , pero la situación te compromete, además los jueces son muy susceptibles en estos casos, más que nada por la cantidad de profesores que abusan de sus alumnos, en ese caso el tema es complicado, imagínate en el tuyo en que la chica en cuestión es menor de edad, eso no sólo se llama abuso de poder, sino también abuso de de menores, te pueden condenar a varios años di presentan cargos**

**-No creo que lo hagan, además está el testimonio de Hikari**

**-En este caso no es muy importante, ya que se puede apelar, diciendo que tiene miedo de desaprobar el año, y otras tonterías.**

**-Entonces que me recomiendas hacer?**

**-Hay dos posibilidades, una es que te mantengas alejado de ella, para siempre, es decir que renuncies a tu trabajo, que te mudes, etc.**

**-Esa no, amo mi trabajo donde esa, y me costo mucho llegar a donde estoy.**

**-Bueno-dijo incomodo-la segunda es un poco mas arriesgada.**

**-De que se trata?**

**-La otra posibilidad, es que te hagas pasar por su...-se interrumpió, era una situación un tanto delicada, incluso para el que estaba acostumbrado a presenciar casos peores, mucho peores.**

**-Por su que?**

**-Por su pareja**

**-Pero si ese es precisamente lo que nos trajo a esta situación.**

**-Si, pero no estoy hablando de un noviecito cualquiera, lo que yo quiero decir es que seas "el novio", tienes que demostrar que estas verdaderamente interesado en ella, hasta el punto de casarte si es necesario.**

**-Pero!-exclamo poniéndose de pie-yo no pienso casarme.**

**-Siéntate, y déjame terminar de hablar.**

**Yukito se sentó y asintió**

**-Por supuesto primero tienes que hablar con ella, para que pasado un tiempo sea ella la que decida terminar la relación, demostrando así que no tiene ningún tipo de herida emocional.**

**-Estas seguro?-dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente.**

**Touya asintió**

**-Bueno entonces, gracias por haberme ayudado, tiene sus ventajas esto de tener un amigo abogado.**

**-A donde vas?**

**-A la biblioteca del colegio, a ver si averiguo algo de lo que hablamos ayer a la noche, Sakura vuelve hoy a la noche, no es cierto?**

**-Si**

**-Bueno entonces te veré en el aeropuerto.**

**Salio de la habitación, para luego salir de la casa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto, se encontraron con todo el habitual recibimiento que esperaba a la familia Kinomoto y sus allegados...**

**-Cómo estas monstruo? te comiste a alguien allá en Hong Kong?-la recibió Touya, después del cariñoso beso de su padre**

**Por toda respuesta, obtuvo un golpe en el brazo.**

**Luego abrazó a Yukito e intercambió con él un par de palabras.**

**Se dio vuelta y observó que había corrido tan rápido que sus amigos recién llegaban donde ella estaba.**

**Todos fueron recibidos con alegría y sorpresa por lo que el paso de los años había cambiado en ellos.**

**Meiling, Shaoran y Eriol estaban más altos, y habían perfeccionado sus cuerpos para tener de su edad. Aunque Eriol era el más grande, ya que andaría por los veinte (recordemos que este personaje podía manejar su edad como quisiera, esto no lo dice en el anime, sino en el manga, y aunque este fic está basado en el anime, tomé este dato del manga, porque era necesario, dada la vida que está acostumbrada a llevar) su cuerpo era toda una maravilla.**

**El que no fue recibido con igual alegría y festividad fue Shaoran; aunque Fujitaka y Yukito no lo demostraron, sabían claramente que él fue el culpable de que Sakura sufriera tanto.**

**El que no se guardó sus palabras ni pensamientos, fue obviamente Touya.**

**-Así que el mocoso se dignó a aparecer? eh?-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se lo devoraba con los ojos.**

**-qué tal Touya, cómo te va?-dijo aparentemente cortés, pero sin un gramo de simpatía en la mirada.**

**-OH, muy bien, y dime, Tú has estado muy ocupado estos últimos cuatro años?**

**Shaoran no respondió, aunque no lo soportara, sabía que tenía razón y no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo.**

**Tomoyo al notarla situación, intercedió.**

**-Ah! si, me olvidaba, éste es Fung, viene con Li y Meiling para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten-dijo señalando al serio muchacho que permanecía imperturbable, pero sin perderse detalle de la situación.**

**-Mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una inclinación que los tres respondieron.**

**Pero como siempre, Touya no pudo evitar burlarse.**

**-Qué, ahora necesitan escolta? o sería más apropiado decir niñera?**

**Shaoran lo taladró con la mirada, y creo que lo hubiera matado, de no ser porque Tomoyo tomó del brazo al hermano de Sakura y empezó a hablar con él.**

**-No me saludaste Touya, así recibes a tu decoradora de interiores?-dijo burlonamente**

**-Lo siento, es que ese mocoso me irrita**

**Tomoyo sonrió-Lo sé pero tal vez debas acostumbrarte a su presencia-dijo soltándose de su brazo y tomando su maleta.**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-OH, nada que me parece que esta vez vino para quedarse-dijo mientras desaparecía, luego de saludar a todo el mundo, en la limusina que la llevaría a su casa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eriol suspiró mientras ingresaba a su cuarto en tinieblas, hacía bastante que no estaba en él y a decir verdad, lo extrañaba.**

**No al cuarto en particular; no, aquél era sólo un lugar de los tantos en los que varaba en sus incesantes viajes.**

**Encendió la luz y se dirigió hacia el mueble en donde había dejado el diario de la mujer que había encontrado tiempo atrás.**

**Se tumbó en la cama y lo abrió, como siempre un aroma a flor y antiguedad lo invadió, y de hecho, era más que eso, era el aroma a recuerdos, tan encerrados en su alma que no lograba tener acceso.**

**Abrió el libro, buscó la pagina en que se había quedado y comenzó a leer.**

_**Estamos a un mes exacto del otoño y ya no aguanto más porque llegue ese día.**_

_**En realidad, muero porque llegue el invierno, este calor sofocante, propio del verano, me tiene exhausta.**_

_**Hablando de algo más importante han llegado dos hechiceros bastante poderosos, parece que pronto Hong Kong será denominada "la capital de la magia" por la cantidad de hechiceros que se concentran aquí.**_

_**He tenido oportunidad de hablar una de ellas y me ha resultado muy agradable, su nombre es Ylang Ylang, aunque por lo que sé es sólo un apodo que le pusieron desde chica, sólo hablé con ella media hora así que me dijo que más adelante me contará que significa. La verdad es que me muero de intriga, aunque supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, aún no he podido cruzar palabra con Clow, espero que pronto tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, además la gente ya ha empezado a decir que es extraño que no nos hayamos conocido todavía.**_

_**En fin, mi "clientela" sigue aumentando, y mucha gente dice que si me dedicara a otro estilo de magia hasta podrá superar al mismo Clow, tal vez empiece a probar algo de su estilo, pero el problema es que para eso es necesario entrenar los poderes mentales y para que eso se realice, necesito a alguien que me ayude a canalizar mi energía.**_

_**Resumiendo, a excepción de haber conocido a Ylang Ylang, no hubo nada nuevo en este día.**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Hoy he conocido a una nueva hechicera, Otto Marroquí (es un apodo que le pusieron, debido a que además de la magia, se especializa en esencias), junto con Ylang Ylang, nos hemos hecho muy amigas, a diferencia mía, ellas conocen a Clow y dicen que es un mago excepcional y muy gentil, además de ser joven ya que cuenta con 25 años, en fin, es un excelente partido para una chica rica y con interés en casarse (cosa en la que yo no estoy interesada)**_

_**Bueno, pero a qué viene todo esto? a que dado que soy una de las hechiceras más poderosas, es inconcebible que no conozca al famosísimo y aclamado mago Clow, así que mis dos nuevas amigas decidieron presentármelo mañana. Estoy muy emocionada! Y ni que decir nerviosa.**_

_**Pero ahora, cambiando de tema a uno no tan agradable, se ha descubierto otra terrible profecía, no sé exactamente lo que dice, pero sí que habla de que en un futuro un poco alejado tal vez(habla entre 500 y 800 años más adelante) y dice que en esa época, pequeños grupos conspiraran para destruir la tierra , pero que de entre ellos se destacará uno que, guiado por rencores pasados y presentes, tratará de acabar con todo. Y quedará en los elegidos poder detenerlo y sobreponerse a sus trampas…**_

_**Como toda profecía es bastante vaga, pero…**_

**Eriol cerró el diario de repente y se sentó en la cama, sacando cuentas, habían pasado 520 años desde que se escribió ese diario, **

**y por lo tanto… desde que se redactó la profecía.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno, ante todo mil disculpas por la demora! Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Espero que disfruten del capitulo.. porq he tenido que apelar a mis musas suplentes para poder terminarlo, ya que una personita se adueño de la principal (así como también de mi cerebro, y demás cosas importantes en mi… no se si se entiende)… bueno… ahora en la segunda quincena de febrero, me voy de vacas… así que espero poder actualizar antes de irme… de lo contrario, me comprare un cuaderno y escribiré a orillas del mar!...**

**Bueno, hoy estoy medio falta de inspiración! Pero ante todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima!**


End file.
